Cage of Ink
by China Dolly
Summary: Neji Hyuuga, Yakuza in the village Kurakai Mura, finds himself with a new family-doctor to deal with when the old one dies. Problem? His son is almost irresistibly attractive and Neji's best friend doesn't like it one bit. Cursing, Yaoi, Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 01 **

White eyes tinted with the slightest hint of lavender watched as a black-and-white police car almost flew over the asphalt of the street. The emergency beacons were all activated but the lights weren't noticed due to the neon-lit street and the sirens sounded hushed compared to the music that sounded from clubs lining the street. The young man smirked as the car almost crashed into a building as it missed the curve.

With a shake of his head he continued walking down the street, occasionally taking a drag of his black cigarette. His beautiful long coffee-coloured hair fell over his shoulders like a water-fall and it contrasted nicely against the light-grey colour of the suit he was wearing.

He knew he stood out on the street wearing a suit that was so obviously not made locally, in Japan even. But he didn't care when people took a step to the side as he passed, trying not to look him in the eye as they curiously regarded him. He simply kept walking, the amused smirk still etched on his lips. He was Neji Hyuuga after all.

He was halfway down the street when he abruptly turned to his right. He stood in front of the Sharingan Slot Parlour if one were to believe the neon-lit sign that hung above the entrance. Through the glass doors he could see the gamblers sitting at the slot machines and he pulled up his nose in disgust. Filthy men and women that couldn't lay off of the gambling, sitting behind these godforsaken machines instead of entertaining their families under the false pretence of having to work overtime. A pathetic lot was what he thought them to be. It made him glad this was not the business he was working in.

Taking one last drag from his cigarette he threw it onto the ground, putting it out with the heel of his black dress-shoe.

The moment he neared the entrance the doors were opened for him by two rough looking men, both in black business-suits. They nodded their heads in acknowledgement and on equally rough tones chorused: "Sir."

Neji nodded his head yet didn't bother to look either of the man in the eye. He stood in the doorway for a moment, watching the scenery in front of him with a look that came very close to disgust.

Slot machines were lined up in perfect straight lines, going all the way to the back. People, from businessmen to tramps, sat hunched over in their chairs watching the machines intently not even paying attention at someone entering the pachinko parlour.

Bright lights flickered on and off from both the machines and the ceiling while the machines seemed to radiate a constant glow. With a sigh he started to walk to the back of the parlour, still thinking that the black and white vinyl that covered the floor should have been forbidden by law.

In his opinion, this place was where the scum of the town met. Because as he got nearer to the back, the more hushed whispers he heard and the more looks he received. In the back of the parlour was where men, sometimes an occasional woman, thought of plans to fool the yakuza. How utterly wrong and stupid these people were, he thought with huff.

That the government claimed that no gambling parlours were in yakuza hands didn't immediately mean that it was accurate information they told their people. Because if one were to ever make a list of compulsive liars residing in Japan, the government would be on top of that list.

It was pathetic that people still held such belief in their government to believe every word being said, every promise being made. It wouldn't be too long before everyone in this on the eye quiet town just outside the metropolis of Tokyo would get smacked with reality. And what a hard wall they would crash into.

When he reached the back of the parlour and was about to ascend the stairs that were hidden mostly in the darkness of a hallway, a hand was roughly placed on his shoulder.

He wasn't shocked, merely surprised and very agitated when he turned around to face the unlucky person that chose to mess with him today.

The man that stood in front of him looked despicable. A long, thin sluggish figure with ribs showing, probably the cause of malnutrition. And if the body and posture of the man weren't bad enough, his face would scare any woman in the world away. Sunken cheeks, thin chapped lips, droopy eyes and multiple scars covering his bald head.

This was the kind of man that wanted to look tough but in reality was only fooling himself.

In a voice that sounded like the man had drunken too much alcohol and afterwards had received a blow to his private parts, the man said: "You can't go up there."

With a blow the man was pushed against the side of a slot machine, fear flashing through his now wide eyes as a hand was putting great pressure on his neck and lungs. His entire body was shaking and Neji hadn't felt like beating someone up this badly for a long time.

But instead of punching the living daylights out of the man, he glared at him with his frightening eyes and on a tone that meant death when defied hissed: "I can't _what_?"

Never in his life had the man, that was now facing the wrath of someone he should have figured out was dangerous the moment he had caught sight of him, felt this scared. Surely he was about to wet his pants when he answered the threatening person on a shrill voice. "Y-you -"

The man immediately stopped speaking as he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Someone was descending and he shivered with fear. He closed his eyes, knowing he wasn't going to live through the night if someone from upstairs thought the man that was pushing him against the machines was worth the trouble of coming down. "Have mercy." He whispered, his desperate voice indicating he was silently praying to himself.

"Heh," the white-eyed young man chuckled for a second before throwing the man he was holding down to the ground. "Don't worry," he said, his voice sounding surprisingly husky as he spoke, "with your looks even your mommy won't mourn your death."

The bald man scrambled up and fell down on his knees, pitifully bowing his head until his forehead touched the dirty ground. He whimpered as the person that had surely come to kill him stood still next to his tormentor.

Itachi, the man who had come down the stairs, was tall and menacing in posture with long raven-black hair. He snapped his fingers and not even two seconds later the bald man was hauled off of the ground by two black-suited man.

Itachi chuckled at the fright that showed on the face of his victim and in an almost amused tone said: "You don't have to worry, after we're done with you no-one will even recognize that ugly body of yours."

"Neji," without looking at the brown-haired man as he spoke, Itachi turned around and motioned for Neji man to follow him up the stairs, which he did with a grin.

The bald man was dragged out of the back-door of the parlour, his begs and screams for forgiveness ignored as everyone in the parlour turned back to their games.

* * *

Neji watched the strong muscled back of the man in front of him and grinned when the door at the top of the stairs was held open for him by the sexy man.

When he wasn't at the compound he was treated like this most of the time due to the clothes he wore and the dangerous aura that surrounded him. But when Itachi held the door for him, he knew it was out of respect instead of fear. And in a world where respect was hard to find, he couldn't help but feel a little flattered.

When he entered the room that was situated on the second floor he almost sighed happily at the contrast it showed with the parlour downstairs.

Neji, although he was particularly raised in such surroundings, disliked the parlour.

He disliked being in a crowd because of the people pressing against him, pushing and shoving, and the big risk someone would try to kill him. Not that he wasn't capable of defending himself, on the contrary. It were simply situations he'd rather avoid.

Besides, the parlour was always filled with men and women with bad records and almost looked like a spaceship because of the thousand bright lights on the slot machines.

That though, wasn't the worst in Neji's opinion. It was the smell of cigarette-smoke, the faint odour of a garbage-dump and a body that hadn't been washed in days that seemed to waft through the air of the parlour that disgusted him most.

But as to where the parlour was disgustingly old-fashioned and cheaply decorated the private area on the first floor radiated wealth, luxury and an overall comfortable atmosphere. It was after all the sanctuary of both Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake, both known for their expensive tastes and adoration for one-of-a-kind furniture.

A good example of that was the couch that stood in the middle of the rectangle room, facing the ceiling-high window that overlooked the street. The couch was an acquisition of Kakashi and in Neji's opinion a complete eyesore.

He had mentioned once that the L-shaped white-leather couch with bloodstains painted across it was awfully tacky, dated and looked absolutely hideous in the room with the beautiful, well-kept wooden-floor. Itachi had claimed it was beautiful art and very well-made since it could be used as a couch as well.

When Neji had protested against that, Kakashi had chimed in and it took only two minutes and two complete colour-blind, distasteful persons to shut Neji up about the subject forever.

In the corner on the other side of the room stood another piece of furniture that one would not see everywhere. But in Neji's opinion it did fit quite well in the surroundings. It was a small bar with a flowery design carved into the wooden sides. It was an old-fashioned bar with stained glass lamps with dimmed lights hanging above it, casting a yellowish glow in the hindmost left corner of the room. The left corner if one were to stand on the street that is. Against the wall behind the bar hung a glass cabinet which contained numerous bottles of liquor from all over the world.

In one of the three barstools, placed with their backs to the door, sat a young man, tapping his fingers against the lacquered wooden top of the bar. The barstools that had the same look as the bar itself and the man, who had hair as black as the midnight-sky and pale skin that looked almost as porcelain would, fit right in.

"Hate the suit." Neji commented on a dry tone and a smirk etching his pinkish lips as he caught sight of the man.

The suit indeed looked hideous and it was a pity it was worn by a man who in general turned every women's head when he walked down a street. Not in the suit he was currently wearing though.

And of course Neji was slightly at fault for giving his friend the suit-jacket. It was an ugly, moss-green jacket that surprisingly fit quite snugly with the pale man's curves.

"Yes," the man turned around and looked at Neji with his jet-black eyes that could make any desired person either swoon or want to hide in fear. He looked slightly dismayed and his thin lips turned downwards in an almost disapproval way as he spoke. "You should know."

Neji's smirk only grew at the comment.

The black dress-shoes and pants could go well with a simple white button-up and would have the man look as authoritarian and imposing as he always did. And even though the green jacket with nothing underneath it did show a well-shaped muscular chest, it still looked hideous.

There was of course only one reason Neji had given his friend such a thing for his birthday. Neji himself had received a leather collar, along with a leash from his friend thus in his opinion this revenge was justified.

It was, next to a convenient gift, also a good riddance for he himself had received the green suit-jacket for his birthday. Even though his always green-clad bushy eye-browed friend had given it to him as a genuine gift.

Yet, now that he actually saw someone wearing the thing he was damned glad he had not ever done so. "Why are you wearing it, Sasuke? Isn't that going against almost every rule in your 'Road to Vanity' book?"

Immediately after Neji finished his question Sasuke's expression turned into a scowl and in a snarl he proclaimed: "I was out of clean clothes, the washer is on strike."

It wasn't often that Neji found himself in a surprised state but with the Uchiha brothers, even Hell could freeze over. He blinked. "She is on strike?"

Sasuke huffed and shook his head with a dark look. "He. Last week that stupid cunt that has washed my clothes for years claimed I looked at her suggestively." He let out a mocked laugh before continuing. "Now this new guy claims I made a pass at him." Sasuke grumbled.

Neji rolled his eyes. It was unusual of domestic staff to come up with such accusations. But sometimes a daring man or woman would show up with the intentions of making some money of trying to blackmail their masters into paying them a fee to shut up about a crime they had not committed.

Neji had had a housekeeper that had tried such a thing with him too. But the Hyuuga's, as were the Uchiha's, were Yakuza and no-one could fool the master in deception. With a small sigh Neji brushed an elegant hand through his long brown tresses. "This town needs to be taught not to defy us." He sighed.

"Oh don't worry." Sasuke smirked as he spoke and Neji could hear Itachi chuckle behind him. It was a deep, rich sound that would have Neji shiver hadn't he heard it a million times before.

"After they find the bodies of our unfortunate cleaners we'll get all the respect we want again." Hot breath ghosted over Neji's ear and he smirked as a sure, strong hand was pressed against the small of his back.

Without looking up Neji let himself be gently nudged towards the couch. "People sometimes need to be reminded this village is run with a tight reign." He said.

Instead of sitting down on the couch he took several more steps until he stood in front of the ceiling-high window that covered the entire street-side of the room.

"Bourbon?" Itachi asked and without waiting for a reply from the beautiful male standing in front of the window made his way to the bar.

While he waited, Neji watched the street with a disgusted look etching his beautiful face. One of the men that loitered about the street that was lit by street-lamps and flashing multi-coloured neon-lights fell onto the ground, puking his guts out.

It was the kind of man that was married with a child, maybe two, and a decent paying job. The kind of man that had proud parents because their child grew up to have the perfect life. It were those kind of men that were most unsatisfied with their life's, wishing they could be someplace else, working somewhere else with a not-so-average girl clinging to their arms.

Those men were regulars at the pachinko parlour. Neji had heard them claim it was a one-time thing. They just needed to get away from the Misses for a few hours.

It perhaps started out as the truth but after coming back for three times and more it slowly turned into the simple lie of having to work over-time.

"Disgusting creatures aren't they?" Itachi asked as he dangled the half-filled glass of Bourbon on the rocks in front of Neji who took it silently as his expression darkened.

"I will never understand how you can work in the parlour." He informed his friend as his lips were pressed against each other in a thin line.

When he laid eyes on men such as the ones outside he was always relieved he was not born into a Bakuto family, who were traditional gamblers and could be considered gambling gangs. It was true that Yakuza who dealt with gambling and such made good money and had a lesser chance of getting caught then his blackmailing activities.

But Neji was grateful he did not have to witness desperate men, addicted to gambling and alcohol and who knows what, pleading for only a hundred dollar. He'd rather have someone find him blackmail material, create it if necessary, and then pay a visit to the unfortunate victim.

With a small smile Neji sipped his drink. He closed his eyes as he felt the strong liquor glide down his throat as he drank, the feeling spreading a familiar warmth through his body and he couldn't help but sigh.

This were always the perfect evenings. The private Uchiha lounge was always a peaceful place to Neji. Standing in front of the window, drinking one of the best Bourbon flown into the country just for him by Itachi, feeling the other man's body heat against his back. Life was good the way it was.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own!

**Chapter 02 **

_Klick-klick-klick-klick-klick_

The sound of a state-of-the-art digital camera taking batch after batch of photographs of the corpulent, balding man lounging on a terrace with a European woman with long blonde hair and almost blinding bright red lipstick echoed through the silent car.

A sigh passed Neji's lips and he turned his head to the car's ceiling, studying it with an annoyed expression adorning his face. His feet were thrown onto the dash-board, leaving white smudges on the black leather and the tips of the black dress-shoes shining the tiniest bit from the ray of sun that fell onto them.

He retrieved his Black Devil cigarettes from his suit-jacket and pulled one of the black sticks out, throwing the package onto the dashboard while lightning the cigarette with a puff of smoke.

His partner pulled up his nose and with a frown turned to watch Neji. His opalescent eyes, a Hyuuga trait, watched Neji's feet and instead of a frown a firm scowl was set on Tokuma Hyuuga's face when he finally caught Neji's eyes.

"What?" Neji asked, an elegant eyebrow raised and the rest of his face stoic. He wasn't in the mood for a lecture about the fact Tokuma didn't accept smoking in his car. For as far he was concerned, the man worked for him and thus did not have a say in this. He suppressed the urge to sigh though when his partner rolled his eyes. At least it stopped that annoying click of that camera for a minute.

"At least open the window when you light one of those fucking things." Tokuma sighed, pushing strands of short, dark-brown hair from his face. To no avail, his hair was so unwilling it always jumped right back in the same, ridiculous bed-head fashion.

Neji clacked his tongue, taking a drag of his cigarette and making sure the cloud of smoke swirled across Tokuma's skin. He smirked when the man turned up his nose in silent disgust but turned to look at the ceiling again. "I could also spray-paint Sokaiya across the hood of the car. Just in case a silver BMW with black-tinted windows, one of them half-open and smoke coming out of it didn't already scream Yakuza." He said almost tonelessly. But if one were to listen a little closer a slight humour was laced through his words as well.

While Neji enjoyed intimidating people, during work-hours he could not afford such things. As a Sokaiya he needed to blend in, be invisible so he could find the blackmail material he needed, because the Sokaiya busied themselves with corporate extortion and Neji would be lying if he said he did not enjoy it. Threatening the high-and-mighty with their own dirty laundry to see them beg and shrivel with fear was quite enjoyable in his opinion.

Tokuma sighed in defeat, shaking his head and turning back to the car-window again.

Neji suppressed a smirk. He got along fine with the young man because he knew not to irritate Neji. He was quick to notice a topic wasn't up for discussion and didn't press his opinion. They both knew Neji was the unspoken leader between the two of them after all.

"Oh, oh!" Tokuma cried out suddenly, taking pictures like crazy. "This is good." He moaned, a thing he always did when he finally got some material after hours of staking out, tracking and taking useless photo's.

Immediately Neji put his feet down onto the ground, leaned across the passenger-seat and peered out of the passenger-seat window with a curious frown.

Outside on the terrace their target, a bank-director with at least two mistresses along with a wife at the age of fifty-eight, was kissing his female companion in a way even teenagers shouldn't be allowed to do so in public.

Neji pulled up his nose in disgust and sat back in his seat again, taking a drag and turning his head back to the sky-roof on the ceiling of the car. "That's disgusting."

"It is, isn't it?" Tokuma shot back excitedly, still snapping picture after disgusting picture. "It's perfect material!"

Neji let a sigh pass his lips.

Sometimes he wondered what life would've been like if he were an average twenty-one year-old. How he would have been as a person had he never seen this dark side of society.

Yet he found himself coming to the same conclusions as he always did.

He had attended high-school. Because even though he was born in a Yakuza family, the Oyabun had ensured a relatively normal childhood for most children. Neji praised himself lucky his uncle, Hiashi, was the Oyabun. Because having a respectful and honest man as the Head of the Clan ensured the clan lived by the same rules.

So, having attended school, Neji knew what it would be like to have a normal life. And judging from the number of people drinking, gambling and cheating he could say with perfect ease that an average life with a wife, two kids and a nine-to-five job would be dull and boring, like reading a dictionary.

It meant you were pushed inside a box, labelled by your job and judged by the size of your house. Stereo-typed without so much as a chance to either object or make yourself stand out. Because those things, those feelings and the promise of someone being great in the future were suppressed, starting as early as kindergarten.

Because little children who loved doing puzzles, who possessed a great insight and quick brain at a tender age, were forced to play outside. Little children whose teachers were afraid they would get ahead of class and thus intimidate parents of children who were good at other things instead of doing puzzles.

Because no parent, even if the children were in kindergarten, wanted their child to be second-best. And thus, because all parents push their children to be the best and give their all, a society has been created in which everyone wants to be number one.

And because of that, every average person with the ultimate goal of being number one will end up on second place. Because there's always someone better than you and in a world where no-one can just be what they want to be, that is unacceptable.

And those people, those average number-two people who time and time again missed their spot on the main stage, turned to desperate things such as gambling.

Perhaps, Neji thought, that was the reason he was disgusted with the people that visited the pachinko parlour. Because they were a constant reminder of what he could've been had he not been born in this family.

And perhaps he looked down upon them because sometimes, just sometimes and only in a moment of madness, he wanted to be average.

* * *

The irritation that hung in the air had settled like a thick, dense fog and they were somehow unable to get rid of it.

The bad news that had just been shared with them was bad indeed and not even Naruto, who was loitering by the bar, dared to crack a joke.

Naruto's father, Iruka, was a bartendender at the club the Uchiha's owned and thus the blond was around the club a lot. He had a bubbly personality and was always in for some fun. But even he realized his friend would put a gun to his head if he so much as whispered now.

Neji thought that by now Naruto should know Sasuke well enough. And if he were to judge by the silence that hung in the air, Naruto realized that an irritated Sasuke was a dangerous Sasuke.

With a sigh passing his lips Neji retrieved his bourbon-filled glass from the table and allowed his gaze to sweep over the interior of the club.

It was your average black-floored, U-shaped seats on the sides and dance floor in the middle kind of club. It wasn't a fancy club and not too big with a bar at the front and one in the back next to the DJ-booth with state-of-the-art appliances.

The club Amaterasu wasn't high-profile and also wasn't meant for the wealthier part of society, but it wasn't supposed to be. The sole reason the Uchiha-clan had set up this club was to legalize their earnings. It was a money laundering paradise.

"All those gloomy faces, who died?"

Neji turned his eyes to the back of the club. Next to the bar, in the doorway of the back-room stood a tall, lean man with skin just slightly darker than Itachi and Sasuke's and short, spiky black hair. Shisui Uchiha, cousin of Itachi and Sasuke and in charge of managing Amaterasu, smirked at the sight he was met with.

"The family doctor did." Neji droned, not at all amused by the situation yet not of the opinion it was as grave a situation as the Uchiha's made it out to be.

Shisui raised an eyebrow, greeted Iruka with a small wave and pushed himself away from the door-post, sauntering towards the table the Yakuza were sitting at.

He sat down next to Kakashi, grabbed the book out of the silver-haired man's hands and threw it onto the table with a disapproving shake of his head. "My, my Kakashi. Reading that impudent porn while discussing death. Have you no tact at all?"

Kakashi raised the eyebrow of his one visibly eye, the other covered by long, silver-coloured bangs that fell down onto the black mask that covered the lower half of the man's face.

Why he wore the mask? Neji didn't know for sure. But he knew for a fact that Kakashi's left eye was scarred, badly. He had never looked into it or asked for a reason. It wasn't his business and if it was, Kakashi would tell him.

"Tact has nothing to do with it, Shisui. I just don't care." Kakashi said bluntly, as always. He was known for not beating about the bush and say what was on his mind.

Shisui's laughter rang through the air and he patted Kakashi's shoulder with a chuckle that earned him a glare from said man.

Shisui was always like this, carefree and happy. Neji never understood how someone in their business could be like that but perhaps it was as Kakashi said and the man simply didn't care.

"So, what killed our unfortunate, old doctor?" Shisui asked, looking around the group. His eyes settled on Neji who was sipping his bourbon.

Neji cocked his head to the side when he caught the dark-red eyes of the Uchiha. "Old age." He deadpanned.

He wasn't particularly fond of Shisui. It wasn't so much his outgoing, carefree attitude that irritated Neji. It was the fact the 27 year-old man had somehow decided Hinata, Neji's 20 year-old cousin, would be perfect as his girlfriend. Now if Hinata had been anything like her sister Hanabi, Neji wouldn't mind so much.

Hanabi was a confident woman with a quick brain and a sometimes foul mouth. She stood up for herself and had fought hard at her fifteen years of age to be respected among the Yakuza in her clan. She could whip Shisui into submission any day.

Hinata on the other hand had little confidence, was silent and as shy as a baby-rabbit. She was always polite, soft-spoken and Neji cared for her like he would for a sister. The same went for Hanabi, although Neji didn't feel as much need to look out for Hanabi's well-being then he did for Hinata's.

And he knew without a doubt that Shisui would be very bad for Hinata. She would be completely subjected to Shisui with his straightforward personality. His personality though wasn't the only problem. The man was seven years Hinata's senior and that, along with the fact he was indeed a Yakuza and for that reason a danger to Hinata's safety, had sealed the deal for Neji.

But Shisui was persistent and throughout the months Neji's dislike towards the Uchiha had only increased.

Yet Neji knew not to show his personal dislikes in any situation besides one where he was with either Itachi or Sasuke in an empty room. Yet he hadn't confided in his friends about this, Shisui being their cousin.

So he pushed any thoughts of dislike and irritation towards the Uchiha looking at him to the back of his mind and paid attention to what Shusui had to say.

"And the problem is?" He asked, his eyes leaving Neji's to travel across the table.

Sasuke scoffed. "You should know, you get yourself shot often enough."

Kakashi chuckled and Shisui's expression froze, his lips suddenly set in a thin line. He wasn't very fond of people reminding him that sometimes he could get somewhat careless.

Neji watched silently, taking one last sip of his bourbon and setting it down onto the table, drawing everyone's attention. "There is absolutely no problem at all. I will grace the new doctor with a visit, explain the situation and I am sure with the correct arguments and just the right amount of pressure this will be solved within the week."

He then stood up, grabbing his Black Devils from the table. "Now gentlemen, I'm going outside for a smoke."

* * *

The brick wall he was leaning against was cold, the temperature having dropped by several degrees now that the first signs of winter were showing itself. The cool wind teased the smoke from his cigarette, blew through his hair and made him shiver. He should have just smoked inside as he always did but he just had to leave the room for a few moments.

Shisui was getting to him and even though he didn't want the man courting his cousin, it wasn't his decision to make or his business to stick his nose into. He needn't be afraid because for as far as he knew, Hinata held not a single interest in the man and even if she did, his uncle certainly wouldn't approve of Shisui Uchiha as his son-in-law.

A smirk appeared on his face when footsteps slowly neared him.

He knew who it was. No-one on the street even dared to walk past him, crossing the street to avoid walking too close past the clearly irritated Yakuza.

But not this man. No, because even if he were holding a gun Itachi would walk up to him and make his irritation disappear as snow would for the sun with a single remark.

"You're scaring people."

When the husky voice reached his ears Neji shook his head. "I always do that." He said, taking a drag from his cigarette and watching with half-lidded eyes as the smoke swirled almost playfully away on the gush of wind that blew through the air.

He shivered though when the cold seeped through his light-grey suit, not even the long-sleeved black shirt stopping the cold. He really should've bothered taking his coat with him.

"Here,"

Neji looked up when Itachi spoke again. The man was holding Neji's black coat out to him and Neji took it with a grateful smile. The smile disappeared as quickly as it came though, the Hyuuga not the kind of person to grace many people with a happy or amused quirk of his lips.

"Thanks," he said, taking the cigarette between his lips while he slipped into his coat.

Itachi nodded and turned to lean against the wall as well, his shoulder touching Neji's but just barely.

Neji took the cigarette and sighed. One day Itachi would ruin him with this nice behaviour, he was sure of it.

"So," the Uchiha started while fishing a smoke out of his own package of cigs. "Shisui's bragging about being the first to fuck Hinata." He stated bluntly.

Neji scowled. "He'd better not." The Hyuuga growled. He threw his cigarette onto the ground and put it out with the heel of his shoe angrily.

He disliked losing his composure but he simply couldn't help it. He grew up with Hinata and they had been together from kindergarten to High School until he had started working under his uncle as a Sokaiya they had been inseparable.

Nowadays Neji was gone a lot, angry and irritated quite often and he didn't want to bother Hinata with such things. The girl was as pure as the first flakes of snow and he couldn't stand the thought of his darling cousin being smudged by someone as ruthless as Shisui, or himself for that matter. That's why he rarely saw her anymore, afraid he'd tell her things she shouldn't ever know about.

Suddenly Itachi chuckled and with a shiver coursing through his body Neji looked up at the man.

Itachi looked sideways and smirked when he caught Neji's gaze. "He won't follow through." He said, quite amused by the situation. "He's quite impressed with you. He wouldn't dare."

Neji smirked. "Heh, that's good to know." He said, closing his eyes in satisfaction.

Not that Shisui had given up forever. He'd been after Hinata for over a year already but his quest was put on pause whenever Neji felt the urge to smash the man's head. Why? Because the Uchiha knew Neji would follow through with any threat he made. The reason for Neji's relief? Because a war between the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's would be certainly lost by the Hyuuga's, whose clan consisted out of only family while the Uchiha's had outsiders working for them like Kakashi.

"So," Itachi said, pushing himself away from the wall and turning to Neji with his usual blank expression back into place. "You coming?"

Neji raised an elegant eyebrow as he regarded the Uchiha, dressed in a sleek black suit with white shirt that made him look even more pale then he already was. It wasn't Neji's favourite look for the man since the colour was off and he liked the long hair loose instead of tied at the base of the man's slender neck.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"We, my dear Neji, are going to visit late doctor Nara's son, wife and grandson. They've arrived an hour ago and are getting settled in the house just outside town." Itachi said with a smirk.

Neji chuckled. "Oh yes, this will be fun." He said and stepped away from the wall himself.

Side by side the two men made their way to Itachi's imported blue-and-black 1969 Mustang.

And the car was perhaps even more impressive in the streets of Japan then the two Yakuza walking down the sidewalk.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 03**

Neji liked his life. In fact, he liked it so much he'd rather not die yet.

But he should have remembered that with Itachi behind the steering-wheel staying alive was never a guarantee.

If Neji had been a normal man living a normal life he might have even prayed to whatever god was around to safe his pathetic life.

But he was Yakuza and even if he would ever pray it would be to the devil since he was quite certain no god would listen to him and his pleas for rescue.

Because even though he was a feared man and could face even the most dangerous of situations and didn't even blink while threatening an unfortunate person he was definitely in agony now.

The furniture van driving in front of the '69 Mustang was slowing down, the orange flashing light indicating the driver was doing so because he needed to turn right at the next crossing. But Itachi was racing down the road as he always did and Neji could do nothing but watch as the back of the van came closer and closer rapidly.

Because criticizing Itachi's driving-skills equalled a gun to your head or, in Neji's case, a murderous glare and silent treatment for at least two days.

But, the Hyuuga decided he didn't have a death-wish thus when Itachi showed no signs of actually slowing down from the 60 miles per hour he was driving the brunet casually called out the other's name.

The Uchiha didn't reply, kept his gaze fixed on the road in front of him yet his lips curled up into the smallest of smirks.

And suddenly, when the van was already rounding the corner and Neji was quite certain they would crash into it, Itachi put on the brakes and changed gears.

When the car rounded the corner with normal speed, following the van, Neji breathed a very soft sigh of relief before sucking in a big gulp of air again when his friend pushed down the accelerator, the car shooting over the road and swaying almost dangerously when the Mustang sped past the furniture van.

"Maniac," the Hyuuga muttered under his breath, glaring out of the car-window and wondering, though a little fearfully, how much clutter there would be if the car crashed into one of the trees lined next to the road.

He was quite certain that even though their deaths would be mourned by many, family mostly, it would be celebrated by more. Not that he actually cared about that. The more people wanted him dead, the better was he doing his job.

Itachi merely chuckled, well aware of the fact Neji disapproved of his driving-style. What the Hyuuga didn't know was that Itachi loved to rile him up, thus drove faster than he did in general and took corners in a gear higher then he would normally.

Neji shook his head when his friend simply chuckled. He turned to look outside and, pointing to the house in the distance, said: "Try not to topple the car over when pulling into the driveway."

* * *

Neji threw open the passenger-door of the car and stepped out angrily, glaring at the Uchiha across the top of the roof.

Itachi looked impassive though and turned towards the street rather than the traditional, Japanese style house. "Looks like the doctor arrived." He observed when the same furniture van they had been driving behind pulled over in front of the house.

"Heh," Neji smirked and reached into his coat-pocket to retrieve his pack of cigarettes from it.

Lighting the black fag he turned to the same direction as Itachi and his opalescent eyes followed every move the man that now stepped out of the car made.

The tall, brown-haired man that walked up to the two Yakuza had slightly sun-tanned skin, brown eyes which shone with suspicion, and his hair was pulled up in a high tail which looked in Neji's opinion remarkably like the top of a pineapple.

He took a drag of is cigarette, breathing out the smoke slowly and stepping forward until he stood in front of the man, whose composure looked more bored then irritated. Yet his expression showed differently and the Hyuuga smirked.

"Nara, I assume?" He asked, his gaze flicking over to the car for a moment and noticing a woman and a young man his age were getting out of it.

"Who's asking?" The man asked.

Neji turned his gaze back to the man and his expression changed from amused to almost stone-cold. He took another drag of his cigarette, watching with slightly hooded eyes and a composure which radiated authority and danger.

The smoke drifted towards the brown-haired man, teasing his skin but he didn't pull up his nose, simply watched the Hyuuga with a lazy expression and waiting patiently for his question to be answered.

"Neji Hyuuga." The long-haired brunet introduced himself with a small nod of his head. This man had guts and he respected that. Yet he did hope the man's attitude wouldn't be an obstacle to his goal. He wanted this done fast and without trouble but as always wouldn't hesitate to use any means necessary to get what he wanted.

The man's eyes widened slightly and only for a moment. "I should've known." The man said with a grimace.

This told Neji his name was recognized without needing an explanation. He had to admit, he would almost be disappointed if that hadn't been the case.

But the fact that this man dared to speak his thoughts out loud in front of someone he knew was a Yakuza could turn into a problem later thus the Hyuuga decided to get things over with quickly. He lifted his gaze and caught the man's eyes while taking another drag from his cigarette. "So, should I be sorry for your loss or are you not Shikaku Nara?" He asked bluntly and boldly.

A pained expression flickered across the man's features and he lowered his eyes for a second, his lazy expression faltering and even though it didn't show on Neji's face, he was gleeful and happy with that reaction.

Because the first thing you did when wanting to convince a person of your opinion or have them do something for you, was finding a weak spot one could use if necessary. And Shikaku Nara's recently deceased father was definitely something Neji would take advantage of.

"Dad?"

Shikaku didn't turn around when he was called, just raising his hand to let his son know nothing was wrong.

Neji and Itachi did turn to watch the young man that now walked up to them though and when Neji caught sight of the younger Nara he blinked.

The young man was nothing special and almost a mirror-image of his father. But to Neji it seemed an improved mirror-image and he thanked his ability to stay impassive in any situation for otherwise he'd sure be staring.

Because the brown hair that was pulled in the same fashion as his father's was seemed so much more silkier and shone slightly under the sun that beamed down onto them. His tanned skin was flawless, muscles taut and abs trained. The uncaring, bored slouch was perfect and didn't falter even when Neji's white eyes caught the man's dark-brown ones.

But in those eyes the Hyuuga saw curiosity, distrust mixed with suspicion but he could swear a hint of appreciation also swirled through those beautiful, breathtaking orbs. Appreciation for what, the Hyuuga did not know and since this young man wasn't the one he was dealing with, he refrained from asking.

"Mom wants to know if you've asked them already." The tone the man spoke on was the definition of boredom, and he pushed his hands into the pockets of the wide cargo-pants he was wearing.

Neji's eyes flashed dangerously and he looked towards the youth, cocking his head to the side and on a low murmur informing: "Asked us what?"

The tanned man turned to look at Neji again and, holding the Hyuuga's gaze with his, said: "If you could move the car from the driveway." His tone was meant to be indifferent but Neji noticed, after years of practice, that it shook slightly.

He felt a satisfied feeling course through his body. It always did when someone who seemingly didn't care about him being a Yakuza turned out to be slightly afraid in the end. The feeling he held power over someone was a wonderful one.

And suddenly, feral like a lion watching its prey waiting for the perfect moment to snatch the poor animal away and kill it quickly, Itachi took a step forward. With that he drew the attention of both Nara's to him and while crossing his arms across his strong chest he watched the two men with a blank expression yet his eyes followed every move either of the men made. His eyes slid from Shikaku to his son and his eyes caught the brown ones.

His expression stayed the same when Shikamaru blanched slightly but Neji knew the Uchiha was satisfied with himself. The icy tone the pale man spoke on sent visible shivers down Shikaku's back and Neji was certain they'd indeed be finished very soon.

"Shut that mouth of yours and I am sure we will leave you be very quickly." Itachi's words were like snow on a spring day and Neji resisted the urge to smirk when neither Shikaku and his son made another sound.

"It's quite easy." Neji said, his tone quite upbeat in comparison with the tone he normally spoke on when regarding his victim.

But these two men were to take the place of the dead family-doctor. These two men would save the lives of injured Yakuza since going to a state-hospital wasn't an option. The Nara's would be together with the Yakuza in a small room with both needles and scalpels ready to use on the hurt and damaged body of whoever had gotten himself hurt.

That complicated the situation and ensured that Neji couldn't afford to use his normal technique of threatening a person to them do what he wanted them to. Because these men could hold a grudge against the Yakuza, almost all people did. But they shouldn't come to hate them.

Because even though it would mean the end of the Nara family if a Yakuza were to die by intent on that table, it would also mean a meaningless death of a valued family-member for either Neji or Itachi.

So the Hyuuga would rather threaten the Nara men nicely into submission rather then beat them into it.

"You," Neji started, his gaze fixated on Shikaku and he radiated calmness while his entire posture demanded to be listened to. "Are here to replace your late father. Shikio was the man that was doctor to the Yakuza of this town. Our request is simple. We are merely looking for a replacement of that medical care and if you agree no problems will come your way in turn for your help."

The Hyuuga detested asking for something, requesting things. He was a Hyuuga, one of the best Sokaiya the clan had. He didn't need to ask for anything. He got without notifying his wish to have something. But this situation was different. Asking for something now could mean a better working-relationship with these men in the future and along with them actually agreeing, that was the most important thing.

Silence hung heavy in the air and in the corner of his eyes Neji could see a woman with shoulder-length brown hair step away from the van. The men would have to answer quickly. When it came to blackmailing, Neji hated dealing with women.

Most women he dealt with were either focussed on business or focussed on fucking whatever rich men came their way. Either kind of female was mean, sly and thought she knew how to deal with men with power. The reactions were always the same and both outcomes were a pain.

A women being blackmailed would either flirt with him or burst out in tears. The first disgusted the Hyuuga for he did not care at all for a woman's body. The second was a hassle to deal with and could attract unwanted attention.

No, Neji Hyuuga detested dealing with women because he himself wasn't one. He did not understand their brains, did not know how they thought and came to conclusions. Thus, he avoided a confrontation with a women and would do so in this particular situation as well.

Shikaku took a deep breath, his shoulders raising and falling down again when the air escaped him and with a nervous expression he watched the Hyuuga. "And if we refuse?" He asked, his voice certain and confident.

Neji actually chuckled, stunning all three men yet all but Itachi turned to look at him. Both Nara's knew not whether to be amused or afraid and their confusion fuelled the Hyuuga's amusement. This man, Shikaku Nara, was something different.

His chuckles quieted down and with a smirk playing on his lips Neji turned to watch Shikaku again. "You have a big house, a medical practice, a lovely wife and a young son. That's a lot to lose."

Giving the men in front of him a moment to let the words sink in Neji lit himself another cigarette before speaking again. "Now we want to keep things friendly so we would appreciate it if you would just agree right away. I'll come down with specifics once you've settled down and that's it, no one gets hurt."

Shikaku blinked, shocked and confused. He doubted which choice he should make but seeing both Yakuza had him make up his mind fairly quickly. "Come down on Sunday, that's the day before I open the practice." He muttered, his voice shaking and his shoulders slumped.

It was obvious he did not like the situation, nor the decision he had to make but this were Yakuza he was dealing with. And he, with just his wife and son could not go against two Yakuza clans. It would mean his and his family's death and he would do anything to avoid such a thing.

With a satisfied smirk Neji turned around and sauntered back to the car.

He opened the door swiftly, Itachi doing the same and sitting down behind the wheel again.

"Dad," the young man sighed.

Neji turned to look at the man that was probably his age. He took another drag of his cigarette, taking in the man's looks through the haze of smoke and licked his lips. The man, now tense from shock and disappointment in his father's fast agreement looked even more beautiful when not in that lazy slouch.

No, the Hyuuga certainly wouldn't mind getting back to this house on Sunday. Not if it meant he were to watch that body.

Wanting to see that shocked expression crawl over the son's face again Neji said with amusement: "Your father made a good decision. Otherwise we would have shot you. And trust me, Itachi is like Lucky Luke. You wouldn't even know he shot you."

And the look of shock and disapproval that he was graced with only widened his smirk and he slid himself in his seat while chuckling.

Shock was truly a gorgeous emotion when displayed on such a beautiful face.

* * *

If it weren't for the fact that a Yakuza taking the bus would make it to the front-page of a national newspaper Neji would certainly have done just that.

Itachi was speeding through town, running red lights and John Lee Hooker was playing the soundtrack of what Neji assumed was his ride on his way to death itself.

Neji almost felt bad for himself. He had always imagined his death-soundtrack to be more dramatic than this. It was almost a sad way to go for a Yakuza. A car-accident with blues playing almost gently in the background. He had to stop this, before this horrific thought actually would become reality.

"What car are you going to buy tomorrow, Itachi?" The Hyuuga asked casually. Turning in his seat so his back was pushed against the edge of the chair and the passenger-side door thus allowing him to face the pale Uchiha whose beautiful face was now marred with a frown.

Itachi didn't ask what the Hyuuga was asking or why. He never did and even though some found it frustrating, annoying and indistinct, to Neji Itachi's silences along with the slightest quirk of thin lips told more than his words ever could.

"Because I am damned sure if you keep this up you'll have your lovely Mustang parked against a street-lamp very soon." Neji dead-panned, watching his friend with the beginnings of a smirk playing on his own lips.

The quirk of Itachi's lips disappeared, his eyebrows drew together in the beginnings of a frown and Neji knew his friend was not amused.

He was quite startled though when suddenly Itachi turned the steering-wheel, put on the brakes and parked the car in front of a convenience store with screeching wheels.

Neji watched with slightly widened eyes as Itachi unbuckled his seatbelt and with a movement so fluid it astounded the Hyuuga, pushed himself forward slightly, his hands resting on Neji's chair while leaning over the gear-box.

A pink tongue licked thin lips and Neji's opalescent eyes followed the movement, not needing much more to be completely taken by Itachi. He allowed his gaze to trail up Itachi's face and when his eyes met Itachi's black ones the Uchiha smirked like the devil itself.

"You think my driving skills suck, Neji?" He asked, his hand moving slightly so his fingers rested against Neji's inner-thigh.

Neji worried his lip, ignoring the warm feeling that touch ignited and said: "You know I do."

Itachi chuckled darkly, putting just the littlest bit more pressure in his touch. "I do know, that's not the reason I stopped the car." He murmured, his fingers now drawing circles on top of Neji's pants. "Why did I stop the car, Neji?" He asked.

Neji kept their gazes locked, his breathing normal and ignored the touch. He refused to answer and Itachi knew it.

Because Neji knew why Itachi had stopped the car. But, since Itachi and him merely slept with each other when in need of a good shag, he did not have to defend himself to the other for checking the Nara's son out.

Itachi watched and after a minute of silence spoke on a husky murmur. "You deserve better than lazy-boy."

"Better is you?" Neji asked defiantly.

This was it, their little game. They would never get together because there was no real love between them, just a deep friendship and a need to satisfy cravings. But after all those years, they both couldn't help themselves.

"Always," Itachi replied, smirking.

And then the Uchiha leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a rough, brutal kiss. Chapped lips moved against Neji's and the Hyuuga threaded his fingers through long hair.

He pushed his lips a bit harder onto Itachi's, allowed his tongue to break-and-enter the Uchiha's delicious mouth to tease sensitive spots and draw soft gasps from the Yakuza.

Itachi pulled away after just a few moments, licking his lips and leaving Neji in his seat while he himself sat back behind the wheel with a self-satisfied smirk.

"When you get that Nara boy in your bed, share." Itachi said and Neji chuckled.

This thing, this friendship with benefits he shared with Itachi was a wondrous thing and he couldn't be any happier about it. Ever since that fateful day five years ago, Neji had never known sexual craving again.

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own  
**Note:** Smut in this chapter =)

**Chapter 04**

_Fifteen years ago_

The weather was perfect for the, to Neji, sad day.

Colourful leaves lay spread across the ground, a cold wind blew through the air, cooling his small body and it was raining mildly. The drops crawled down his pale skin, dampened his long hair and if he stood much longer in front of the grave even the clothes he wore underneath his jacket would be wet.

But the six-year-old couldn't care less about the weather or his health tomorrow. Because today was the anniversary of his parents' death and he was allowed this time alone which was almost a miracle.

Coming from a Yakuza clan meant that he wasn't allowed to leave the compound on his own aside from going to school. He was only six thus unable to defend himself. And with the Hyuuga-white-eyes all family-members had he stood out in a crowd, easily recognized as being a child of a Yakuza clan.

That meant he was an easy target, it would almost be effortless to either kidnap or kill him. Both disastrous for the clan thus everything was done to protect the children. Because even though they were allowed to lead a happy few first years, attending public school, it never truly was freedom a normal child had.

Because a normal child wasn't used to having a bodyguard walk him home, a normal child didn't look out for suspicious persons that might want to harm him.

But being able to attend public school, be around those normal children and even at their young age pretend for a while was a joy to the children of the Hyuuga clan. Although not all needed to pretend, only the smart ones understood what was going on and why they were different.

Neji was one of those children, at the age of six already having a very clear view of what the world was and what his future would be. Of course, the reality of murder and such was not known to the child but that it was not allowed he knew.

His father had never spoken with him about the family-business, as some liked to call it. He knew Hizashi had never spoken about his pride and joy, because that was what the family was to almost all of them, because his mother had forbidden it.

She was a gentle woman that had always labelled herself unlucky for falling for such a dangerous man. She wanted Neji to know nothing about the horrors of blackmailing before the age of twelve, preserving his innocence as long as possible.

They had been amazing, his entire world, his parents.

Until the day the police made a grave mistake they paid for with many losses.

It was already highly uncommon the police raided a Yakuza family, but apparently the last victim had taped everything and the police saw ground enough to loudly break down the door of the compound in the middle of the night.

What had made this raid into the massacre it is spoken of today was the fact Neji and his mother were taken since they would not give up Hizashi's hiding spot. It was quite easy. Hizashi would be killed when found, a woman and child were merely locked up. And with them being Yakuza, free before the night was over.

It was the sacrifice women of the clan made for their husbands, for it was one of the few things they could do.

Before they were taken away, shoved into a police-van and driven off into the dark night, the police-officer in charge thought he could show the Yakuza who was boss.

Reaching out to hit Neji's mother, the child had defiantly stood in front of her with his arms wide and his expression angry.

The officer had smirked, hit Neji instead and he had fallen to the ground because of the force of the blow.

A shot rang through the compound and a head-shot killed the man that had dared to hit Neji, a Yakuza-child.

His mother had then begged for him to stay down, he had closed his eyes tightly and pressed his small hands against his ears because he had been told to do so when and if this situation would ever occur.

When he was roughly pulled off of the ground again he screamed and kicked until the calm voice of his uncle told him to calm down, it was over.

That was now a year ago and in the beginning the death of his parents had been hard on Neji, as it would be for every child.

And even now, after months of crying and coming home to disappointment after disappointment he could not help but feel slightly betrayed. Because his parents had promised to be there for him, to love him forever.

Yet here he stood, alone in front of the big grave with his uncle waiting at the gates of the cemetery.

"They are never truly gone."

A voice, meant to be comforting but sounding almost dauntingly cold to Neji, drifted to him and Neji turned his head.

A boy, taller than him but by no means an adult, with skin paler than his own and long, silky raven-coloured hair was watching him through almond-shaped dark eyes. He stood straight, with his hands pushed into the pockets of his pants and Neji frowned.

"Who are you?" He questioned, slightly offended someone dared to interrupt him while he was mourning his parents death.

The other boy watched silently for a few seconds before slowly walking to Neji, who was watching him suspiciously.

When the black-haired youth stood in front of the grave he turned and bowed his head respectfully. "I am Itachi Uchiha." The boy said and he looked at Neji compassionately. "I lost my mother when I was your age."

Neji blinked. He knew who the Uchiha's were, they were Yakuza too and his uncle worked together with them sometimes. He cocked his head to the side and watched Itachi with childish curiosity. Would he be working with Itachi when he grew up?

But suddenly the words the other had spoken registered and Neji's face fell into a sad pout, murmuring: "I'm sorry for your loss."

Itachi blinked and then the tiniest of smiles graced his lips. "Thanks, Neji." He said.

The Hyuuga blinked. "You know me?" He asked curiously.

"Yes," Itachi nodded and extended his own small hand for Neji to take. "Your uncle wants us to be friends."

Owlishly the Hyuuga watched the hand before trailing his eyes upwards again until he met with Itachi's black ones. He then looked at the grave and turned back to the Uchiha again. "Mother always said I should make friends." He muttered to himself.

Then a small yet hesitant smile appeared on his lips and with cheeks slightly flushed from both cold and excitement took Itachi's hand in his even smaller one. "You're my first friend." He said proudly.

_

* * *

Five years ago_

He took a drag of his cigarette, watching as the smoke twirled in the air.

He shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable but failing miserably. He knew he couldn't get comfortable until he had told Itachi what was bothering him.

He took a breath and watched the man that sat next to him, on the other side of the couch.

He already knew Itachi wouldn't mind, but he was still nervous nonetheless. They had been friends for ten years now and this was the first real time he was going to openly and voluntary tell Itachi something about himself.

Normally they found out things about each other through their families, their work and because of rumours that tended to go around.

And it was fine that way, because neither man was the kind of person to enjoy talking about feelings.

But this, Neji had decided, was something he needed to tell his friend in person. Because, even though he had rather seen things differently, Itachi was part of the thing that was bothering him.

"Neji, put out that fucking cigarette and tell me what the fuck is eating at your nerves." Itachi said suddenly, glaring at his friend and adding: "You're annoying me."

The Hyuuga blinked and slowly turned away from Itachi, taking another drag of his cigarette before obediently putting it out in the ashtray that stood on the glass coffee-table in front of him.

He licked his lips, a nervous-tic, and he turned on the couch so he was now facing Itachi. Because he wanted to see the man's reaction, read the expression on that pale face when he asked the question he'd been dying to ask.

With half-lidded eyes he watched as Itachi turned his head to face him as well. Taking a breath Neji cocked his head to the side and trying to sound casual, inquired: "What's it like to have sex with a man?"

Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow, his entire expression showing nothing more than his usual blankness. He did turn his head to the side a bit and calmly asked: "Why?"

Neji watched, gauged his friend's reaction and caught the smallest glimmer that flashes through the black orbs. Itachi was at least interested in his reasons for asking and to Neji at that moment, was good enough.

He raised his gaze until he locked his opalescent eyes with Itachi's and he allowed a smirk to play on his lips. "Because I want to have sex with a man." He admitted, his voice just the littlest bit lower than normal.

Itachi was gay, Neji had known that ever since he was twelve and because Itachi was his friend, he had always been interested in that. But nowadays he found himself attracted to men, Itachi atop of his list.

The reason was simple, Itachi was gorgeous and even someone who hated the man with a passion would admit that the Uchiha was a vision to behold.

So, Neji had decided that if he were to ever sleep with a man, loose his virginity, Itachi would be the one with that honour if he wanted to. Because Neji trusted no-one in the world more than he did Itachi, because they had known each other for ten years and most of all, because Neji was attracted to Itachi.

He wasn't in love with the man, probably never would be because there were so many things about Itachi that annoyed him. But he was sixteen, he wanted sex and he wanted it now with Itachi and his fist true love could be screwed.

"You experience having sex, Neji." Itachi told the young man, the smallest of smirks on his lips. "I'd have to show you."

Neji licked his lips, watching his friend for a few seconds. This was an invitation if he'd ever seen one and without a doubt was he going to accept it.

To some that might seem a bit strange, seeing that they were friends. But they were also Yakuza and teenagers and so far, nothing about their friendship had been normal. No reason to start now.

So with a sensual smirk set on his lips and with his gaze locked on Itachi's he crawled to the sexy man on the other side of the couch.

Itachi watched him with a raised eyebrow, the littlest hints of lust swirling through his black orbs, and that same, all-knowing smirk.

When he reached his friend, Neji moved himself until he sat on Itachi's lap, his arms moving to broad shoulders and he allowed his fingers to weave through silky, long hair. "Oh, really now?" He murmured and looked at the Uchiha with hooded eyes.

Itachi hummed, a low and sensual sound that send shivers down Neji's body, and placed his hands against Neji's hips, pulling the Hyuuga closer to him. "Really," he said and then with a serious expression added: "But don't expect things you won't get."

A small smile appeared on Neji's lips. Itachi was one of the few persons that got to see him smile as he also knew that he himself was one of the few persons Itachi didn't just use. Hence why he was reminded this was just sex, nothing more and nothing less.

"Hmm, I just want my friend to show me what good sex between men is like." He whispered, his breath ghosting across Itachi's thin lips and he simply couldn't help himself.

He hungrily pressed his lips down onto Itachi's, his tongue impatiently and greedily breaching past the Uchiha's lips and exploring the hot, wet cavern. His chest moves against Itachi's strong abs and he pushed his pelvis against Itachi's groin wantonly.

He knew he didn't really have reasons for not telling Itachi about his attraction, but doubt can be a strange thing. Especially to the teenage mind. But now he deemed himself ridiculously shy and stupid for having walked around particularly lusting after his best friend for the past half year.

So now that he finally was allowed to touch the Uchiha as he wished, he took full pleasure in that and wanted to get fucked as soon as possible.

After a second or two Itachi returned the lust-filled, almost desperate, kiss and stroked Neji's tongue with his own, claiming dominance over the younger male. One of his hands trailed down the Hyuuga's back, teasingly stroking Neji's spine and his other hand disappeared underneath a dark-blue shirt.

With a muffled moan Neji leaned into the touch of Itachi's strong, warm hand and he shivered when that same hand quickly and deftly found its way to a dusk nipple.

Itachi smirked into the kiss, delighted he is succeeding this rapidly in taking control of Neji. Of course, the youngsters inexperience and teenage-hormones are partially to blame for that but that didn't stop the rush of sweet desire that courses through the Uchiha's body.

Hot fingers, burning Neji's skin, dip into the back of his pants and with a slightly shocked gasp Neji pulled away from the kiss, his head falling down onto Itachi's broad shoulder.

He turned his head, his hair falling down Itachi's chest, and nipped and licked the pale skin of the Uchiha's neck. When a soft sigh escaped Itachi Neji nipped the skin again, his tongue teasing the red mark he left afterwards.

And then Itachi's hand slipped completely inside his pants, caressing the skin he came across and Neji bucked his hips with a breath escaping him. This entire experience was the most arousing thing he'd ever gone through in his entire life and the prospect of Itachi lying him down on the couch and ravishing him has Neji groan.

"Itachi," he muttered huskily, his hands stroking down Itachi's chest and slipping underneath the shirt the man was wearing. The skin felt soft and supple under his touch and as his hands moved upwards, so did Itachi's shirt revealing unmarred pale skin to Neji's eyes.

When one of Itachi's fingers found its way to Neji's entrance and stroked across it quickly before pulling away again Neji released a shuddering breath before pushing his hips forward in a begging gesture. He moaned loudly when his already hard, clothed cock brushed against Itachi's aroused member.

With a smirk Itachi leaned forward, effectively pushing his own groin a bit closer against Neji's and he breathed heavily into Neji's ear. "So aroused and hungry already, Neji." He murmured, licking the shell of the teen's ear.

"Hmm, yes." Neji moaned. "Wanted you for so long. Take me, Itachi." He breathed, his hands both stroking and clawing at Itachi's skin as the man's tongue teased his ear while both his hands stimulated his chest and ass.

Itachi's dark, sensual chuckle sent shivers coursing through Neji's body and he cried out in surprise and delight when Itachi pulled his hands away only to place them on Neji's sides and turning him so he lay flat on his back on the couch.

He stared up at Itachi with burning eyes and a greedy expression. He reached up his hands to bury them in Itachi's long locks and forcefully dragged the Uchiha down to place a rough, demanding kiss onto those luscious lips.

His tongue lapped at Itachi's lips but he was denied entrance for Itachi pulled away and Neji's arm were pinned above his head by one of Itachi's strong hands.

Meanwhile, Itachi's free hand pushed up Neji's shirt and with an almost evil smirk tied his wrists together, forcing Neji's hands to stay pinned above his head and Neji gasped and licked his lips with smouldering eyes.

Itachi's hands stroked down the pale skin of Neji's chest, lingering only shortly at dusk nipples before finding their way to the top of dark pants.

"Gorgeous," Itachi complimented lustfully when he pulled down Neji's pants.

"Aah," Neji gasped and a small flush appeared on his cheeks at now being naked in front of a still fully dressed Itachi. "I want to see you too." He asked, his blush growing when Itachi raised an amused eyebrow.

A wicked grin then spread across the Uchiha's face and shaking his head he said: "Next time, Neji. Impatient boys don't get rewarded."

Neji blinked, disappointed and confused. But when Itachi grabbed his pants and took the small tube of lube out of one of the pockets he blushed scarlet. "That's –"

"And a naughty boy too." Itachi teased with a smirk, afterwards licking his lips and coating his fingers with the sticky substance while looking at Neji with a leering expression.

The Uchiha leaned forward, his breath ghosting across Neji's lips when he spoke. "No turning back after this. Are you sure?" Because Neji was, besides being a pleasure to the eye and very eager, his friend.

With a smirk Neji nodded. "I'm sure." He husked.

And then Itachi was kissing him, that sinful tongue plundering his mouth and a long finger slowly pushed into him.

And he already knew what if felt like to be stretched, but to have someone else's fingers inside of him was so much better than his own. He moaned when the finger inside him moved, writhed underneath the Uchiha's heavenly touch.

And when a second finger joined the first he gasped, thrusting his hips backwards to get those fingers to enter him more deeply, hoping for them to find his prostate.

And when, after a few more strokes, those fingers indeed found his prostate Neji threw his head back with a loud groan.

Itachi continued his teasing stroking for a few more minutes, pulling out when he was certain Neji was stretched enough.

Smirking when Neji's hungry, desire-crazed eyes watched him he opened his pants and kicked them, along with his underwear, off and to the ground.

He then coated his member with lube, shivering at the coldness of it against his hot arousal, and gently pushed Neji's legs to the sides so he could lie down in-between them, positioning himself at Neji's entrance.

"Itachi," Neji whined, looking up at the Uchiha with a sultry smile and cheeks flushed from arousal. "No gentleness, fuck me now."

Raw desire coursed through Itachi and he pushed into Neji quickly, the Hyuuga throwing his head back with a cry in both pain and pleasure.

It hurt slightly and being entered so quickly hurt but the pleasure of being filled completely won easily.

When Itachi saw the slight pained expression fade and be replaced with the beginnings of pleasure he started a slow rhythm, his hand stroking Neji's cheek, moving down to his chest and he gently pinched the pink nub he came across.

"Aah, Itachi." Neji moaned, appreciating the slow pace but wanting nothing more than to be taken roughly and quickly. He pushed back his hips, demanding: "Faster."

And Itachi did move faster, his pace quickly, animalistic even and pants and moans filled the air.

Pale skin slapped against pale skin, Itachi's hair brushed against Neji's chest teasingly and the Hyuuga reached out to stroke himself in rhythm with Itachi's thrusts.

"Nnh, Itachi." He groaned, arching his back and when Itachi hit his prostate he threw back his head, gasping for air. "Haaa,"

"So tight Neji, so gorgeous. I'm close." Itachi husked.

"M-me too." Neji replied through his moans.

And then, after a few more thrusts, Neji cried out his friend's name as he came, waves of pleasure taking hold of his body and rendering him completely speechless.

Neji's walls clamping down on him sent Itachi over the edge and with a groan he came, his seed filling Neji and he steadied himself with his hands as to not crush Neji.

Both men lay together on the couch, panting in their afterglow and Neji stared at the ceiling, gasps leaving his body and his chest heaving.

"That was..." He started and after taking a deep breath happily continued. "A wonderful first time."

And with a hum Itachi couldn't help but agree that it had indeed been great sex.

"Itachi?" Neji suddenly murmured, earning himself a hum in reply and a little irritated he asked: "Take that damned shirt off of my hands."

A week later Neji was send on his first mission as a Sokaiya. After that, even though he had been raised for the job and liked it, Itachi and himself regularly slept together.

Their excuse was to relieve tension and it was, in the most pleasurable of ways.

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 05**

Sunday mornings were always an enjoyment to Neji.

On Sunday mornings everyone took that chance to sleep in until at least ten. He, though, had never been one to turn himself around in his bed when awoken from his slumber and thus was up at eight at the latest.

When he was younger, although he did not consider twenty-one as old, he used to get up early and go through the routines of a effective yet tiring work-out.

He was still of the opinion that a good and healthy work-out in the morning was the best way to wake up both body and mind and six days a week, he actually did go through his usual routine.

But Sunday, he had decided when after a string of long bribes he hadn't seen both Hinata and Hanabi for at least two weeks, was a day on which he would allow himself to relax.

Usually he would wake up around eight, make himself some tea and sit cross-legged onto the tatami mats on the ground while watching as the world outside woke up. During winter, when birds would look for food and such, he enjoyed this the most but other times of the year he found himself relaxing just as well.

Suddenly the fusuma door of the room was slid open, the sound of wood moving against wood loud on the early Sunday morning and Neji sighed softly as he realized this would probably be the last second of rest he would have all day.

Sock-clad feet padded onto the ground, quickly and with angry steps, and then a body was dropped onto the ground ungracefully. Shoulder-length dark-brown hair, much the same colour as Neji's own hair, swished through the air as the young woman quickly pulled herself into the same cross-legged position as her cousin and her eyes, which shone with slight anger and just a little disappointment, turned to watch the man next to her.

"You're working today." Her tone was sharp as she spoke and a long finger was raised to point accusingly at Neji.

Neji breathed in deeply through his nose and nodded without turning to look at Hanabi. "I am."

Hanabi scoffed and shook her head in dismay. "Hinata was looking forward to spending the day with you." She says, turning her head to the side just a bit to glare at Neji.

_I was looking forward to spending the day with you_, Neji knew she meant even though she was right that Hinata would be disappointed as well. He turned his gaze to the floor then, a frown settling on his features.

He knew both Hinata and Hanabi thought of him as the older brother they never had. He felt the same. He also knew that while Hinata would easily admit her feelings and try to hide her disappointment Hanabi would try very hard not to care at all.

The young woman, now the tender and dangerous age of fifteen, wished for nothing more than to be able to do the same things her father and cousin did. But she wasn't born a man and thus would never be allowed to do as she wished.

It was the cruelty of being born into a Yakuza family and the lack of choices to make in and about your own life were the only things Neji disagreed with and disliked about his life.

Life, and almost every single step you were to make during that, was paved out for you like it should be a golden road only the worthy could stroll over. And for most that was fine.

But for the ones like Hanabi, that wanted things in her life bigger than what she could ever hope to achieve in a Yakuza family, that wanted to be more than a pretty and handy distraction while the men kicked ass, it was an unfair lifestyle that had to be accepted with tight lips.

It made Neji fear the moment he wished to do something different in life.

"Hanabi, it is an important meeting." He sighed softly and he turned his head to watch his cousin with a slightly sad smile on his lips.

Hanabi raised her chin with a huff and crossed her arms defensively across her chest. But then, after a few seconds of silence, her shoulders slumped and with a fallen expression she turned to Neji pleadingly. "Take me with you." She whispered, afraid to ask the question out loud.

Neji pushed his lips tightly against each other and shook his head. "No." He grunted.

It would cause an outrage if he did and his uncle was sure not to like it if Neji even so much as considered taking Hanabi with him.

"Neji," Hanabi reached out a hand and gently placed it onto Neji's broad shoulder, her eyes sad and directed at the floor as she muttered: "Just this once, please?"

Neji kept his expression stern. "Begging isn't becoming for you, Hanabi."

Hanabi took in a shuddering breath and pulled her hand back, almost as if she was burned. Her lips trembled and she shook her head defiantly while her cheeks flushed in anger. "So that is what I should do with my life? Look pretty?" She spat.

Neji didn't reply for they both knew that any other answer than agreement would be a pure and blatant lie. He had his lips pressed tightly against each other, his hands balled into fists tightly because he too wished Hanabi could do more.

"And you do look very pretty, Hanabi."

The voice that reached them was a bit rough, sounded stern yet Neji also noticed the slight and miniscule worried tremor.

Hanabi gasped, turned her head and Neji noticed the tears pooling in her eyes right away. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the fight that was to come.

This was something between Hanabi and her father yet he would not leave the room. If Hiashi had not wanted him to hear, he would not have called out.

"Father!" Hanabi called out as she scrambled to her feet quickly, almost falling over when she rushed to Hiashi Hyuuga and grasped his arms. "Please!" She begged.

Hiashi let a long sigh escape him and when Hanabi held her breath he knew the man had pushed his daughter away. "Have we not discussed this?" Hiashi asked, his voice sharp and resolute.

"We..." Hanabi started and Neji could hear her huff. "Fine." And then she stomped out of the room, the sliding door creaking when it was slammed shut.

"Sometimes I wish for a son." Hiashi said as he sat down at Neji's side.

The man then chuckled and shook his head. "Is that unfair towards my daughters?" He asked Neji.

"It is only normal considering the business we operate in." Neji offered with a weak smile.

He knew Hiashi had a name to uphold and even though a lot of women in the world would hate him for it, he was of the opinion this was not a world suited for most women.

But Hanabi was not most women, she never had been the obedient and lenient women everyone had hoped for and wanted her to be. That did not mean she was a disappointment.

In fact, at even her young age Hanabi had helped multiple times to smuggle guns into places, parties mostly. She had enjoyed it, done her very best in the hopes of doing other things, more dangerous and important things. But Neji had told her not to get her hopes up, that this was it.

He had even thought himself cruel to crush her hope like that, but at least it had gotten her down with her feet onto the ground again.

Hiashi sighed. "I love my girls, but Hanabi will be the death of me." The Hyuuga Head dragged a hand over his face and muttered: "We never should have let her go with us those times."

Neji hummed his agreement. "She saw things she could never obtain." He said. "It will only make her stronger in the end." He tried to offer his uncle some rest yet even he knew this was as far from the truth as he could get.

"Stronger in pressing her opinion on others." Hiashi said grimly. He then turned to Neji. "Was this the first time she asked?" He inquired.

Neji nodded. "It was."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Neji turned his head to look his uncle in the eye. "I am sure, uncle. And I will deny her if she asks again."

"Maybe you shouldn't." Hiashi said and shook his head with widened eyes. "What am I thinking?" He muttered to himself. "My daughter. She could get shot."

Neji licked his lips, hoping the man wouldn't be too angry because of his next words. "It would learn her never to ask again."

Silence fell between the two Yakuza and Neji allowed himself to relax again.

"If she goes, she goes with you." Hiashi's voice was soft, a mere insecure whisper and Neji would not speak of it ever again.

He merely nodded and kept looking out of the window. Yet he felt proud of himself, proud that Hiashi trusted him this much. Even with the life of his youngest daughter.

* * *

Two cups of china filled with steaming hot Darjeeling tea stood on the low coffee-table on the tatami mats, Neji knew at least five of his family members were just on the other side of the paper-thin walls and Itachi had just pressed his chest against Neji's and was kissing him.

Kissing him while Hinata had promised to be right back, while even though Neji's homosexuality was tolerated it wasn't appreciated to be flaunted about and Neji felt angry suddenly, because Itachi was well aware of both facts.

He pushed the Uchiha away, glowered at the man and his expression settled in a dark scowl when he saw the smirk on the other man's lips.

"Bastard," he spat and pushed himself away from Itachi several inches. Just a precaution for when Hinata decided to come back.

"Don't be ridiculous." Itachi stated calmly, turning himself to the table and taking his cup from it in a fluid moment. He then nodded his head in the direction of the family-room, where family members met to talk or play a game to get through their lazy Sunday. "They couldn't care less."

Neji raised an eyebrow at that. "Usually if we're not in bed, nor can you." He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Because usually their intimacy, for a lack of better words, is none excitant most of the time except when both are in the mood for more. And Itachi, Neji is quick to judge from the absence of glimmer in the man's eyes and lack of heat radiating from his body, is definitely not in the mood right now.

Itachi stilled, only for a second but Neji's trained eyes noticed the short pause of movement right away.

He squinted his eyes at his friend and wondered what could possibly have moved the man to lean forward and claim his lips at such an unusual time. He knew not to ask for Itachi wouldn't answer him, that was certain.

Itachi chuckled, his expression settling in a cocky smirk afterwards and his eyes flickered to Neji. "This serves merely as a reminder." He stated, his voice low and husky.

Neji shivered and silently cursed Itachi for knowing this kind of tone never ceased to make the Hyuuga shiver.

He licked his lips, slowly lifted his own opalescent eyes until they met with Itachi's dark ones, and while leaning his head to the side jut the littlest bit he inquired: "A reminder of what?"

He didn't truly think he needed to ask. Something akin to this had happened before, when Neji had met Gaara.

Gaara Sabaku, a silent man with pale skin and red hair that held a grudge against their government that run so deep he was almost completely absorbed by it, his urge for revenge the one thing driving him on.

It had intrigued Neji, without a doubt and the abnormal fascination Gaara had held with guns had been the topic of many conversations between them.

But Gaara was damaged goods and even though Neji liked a challenge, wanting to have Gaara was one he had not been willing to take on.

Because he had seen many before that had been like Gaara, almost desperate for revenge. In the end, all were consumed by their grudge and left as nothing more than men willing to give their lives for a cause not understood by anyone but themselves.

Neji knew people like that could not be changed. Saved, perhaps, but saving someone from their own mind and death is something entirely different from changing them.

Because a will to do something can only be removed by changing someone while saving a person is merely a temporary solution to a problem which is deeply rooted into a person's entire being.

No, Neji had found himself attracted to Gaara, but that attraction had just been that and he had not wished to explore possibilities further.

Yet Itachi had made it clear to Neji, at the time, _he_ himself was the best choice when it came to satisfying Neji's needs. That, unless the Hyuuga found himself someone worthy a lover that he could spend at least ten years with, no-one was needed besides Itachi.

But Neji understood Itachi's need to remind Neji not to forget about him. Because, ever since that day at the cemetery, they both hadn't had any other true friends besides the other.

And even though Itachi was a man that cared about little, Neji knew the Uchiha cared for him.

"He doesn't deserve you." Itachi's voice was cold, his expression stoic and he took a deep breath, afterwards sipping his tea. His posture relaxed again and it seemed as if nothing at all had been said.

Yet Neji felt angry and he balled his fists. "There's one way of ruining our friendship. Getting possessive as if you own me is that way, Itachi." He said, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible yet he found it shook just the tiniest bit from anger.

Itachi had no right to claim to know what was best for him. And even though usually he found it flattering, now with both his pending visit to the Nara's and his family in the next room being factors that possibly brought this behaviour on Neji could not help but feel agitated.

He was not sixteen years old anymore, he was well respected and could take care of himself. He didn't need Itachi looking out for him this way.

Itachi chuckled. "I don't own you." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Then don't act as if you do." Neji hissed.

Itachi was about to reply when the door was quietly and slowly pushed open again, Hinata Hyuuga shyly shuffling into the room and within a second, their so-called argument was over.

**TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 06**

"_Don't fuck up."_

"When have I ever?"

A sigh passed Neji's lips and his eyes flew from one side of the road to the other as he was trying to drive with one hand while with the other he was trying not to ball his hand into a fist, thus destroying his phone.

What on earth was Sasuke thinking anyway?

"_I'm just saying."_

"Hmph," Neji grunted and cursed softly under his breath when the vehicle in front of him turned a corner, forcing him to hit the brakes hard. "Damnit."

"_You should get a driver."_

Irked by Sasuke's comment Neji scowled. "Excuse me?"

"_With your driving skills..."_

"I drive fine, thank you very much. Just because I don't have a death-wish while driving my car doesn't mean I can't drive at all." He snapped. What was it with those Uchiha's and their driving-skills?

"You're not calling just to taunt me." Neji stated suddenly.

It wasn't Sasuke's style and he knew something needed to be said. Then again, twisting and turning himself in ways so not to say what he needed to wasn't Sasuke's style either which spiked Neji's curiosity.

"_I called to tell you not to fuck up."_ Sasuke said after a short pause.

Neji's lips were set in a thin, annoyed line. "And what the hell makes you think I will fuck up?" The Hyuuga spat, his tone almost dripping venom.

Getting the doctor to do whatever he wanted would be a piece of cake and besides, it was Neji's job after all. So why Sasuke needed to poke his nose in was an annoying, if not complete unnecessary action.

A sigh sounded through the phone before the Uchiha replied. _"Just keep in mind that when the dear son butts in he's not doing so because he wants you to fuck him."_

"What the hell, Sasuke!" Neji called out, more shocked than outraged.

The fact Sasuke knew about the mere existence of Shikamaru was probably just as much of a shock as him even knowing Neji thought positively about the Nara's looks.

"_Just saying."_ Sasuke grumbled after Neji's loud outburst. _"Good looks can be distracting."_

Neji sighed and with gritted teeth tried to successfully round a turn without crashing into the tree that stood right next to it.

"I do think the health of both of our clans is more important than bedding myself a pretty face." He retorted agitatedly. He had a hunch about how Sasuke knew about this and he didn't like it one bit.

A short silence followed Neji's statement and then, a bit cautiously and with a hushed voice, Sasuke said: _"Itachi doesn't seem to think so."_

An irritated, and perhaps exaggerated too, sigh passed Neji's lips and he muttered to himself: "Should've known."

He then shook his head and said: "Itachi is merely seeing things he wants to."

"_Or the things he doesn't want to see."_ Sasuke contributed softly.

Neji blinked.

He could understand that Itachi worried for him sometimes, worried about their friendship sometimes but Neji considered that normal.

They both saw betrayal almost daily and to pretend they weren't affected by that would be futile.

It was what came with being a Yakuza after all. It was something that always managed to change the way people regarded life, the way they associated with other people.

Having seen so much betrayal, and taking part in it too more of than not, made people cautious to trust others, withholding instead of opening up.

Something as small as, for example, a cheating significant other changed the way someone would treat a new spouse-to-be. It made them hold back and be cautious to start a new relationship, suspiciously searching for any sign to indicate a pending drama that was surely to come.

Their, Itachi's and Neji's, friendship was the same in that regard.

Both men had lost friends to an offer of money or drugs, betrayal in their eyes. And even though they'd known each other for as long as they did, even though both knew they shouldn't doubt the other, it was something they could not help.

Because who was to say what would happen one day if Itachi was fated to take a huge deal yet had to betray Neji in the process of it all. And who knew what would happen if Neji ever found himself in a relationship with someone that detested Itachi?

Both seemed mundane things, occurrences they shouldn't be affected by as Yakuza but that wasn't the truth.

They were merely human after all and two things the human-mind was good at doing was sawing doubt and suspicion.

They were both things deeply embedded into every human sub-consciousness and were like war, in Neji's opinion. A thing that was detested but people couldn't help themselves, as if it was human nature to fight each other.

To Neji, it was only natural one would feel suspicious and that combined with their line of work could so very easily have a friendship shaking on its foundations.

Whether or not Itachi was suspicious or cautious for Neji's well-being didn't truly matter in this situation.

Because to Neji worrying about things such as the Hyuuga finding someone attractive was crossing a line Itachi should have known not to cross. And even though he would not call the Uchiha on his behaviour, for he was certain Itachi knew how Neji felt about it, it would dent their friendship.

But addressing Itachi wasn't a thing Neji thought he was ready to do, yet. He valued Itachi more than he did most people and even the Uchiha made mistakes.

He wasn't willing to ruin a long friendship on something as trivial as this, something that he was certain that – through gritted teeth – Itachi would apologize for.

"_You still there?"_

Sasuke's voice pulled him from his musings and Neji blinked.

"I am,"

"_Since you got awfully silent suddenly."_ Sasuke said and then carefully inquired: _"Did something happen?"_

With pursed lips Neji thought for a second if perhaps he had missed something but dismissed that run of thoughts quickly. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

He could hear Sasuke clack his tongue against the roof of his mouth and he was certain the Uchiha rolled his dark eyes. _"Then why on earth would Itachi tell me something like this, eh? Usually he'd rather kill himself."_

"How would I know." Neji grumbled.

"_You're obviously closer to him than I am."_ Sasuke retorted.

Neji sighed. Sasuke was right, _he_ was closer to Itachi. "When something is really troubling him he sometimes, but that is rarely, tells me about it." Neji said and licked his lips. "Maybe he wanted someone to listen?"

Silence followed.

"Right," Neji sighed. "What was I thinking."

"_Indeed."_ Was the sarcastic reply. _"But, why would he?"_

Neji honestly didn't know and, he decided, he probably didn't want to know either. At least, he wasn't going to poke around and have Itachi twitch and after that fly at him. He knew not to taunt the Uchiha by prying into things he decided not to tell Neji about.

A smirk came to his lips then. "Could it be you are worried, Sasuke?" He asked, knowing no better way to avoid answering and finding the idea of taunting the raven-haired as amusing as always.

"_Like hell."_ Sasuke spluttered. _"Just trying to help you."_

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Why and with what?"

"_Yeah, you're welcome."_ Sasuke snorted.

Neji chuckled, their conversation ended quickly after that but the after-math left Neji reeling with the question: _why indeed?_

* * *

Dark-brown hair combed backwards, eyes twinkling nervously and face slightly pale from anxiousness.

Opening the door to a smoking Neji Hyuuga in suit, Yoshino Nara looked the picture of humbleness wearing a white cooking-apron while shuffling her feet almost nervously, perhaps idly wondering whether or not Neji would hurt her.

She held the door open for the Hyuuga and he stepped inside, not bothering to put out his cigarette or removing his shoes as he stepped into the hallway.

She nodded at him, her face still pale and her expression set in a nervous look of apprehension. "I'll let Shikaku know you've arrived." She told him politely and gestured for Neji to wait while she quickly walked to the stairs at the end of the narrow, barely lit hallway.

Taking a breath Neji waited, reminding himself these people needed to work with them and thus he needed to be discreet. Even though that meant waiting in the hallway while waiting for someone's wife to softly call for her husband.

Yet when Yoshino stood at the bottom of the stairs she did anything but softly call for her husband. Instead she placed both her hands against her hips and, in a loud and shrill voice that would wake the dead, she called out: "Shikaku, get your ass down here!"

If it weren't for the fact he had years of practice to keep an impassive face, even while facing the barrel of a gun, Neji surely would have blinked in surprise.

He'd hate to be the man married to such a woman but on the other hand he couldn't help but think they fit together well, these two. A man who dared to defy a Yakuza and a woman who could hold her husband in check.

With a soft intake of breath he wondered with parents such as these, what their son would be like. But, he decided, that would be something worth pondering about some other time.

He looked up when he heard someone come down the stairs.

Shikaku Nara, wearing a pair of what seemed to be comfortable dark-blue slacks and a black, long-sleeved T-shirt, made his way down the stairs, rubbing the back of his head and grumbling all the way.

Yet when he caught sight of the Yakuza in his hallway, cockily smoking his cigarette and his opalescent eyes watching the Nara's every move, Shikaku straightened his back and his expression tightened, almost as if it were shutting itself off from the world as to not show a single sign of weakness.

Neji could appreciate that.

"Hyuuga," the Nara greeted him, not bothering to nod politely, before opening a door close to the stairs. "We can talk in here."

When he walked by, Neji could feel Yoshino's hesitation before she asked: "Something to drink?"

"No," he coldly replied and giving her a blank stare closed the door.

When he sat on one of the large, comfortable chairs standing neatly in pairs of two in the living-room he could see Shikaku's agitation.

He took a drag of his cigarette and smirked when he could see the doctor waver, doubt if he should speak up or not.

In the end Neji could see by the slump of the man's shoulder he figured telling Neji his behaviour against the man's wife and the way he carried himself in the doctor's house wasn't appreciated.

Licking his lips the Hyuuga leaned forward and he dropped his still burning cigarette into a nearby glass of water, a soft hissing sound reaching his ears as smoke wafted from the glass. He lifted his eyes, carefully watching Shikaku and smirked when the man's shoulders drew tight yet again.

The entire purpose of smoking inside the man's house fulfilled, he sat back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap.

Because he needed Shikaku to give up reign in his own house if he wanted to talk to the man, and not a defensive wall that would not yield.

Their conversation afterwards was quick, Shikaku agreeing with almost everything the Hyuuga laid out in front of him yet setting up restrictions to some ideas.

All in all Neji couldn't conclude differently than that it had been a fluid business-like conversation where they traded Shikaku's work for the Yakuza for the favour of not being terrorized by the two clans.

It was that simple, rules merely set up to have the Nara think he had a say in things yet in reality it were still the Yakuza that run the show from the shadows.

In Neji's opinion they didn't ask too much. Just the use of the Nara's knowledge as a doctor if needed which wouldn't be too often. Because even if someone got hurt, usually the problem would be tried to fixed by their own people first. Why trust an outsider if not completely necessary?

Suddenly a heavy sigh passed Shikaku's lips and Neji raised an eyebrow.

He had been about to leave and thus the hardest part of their so-called negotiation was over.

"Could I..." Shikaku paused to rub a hand against the side of his face and then sighing again. "Could I ask you something?"

"Keep it short." Neji replied.

"How did my father end up working for Yakuza?" Shikaku asked, his shoulders hanging in their previous slump yet his chin raised almost defiantly.

Neji chuckled then, earning himself a questioning look from the Nara sitting opposite of him.

Crossing his arms Neji leaned his head to the side and with a smirk said: "I could say he volunteered, seeing as he isn't around anymore to testify it that's the truth or not."  
He then licked his lips, satisfied when he saw the small flash of sadness in Shikaku's eyes. "But I am quite certain you can guess how he ended up working for us." He said, his lips quirking up into a smirk once again.

The thin line Shikaku's lips set in after his words showed Neji he was understood within a heartbeat. With a chuckle he stood up and, after glancing at Shikaku, made his way to the door once again.

He was about to turn around and warn the Nara not to screw the Yakuza over when suddenly the door was pushed open, the new occupant of the room calling out: "Dad?"

Neji resisted the urge to lick his lips at the sight of a shirt-less Shikamaru, tanned skin drawing his attention and he could see the man's entire posture draw together anxiously.

He allowed his opalescent eyes to trail upwards until he caught Shikamaru's hazel eyes with his own. He could see the young man shiver and apprehension shielded the young man's expression from the fear of finding a Yakuza in the comforts of his living-room.

Seeing that, Neji smirked and he crossed his arms, studying Shikamaru with almost hungry eyes.

Yet Shikamaru swallowed, took a breath and with probably the last bit of courage he could have mustered together said: "Oh, it's you."

**TBC.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 07**

_Yet Shikamaru swallowed, took a breath and with probably the last bit of courage he could have mustered together said: "Oh, it's you."_

Neji was delighted to find that even though the young man tried to sound casual, his voice shook slightly and his hands drew into fists.

But instead of questioning why the man would say something like that he took a step forward. He saw Shikamaru hesitate, wanting to take a step backwards but forcing his body not to retreat to such wimp-like actions.

"I was just leaving," Neji said, his lips curling into a smirk. "Why don't you show me out, hmm, Shikamaru?"

The man's name rolled off of his tongue like a purr and he saw hazel eyes widen slightly yet not as fearfully as he had thought.

Interesting.

"I can show you out." Shikaku said while taking a step forward, not trusting the Yakuza with his son.

Neji took a breath and turned, his expression blank yet eyes blazing with slight anger. "I do not think I asked you." He stated.

He then turned to the young man that had somehow managed to capture his eyes and nodded his head into the direction of the hallway. "Well, come one." He said.

The brown-haired youth swallowed and straightened his back almost defiantly, the action totally unfit for his mutter: "Troublesome."

And then, completely ignoring his father's words that he didn't have to do this, Shikamaru turned around and made his way to the door.

* * *

The moment the door to the living-room was closed and he stood in the dark hallway, alone with Shikamaru, Neji turned to watch the Nara.

His lips were set in a thin line and he raised an eyebrow as he coldly asked: "Troublesome, eh?"

He took a small, threatening step closer to Shikamaru and he had to suppress a chuckle when he saw the brown-haired young man blink and shrink back slightly.

"That's a lot of nerve," he continued, his voice a few tremors lower and his eyes levelled with Shikamaru's hazel ones.

He considered lighting himself a fag but then decided he wouldn't. He wanted Shikamaru in his bed and even though that wouldn't mean the Nara would have to be in love, hate wasn't a good bed-partner either.

So instead he crossed his arms in front of his chest and cocked his head to the side with a smirk. "So, are you all bark and no bite?" He asked and then continued, his voice husky and warning: "Because biting dogs need to be punished."

Shikamaru's shoulders, which were slightly slumped, drew tight and his eyes shone with anxiety. The Nara took a shuddering breath and seemed to nervously ponder his options for a few seconds.

With a smirk Neji allowed his eyes to travel across Shikamaru's naked upper-body. Not too muscular and he wasn't certain if the young man worked out or was just blessed with a body that didn't need training. And that tan. Neji couldn't help but wonder if it was sun-induced or natural.

One thing was for sure, he would love to find that out himself.

Yet suddenly Shikamaru snorted, albeit softly, drawing Neji's attention.

The Hyuuga slowly traced his eyes up Shikamaru's chest and caught the hazel, almond-shaped eyes with his, one of his eyebrows raised in curiosity. "So far, Shikamaru, I have not seen a single tooth yet." He said, his voice low and almost a purr. He chuckled when he saw Shikamaru's long lashes flutter slightly.

And then Shikamaru raised his chin in a nervous display of confidence and said: "You don't scare me, Hyuuga."

An amused chuckle escaped Neji and he watched with great pleasure as Shikamaru shivered. This young man, with his facade of boredom which sometimes flickered with hints of fear, was intriguing. Someone – dare he even think it? – that was somewhat like Itachi. Someone with a pretty face who had guts and brains. Because you'd have to be either very stupid or very smart to defy a Yakuza and considering Shikamaru's family, Neji would put his money on the last.

With a smirk playing on his lips he cocked his head to the side and, almost teasingly, asked: "Whoever claimed that I wanted to scare you?"

Shikamaru's breath hitched for a second, he blinked rapidly a few times and then in a slightly nervous voice he asked: "Then what do you intend to do?"

Neji traced his upper-lip with his tongue and shamelessly allowed his eyes to slide down Shikamaru's body and up again, a lecherous smirk settling on his lips.

This, what he was going to do, was one of the privileges of being a Yakuza. If he were a normal man with an average job he'd get decked for sure. But being who he was, people would probably suffer through rape before making him into an enemy. Although he did doubt if that was the case for this stubborn male in front of him.

When he caught hazel eyes which flared angrily yet were also tinted slightly with curiosity Neji was certain Shikamaru wouldn't go down without a fight.

He chuckled. Sometimes, having somewhat masochistic tendencies paid off.

"W-what?" Shikamaru muttered, his eyes trying to dart away from Neji's opalescent ones and he shook slightly as he waited for Neji to answer.

When Shikamaru spoke Neji smirked. And then, an excited feeling rushing through his body as it always did in such situations, Neji pushed Shikamaru against the nearest wall. He pressed his body as close to Shikamaru's as possible, made sure that their chests rubbed against each other and he roughly grabbed Shikamaru's chin.

Shikamaru's skin was soft against his fingertips – he liked that – and when the Nara hissed at the contact, his eyes flashing angrily, Neji had to suppress a pleasurable shiver from coursing through him.

This man was becoming like a drug. Dangerous. But he couldn't find the will to pull away yet.

"L-let –"

Neji didn't give the tanned man a chance to say or do anything. Instead, he leaned forward and roughly nipped Shikamaru's pink, full lip. He pulled away and traced his tongue over the place he'd just bitten, his fingers still digging in Shikamaru's chin.

Nonetheless, Shikamaru released a shuddering breath and shivered, to Neji's enjoyment.

Leaning his face back a bit Neji caught Shikamaru's eyes again.

When he spoke again, his voice was raw and husky. "I want to fuck you."

It was pure desire and pleasure that made him say the words but he wasn't too disappointed with the reaction he received.

Shikamaru stood against the wall, frozen. In what, Neji wasn't certain but the flash of something akin to pleasure was enough.

He'd gotten Shikamaru's attention.

Yet, unfortunately, it took only a few seconds for Shikaku to come storming out of the living-room.

The sight he was met with forced a gasp past his lips and without hesitation he stalked to where Neji had his son pressed against the wall suggestively.

"There's a lot I tolerate, Hyuuga. But you keep your hands off of my son." Shikaku spat.

Neji chuckled, glanced at Shikaku almost un-interestedly and leaned his head to the side. He tightened his hold on Shikamaru's chin and when the other's breathing hitched again he turned to watch the gorgeous man.

"All right," he agreed, raising his hands in the air and stepping away from Shikamaru who slumped against the wall right away with a red flush on his cheeks and a slightly heaving chest.

"But," he stated, his eyes tracing along the lines of Shikamaru's body again and then turning to Shikaku with a smirk. "But it seems as if your son's body is betraying him."

Shikaku seethed in anger and pointed at the door. "Get out." He hissed.

Neji leaned his head to the side and laughed, almost cruelly so. "You must be so glad your son helped to lift my spirits. Otherwise you'd have a bullet hole somewhere in your body."

He then turned and made his way to the door, leaving without saying another word.

Because after all, he had gotten what he wanted. And that, to Neji, was the most important thing.

* * *

"Tea, Neji?"

Hinata held out the beautifully decorated tea-pot, filled with steaming jasmine-tea, and smiled bashfully at her elder cousin.

Neji nodded, thanking her softly and watching as she poured his tea with an elegance she had learned over the years.

Hanabi, sitting cross-legged on the other side of the low table from both her sister and cousin, huffed and shook her head. "Why do you always act so formally, Hinata?" She asked with an exaggerated sigh.

"Ah..." Hinata set the tea-pot down onto the table and immediately pulled her hands into her lap, her opalescent eyes downcast as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Neji suppressed a sigh.

He loved both his cousins but they were water and fire, worlds apart and fated to stay that way until their dying day. Because where Hanabi was loud-mouthed and crude, Hinata was bashful and polite. Opposites so much that they could never be in the room together without Hanabi getting agitated and Hinata ending up hurt.

"I thought the two of you wanted a fun afternoon." Neji calmly said, turning to look outside through the glass sliding-doors.

Hinata merely nodded, a small appreciative gleam in her eyes. She knew she wasn't being addressed.

Hanabi, though, nodded and placed both her hands onto the table. "We do!" She said, annoyance forgotten as she now watched Neji with a grin. "A card-game would be fun." She suggested happily, turning her eyes to her sister. "Right?"

Hinata nodded slowly, a small smile gracing her lips, and she looked at her sister. "Yes, it would be." She agreed without a second of hesitation.

Neji allowed the smallest of smiles to grace his lips. Hanabi, even though she would deny it even under torture, was easy to manipulate once you found out what was important to her. And playing games with Neji and her sister in weekends, even though she constantly made snide remarks at Hinata and Neji would scold her for it, that was important to Hanabi.

And both young women knew it was as important to Neji as it was to them, for he always went out of his way to spend time with them.

Neji nodded when Hanabi turned to him and calmly said: "A card-game is fine. Why don't you fetch a deck?"

"Wonderful!"

Hiashi Hyuuga's low rumble sounded through the room and all three turned to watch the head of their family enter. "And while Hanabi gets us a deck of cards, Hinata and myself could agree on a game while you," he looked at Neji and then nodded at the hall-way, "calm your partner down."

Neji slowly turned to the hallway and sighed, dragging a hand across his face when he caught sight of a very excited, widely grinning Tokuma. The man had a knack of disturbing Neji at moments in which the Hyuuga wanted nothing more than to spend time with his cousins. Like a normal family would.

Theirs, though, was not a normal family and with a sigh Neji realised he shouldn't even attempt to hope for a 'normal' afternoon.

Nodding, Neji raised himself from his sitting position with ease. "Yes, uncle." He said.

He was forced to freeze in his tracks, though, when Hanabi quickly scrambled to her feet and placed herself in-between Neji and the door leading to the hall-way with a furious expression.

Her voice shook with both anger and disappointment as she bellowed: "You said no more work!"

A sigh passed Neji's lips and he brought his fingers up to rub his temple, trying to prevent the head-ache he knew would be forming. Hanabi could shatter windows with her voice if she wanted to. It was an annoying and not-so-flattering feature of the young woman that she used more often than not when angered.

"Hanabi," Neji called her name out calmly, softly.

Handling Hanabi was sometimes akin to handling an animal. Stay calm and collected so to calm them down but remind them throughout everything that you were the one in charge. Hanabi needed that.

Needed to know – and be reminded over and over again – about the fact she was not the most important thing in the world and most certainly not the one that could rule their family.

Gods, Neji thought, if only she had been born a boy. Because, he couldn't help but agree with his uncle. Hanabi would have been perfect as a boy. Perfect as a Yakuza and she would have made one of the best candidates possible to take over their clan were Hiashi to decide that was necessary.

But she wasn't and the one thing she wanted in life was the thing that obstructed her way to whatever great things she could achieve.

Now she thought her father and Neji cruel for denying her everything she wished for, for holding her back and scolding her when crossing some hypothetical line that was drawn by men with too much power. Men that believed women to be either too weak to support them, work with them or too dangerous to have around as both allies and enemies.

"No, Neji. You lied!" She spat.

As if on cue all emotion seemed to disappear from Neji's face at Hanabi's words, his shoulders drawing tight and his lips set in a thin line.

He didn't lie, not to family. Not after his father's death and Hanabi's words, the entire reason for her anger couldn't have hit Neji harder.

He could hear Hinata gasp softly at her sister's words and even Hiashi sighed.

Neji clenched his fists at his sides, taking a breath in the hopes of calming himself down. To get rid of the regret and disappointment that now found their way into his body. And then there was the slight sting the words left.

"Hanabi, take that back." He said, his voice shaking slightly.

The girl blinked at his reaction and faltered. She studied him with suddenly big and curious eyes yet for only a second. Defiantly, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and she shook her head. "Why would I. I'm serious." She scoffed.

"I didn't lie." Neji said, trying to sound calm but knowing his voice was slightly panicked. A shiver ran down his spine and he lowered his eyes.

He hadn't lied, he told himself. Hanabi was merely overreacting and there was nothing more to it.

Worrying his lip he mentally scolded himself, telling himself to get a grip on things. But that didn't stop him from thinking that this was exactly how he had made his father feel with the same selfish words. This was the last thing he had said to his father and there was no way he could take back those words.

"Neji," Hiashi's voice pulled him from his pitiful state and Neji turned to watch his uncle. The Hyuuga smiled a small yet sad smile and shook his head. "You didn't lie."

He then turned to Hanabi and calmly, yet his tone making it very clear this wasn't up for discussion, said: "Get a deck of cards. Tokuma will only need a minute with Neji. And even if he didn't, you are not to argue with Neji whether or not he will work. That is up to him."

Hanabi swallowed and lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry," she muttered. Because even she realized she had somehow hurt Neji with her words.

"I'll keep it short." Neji said, his voice soft and his shoulders slumped when he walked towards the hall-way.

What a perfect Saturday, he thought to himself bitterly.

Because he was certain the memory of the day his father died would stay with him until he went to sleep. Being lucky he didn't have a nightmare, too.

But it hurt, to think about that day. The words he had said in pure childish anger.

He'd only been five years old and not very understanding for the reason why his trip to the zoo with his father had to be postponed. Again, for the third time.

He'd spent the day with his mother, cooking and making a drawing for his father and giddily looking forward to the next weekend. Because, his daddy had promised to take him to the zoo that day.

The week went by and when Saturday came around Neji stood next to his father's bed at eight o'clock. He had washed himself, clothed himself and he even filled his little backpack with sunglasses, his wallet with the little money he had and he had even remembered to pack his stuffed-bunny. All that was left to do was eat breakfast and then they could be on their way to the zoo.

Hizashi had laughed at his son's antics but had gotten out of bed. Neji had patiently waited in the hallway while his father dressed and then particularly skipped to the kitchen.

Yet while he was shoving cereal down his mouth, in a hurry to go because he so wanted to see the penguins, another family-member had entered.

He knew, when his father's expression had darkened and the older Hyuuga tightened his hold on the coffee-mug he was holding that we wasn't going to the zoo that day.

Again.

"I'm sorry, Neji." Hizashi had apologised but he hadn't reacted well to yet another rejection.

"Daddy, you lied!" He had accused his father and the man had promised to take Neji to the zoo the week after.

"No you won't!" He had shouted and when Hizashi was urged to hurry the elder Hyuuga had leaned towards Neji and ruffled his hair.

"I love you, Neji."

"No you don't." Neji whispered and when, with a disappointed sigh, his father was about to leave he had clenched his fists at his side and muttered: "I hate you, daddy."

That night the massacre happened. He never had the chance to apologize and he had regretted those words ever since they had left his mouth.

**TBC.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 08**

"Jesus Neji..."

With a blank expression Neji crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched as Tokuma leaned against the outside-wall surrounding the compound.

The other Hyuuga knew – as many others in the clan did – that claiming Neji had lied about something was a thing that wasn't done. Tokuma, though, was one of the few that knew of the reason why no-one ever said a thing.

He'd been Neji's age when Hizashi passed away and had found Neji crying alone in his bed one day. It had been the start of a friendship between them which now ensured them both that the other would always have his back.

"Hn," Neji said nothing and with a sigh passing his lips searched idly for his cigarettes. He could use one by now.

It wasn't that Hanabi's words hurt that much. He knew they were only half-meant and after promising her a workless afternoon and then have Tokuma show up would have angered him as well.

Yet words like that never refrained from reminding him of his father. And even though he knew the man had loved him, even though he'd only been a little child, it still pained him to think about the words he had so angrily spat at his father. He knew that feeling this way after all that time was holding him back. He knew that someday he'd have to forgive himself for those words.

Because the fact his father had probably forgiven him the moment the words had left his mouth didn't mean Neji had ever forgiven himself. He would try to do so – again, as he always tried – when he'd visit his parent's grave next week. Their death-anniversary was coming up after all, he thought slightly saddened.

Suddenly an angry noise escaped him when he realized his cigarettes were nowhere to be found, now that he could really use a smoke.

"Here," Tokuma held out a package of Black Devil's and a lighter to Neji with a smirk on his lips.

With a frown Neji took the pack, which was still in its wrapping-plastic, from Tokuma.

Tearing the plastic off he said: "I thought you hated smoking."

Because the other would never let a chance pass him by to tell Neji about how un-cool smoking was, how girls – and men, he'd always add with a sly smirk – weren't into that this day and age and oh, did Neji not know about all the diseases – most of them deadly – he could get too?

Tokuma merely chuckled at Neji's statement. "Consider it a peace-offer."

"I'm sure Hanabi would appreciate the offer." Neji retorted sarcastically before lightening himself a fag, gratefully breathing in the smoke.

Tokuma huffed and leaned against the wall, his gaze sweeping across the garden. "She's a teenager." He said, turning his opalescent eyes back to watch Neji.

Neji had to nod in agreement. "I don't think Hinata was that bad, though." He said, thinking of Hinata's almost non-existent puberty.

Tokuma laughed at that. "And neither were we." He pointed out and then shrugged. "But none of us had ambitions we could never reach."

Silence fell between them during which Neji smoked his vanilla-scented cigarette.

When stressed, smoking never failed to calm at least his body down. And with his nicotine craving taken care of it wasn't all that hard to clear his mind.

"So," Neji spoke up, turning his eyes to Tokuma and watching the other with a raised eyebrow. "What is so important?"

If he were honest he'd admit he was rather grateful to be away from Hanabi for a short time. It would give her the chance to calm down before behaving like a brat when he came back.

But she had been right about the fact that Neji had promised not to work. And even though he liked Tokuma Neji would rather get this over with quickly so he could go back inside.

Because, knowing Tokuma, the other had news about their latest 'mission' which was a good thing considering ever since their stake-out at the café none such meetings had occurred. Their research had drove straight into a dead-end street and for a week they'd been busy trying to get the car in reverse and take the next turn.

"Oh~" Tokuma grinned widely and stretched his arms. "You love me." He proclaimed.

A frown settled on Neji's face, causing a few wrinkles to furrow his usually unmarred face, and, his tone bordering on seriousness and amusement, he asked: "Excuse me?"

He knew this was usual behaviour for Tokuma. The exaggerated expressions and words made the man into who he was. An unusual active and social Hyuuga.

Yet at moments like these, when Tokuma's opalescent eyes twinkled happily and the grin on his lips was just the tiniest bit wider than usual it meant he was proud of himself.

"You love me and you know it." Tokuma repeated himself, gloating still.

With an amused smile crossing his lips Neji shook his head, crossing his arms in front of his chest and demanding: "Remind me, when did I lose my mind and do that?"

A roaring laugh passed Tokuma's lip and the Hyuuga stepped forward to pat Neji on the shoulder. "Sneaky." He joked and then stepped away when he saw Neji's raised eyebrow, opalescent eyes watching his hand touch Neji's shoulder.

Instead, Tokuma smirked and licked his lips in excitement which he couldn't conceal. "But damn, you should love me. Because this is so good."

That caught Neji's full attention. Bragging didn't impress him, it never did. But when Tokuma mentioned good, even though it was mentioned in a half-moan, things were good.

Never one to ask Neji merely leaned his head to the side with an expectant eyebrow raised, silently waiting for Tokuma to gush every detail about the information he'd gotten them.

"Remember Masumi, our bald Casanova?" Tokuma asked, yet rambled on without waiting for an answer. He knew it and it had been a rhetorical question anyway. Something which Neji knew. Neji always knew.

"Apparently his mistress of that day is the wife of the son of his business-partner Takashi." Tokuma said. "Wife's name is Miyoko, the husband she's cheating on is Watanabe. He, though, isn't Takashi's legal son. He's a bastard, that's why it took so long to find the information. Strange thing is, that when Takashi resigns, Watanabe will take over the business. Now I know for a fact that Masumi loathes Takashi and wants the man out of business but hasn't found a valid reason to buy him out. So, since it is easy to force someone at the age of nearly sixty to retire, he will go for that. And with the facade he's putting up with Miyoko, he'll hope to ruin Watanabe before the man even takes over his father's position."

Tokuma chuckled. "I like him, he's a business-man without a heart."

Neji merely shrugged. "He's ruining himself rather than ruining Watanabe, though."

"Well," Tokuma raised a finger and wagged it before Neji's eyes, grin widening. "Miyoko's family has a business Masumi is looking into for a take-over. So he actually has every right to meet with her. The fact the meetings aren't what they are supposed to be are the thing that will have Watanabe run out of the office screaming. At least, that's what Masumi thinks."

Neji raised an eyebrow and smirked.

The world of corrupt business-men was like no other, not even like the Yakuza world. Because Yakuza didn't back-stab, they didn't betray each other and cheat with each other's wife's and steal family fortunes.

There was no honour in being a business-man like Masumi, merely pride. They did nothing to uphold anything other than their own name, make big deals to create a bigger turn-over and thus assure themselves of a bonus at the end of the year. And to make the money they thought they deserved, they would do anything.

Because where Neji would never dare to consider even looking at another Yakuza's husband or wife in a more than friendly way, in the world of doing big business it was almost a job-description planned into the daily agenda.

"So," Neji licked his lips, his eyes flashing in the same way they always did when he smelled blood. "We have material on both Masumi and Takashi now."

A happy, excited laugh escaped Tokuma and the man nodded. "I _told_ you this was good!" He gloated.

"Heh," Neji smirked. "Very good." He nodded. He lifted his eyes until they were linked with Tokuma's and he said: "We'll make a plan what to do about Masumi. For Takashi we need more research but I am quite certain shares can already be bought."

Tokuma nodded. "I'll make sure we've got what we need." He promised. It was his job after all.

* * *

"He's late."

Neji took a sip of his iced water and turned his head so he could watch out of the window of the lunch-room he and his female friend, Ten-Ten, were seated in. "Don't jinx it." He said.

A frown marred a flawless, slightly natural-tanned face and lips – void of any gloss or other such things – were pursed into a small pout. "He's not that bad."

Neji resisted to roll his eyes in irritation. "If he was I would not meet with him once a month." He pointed out, his eyes scanning the street in a precaution he'd been taught before walking.

"Ah," the pout turned into a smile and eyelashes, touched with the smallest hints of mascara, blinked in what Neji could only say was an exaggerated way. "And here I thought you might like me." Ten-Ten waved a hand besides her head and faked a disappointed sight. "But I should have know you'd favour the male in our friendship."

Neji shivered at the mere thought. Lee, although able to be a good friend, wasn't exactly what one could call normal. He himself had a normal personality when compared to Lee and that was saying something.

"Be assured," He told the brown-haired young woman in front of him. "I'd rather go out with you than suffer through a single date with Lee."

Ten-Ten snickered, her shoulders shaking just slightly in amusement. She took her cup of tea from the table and studied her friend for a few seconds. "I do wonder if there even is someone you would go out with." She said.

Neji watched her with a raised eyebrow, the rest of his expression blank. She knew him well enough by now to not ask such a thing and expect an answer from him.

As she rolled her eyes, though, Neji realized she didn't disappoint him. Of course she didn't, he told himself. She was a friend of his after all.

"Right," Ten-Ten rolled her brow eyes. "You don't date like a normal person. You're like Lee, normal isn't a thing that applies to you." She allowed an amused sigh to pass her lips.

"So, what do you do?" She asked and leaned her head to the side with a smirk. "Threaten the unfortunate person that happens to catch your eye until the poor, shivering heap of person has sex with you?"

"Heh," Neji smirked and shrugged.

Of course, it wasn't like that and Ten-Ten knew it. She just loved to exaggerate things, make Neji into an even worse person he was already considered as.

He appreciated that, though he'd never tell her. Because she, together with Lee, were the only two friends he had outside of the Yakuza world. The only two persons outside of the Yakuza world that voluntarily hung out with him once every month and actually enjoyed it.

He honestly did not know why they had become what one could call friends in the first place. He could understand why he liked Ten-Ten. The girl had wit and for as far as he knew wasn't too afraid of anything and did not hold her mouth when in trouble. Lee, though, was an entirely different story

The young man had a flower-pot hair-cut, a fashion sense that could be easily explained with the word green and a personality like Jackie Chan combined with a little girl on sugar-rush. And that was not even taking in account his absolute weird way of talking.

Neji was sure that if he could ever convince Lee to join his Yakuza family he would be feared among many and that wasn't because he was giving off bad vibes. No, everyone would be afraid of Lee when he was excited and happy. In those moods, the man gave a new meaning to the word hyperactive. In a bad way.

Too bad, though, Lee was as innocent as they came.

The reason he hung out with Neji? He himself had not a single clue yet he didn't necessarily want that question answered anyway. Because the reason why he himself hung out with Lee was still a question unanswered too.

But Neji did know why he liked being around both Ten-Ten and Lee. In fact, he would rather spend an afternoon with the two of them than sit with his fellow Yakuza.

Why? Because they were normal. Because with them, he felt as if he wasn't a Yakuza. And even though he liked his job, sometimes even he himself needed a break from things. To relax, attempt not to keep his guard up and just hear someone make a joke. At his expense.

Because the only person who did that was Itachi and the Uchiha had a peculiar sense of humour. Something always hinted with cruelty and a murderous intent, danger. And even though that was who Itachi was, who Neji was too, sometimes a silly joke or useless conversation about something as trivial as a TV-show was a nice change of scenery, so to speak.

"Neji,"

He looked up to see Ten-Ten shake her head, an amused smile playing on her lips and she sipped her tea.

Then, she put her cup down onto the table and pointed out: "That's considered rape."

"Actually," Neji said, a smirk on his lips and he leaned against the back of the booth, brushing long hair away from his face. "I like my victims willing."

A snort escaped the brown-haired female and she brushed a hand across her face, her eyes never leaving Neji. "To make it legal?" She teased.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "When have you known me to ever care whether or not something is allowed by law?" He asked. If there was anything he hated, it were laws and rules that dictated the way people should lead their lives. "It makes it enjoyable. I do like that, sometimes."

Ten-Ten snorted and then leaned her head to the side with a friend. "Do you know if Lee has any other friends than us?" She asked.

Neji frowned. "No." He shook his head. Not that he knew of, at least. "Why?"

Ten-Ten pointed towards the door of the lunch-room and Neji turned in his seat. "Because he's brought them."

When his opalescent eyes reached the doorway Neji couldn't help the amused and slightly dangerous smirk from coming to his lips.

Because not only had Lee brought friends, one of them seemed to be familiar with Neji already, if only slightly. And right now, that young man had paled considerable and looked ready to bolt.

This, Neji decided, couldn't turn out to be more fun.

**TBC.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 09**

There weren't many moments in his life which Neji regarded as awkward.

Awkwardness, he always thought, was something a person brought into a situation. It meant someone would care enough about their countenance and the way people thought about them to feel nervous in certain situations.

And since he couldn't care less about how people thought about him awkwardness was not something he had ever suffered from.

He was certain though if that weren't the case, this situation could be placed in the dictionary as the proper and rightful meaning of the word.

"Lee!"

Ten-Ten's voice seemed to echo through the lunchroom.

Shikamaru flinched, the chubby man standing on Lee's left looked up with a smile and the blonde, long-haired woman next to him paled when her blue eyes reached the table. Rather, when she saw Neji.

Suddenly the air seemed to freeze over and it was clear Shikamaru wasn't the only one reluctant to walk to their table now. Meet Lee's friends from high-school. Because that was probably what Lee had told the people he brought with him.

Who would ever think that would mean meeting up with Neji Hyuuga? Well, Neji would have of course. Because he was a firm believer of never going into a situation without all the knowledge ready and stored just in case a surprise could pop up.

He hated surprises.

When Lee started guiding his friends to the table, although it was more like a sheepdog herding sheep into the great unknown, Neji stood up.

When the company of four stood in front of him even Lee recognized the smirk that was playing on the Yakuza's lips.

The black-haired man turned and watched Shikamaru with wide eyes, no doubt wondering what the youth had done to have Neji apparently notice him and thought he was worth the trouble of standing up for.

Because, unless he wanted something, Neji did not stand up for someone.

Neji's opalescent eyes watched Shikamaru, sliding from his worn-out sneakers all the way up to the slightly tanned skin of the man's face. And even though he did look slightly pale, Neji still detected hints of defiance swirling through Shikamaru's dark orbs. It was an intriguing combination which, Neji had to admit, he had seen before but never quite as wonderful as it looked on Shikamaru's gorgeous face.

"You look pale." Neji noted, his lips curled up in a smirk. Then he took a small step forward, standing closer to Shikamaru and ignoring everyone else around him. "Do I make you anxious?" He asked, his voice a low tremor that never failed to send a shiver down anyone's back.

Not even Shikamaru's, so it seemed.

Because when the to the eye just slightly nervous teen muttered: "Of course not." Neji could see the miniscule shudder that coursed through the other. Most wouldn't notice, but he had been trained to notice even the littlest of movements.

Leaning his head to the side, his long hair falling over his shoulder partly, Neji asked: "Not? Then I just make you nervous?" He took another step forward and now stood so close to Shikamaru the tanned man wasn't the only one anxious.

"What are you doing?"

The young man that questioned Neji sounded a bit nervous and confused. Yet Neji didn't need to turn around to know it was the chubby man that spoke. Lee wouldn't dare and the girls would have to have some serious issues if they sounded like that.

Seeing Shikamaru's eyes flicker to his friend Neji chuckled, tilting his head and – completely ignoring the question – asked Shikamaru: "Or shy?"

Shikamaru sucked in a breath and a flash of anger passed through hazel eyes, yet aside from the straightening of his back Shikamaru's posture didn't change a bit. If anything, it was a defiant stance he had taken on.

But both men knew nothing akin to a few days ago would occur. Because even though Neji was a Yakuza he wasn't an exhibitionist. He didn't want an audience with this.

When threatening a business-man he wanted an audience as big as possible. The more witnesses, the sooner the unfortunate victim would cave under both the pressure Neji put on him and the watchful eyes of employees directed his way.

If he wanted Shikamaru to give in, though, he would need to be alone with the man. Have to get the other interested in him – or his body, whichever was fine – and then convince Shikamaru that sleeping with Neji would not mean the end of his self-worth and family-name.

And even Neji knew that giving into weakness, temptation, was not something a person did easily.

Because even though people seemed easy to win over sometimes, giving into something that was regard as going against ones morals was not just a simple case of winning a person over. You had to get under their skin, in their head. Had to change the way they felt about something and then try to change their opinion in an almost violent way. Not an abusive way, just violent whether that be physical or mental.

With Shikamaru Neji had a long way to go, that he knew.

Putting up a stance, a false mask portraying faked courage and strength, wasn't something that was necessarily evidence of a strong-willed personality. Because everyone could do that. Yet being able to keep the stance, waver only slightly when in this situations others would have faltered and their mask would so easily be broken down, was something that indicated a strong personality. Someone who, like Shikamaru, to the eye was nothing special but when in danger, or whatever word would be used to describe the way Shikamaru would see their meetings as, would put up a battle that had even Neji wondering how long it would take to break the other man.

Not break him completely, of course. He didn't want a partner so willing he could kill him at any time. Just break enough of Shikamaru's walls and resistance to have the man particularly beg for a chance to sleep with Neji.

Luckily, Neji liked a battle.

Suddenly Shikamaru shook his head and swallowed, his eyes turning away from Neji in what seemed to be nerves mixed with anxiety. "You don't make me anything." He muttered, voice barely above a whisper and he worried his lip while waiting for Neji's reaction.

"Oh?" Neji raised an amused eyebrow and trailed a teasing finger up Shikamaru's chest and afterwards tapping his cheek, a smirk playing on his own lips. "But your expression doesn't look like anything to me, Shikamaru." He purred.

Shikamaru flinched slightly at Neji's touch but that didn't stop him from shrugging Neji's hand off and taking a cautious, yet small, step backwards. "Don't touch me." He whispered, his eyes downcast yet a frown marred his features.

"Not?" Neji asked, a sly grin on his lips as he persistently took another small step forward. "Last time though, you didn't think it was that bad." He said, leaning his head to the side and huskily asking: "Now did you?"

Neji knew that even if Shikamaru enjoyed this, he would be far from admitting that to Neji, if he had even admitted it to himself. Yet he still remembered the way Shikamaru had flushed when he had pressed against the youth and that alone told Neji that even though Shikamaru might hate him, he was at least not unfavourable when it came to being attracted to another male.

Something of which Neji would take full advantage.

"Hey,"

Neji raised an eyebrow in irritation when someone, probably the chubby guy, called out and took a step forward. Really, had the man no clue who he was?

Neji didn't get the chance to ignore the man, though, for when the Yakuza didn't turn he spoke up again. "Stop harassing him." Was the nervous command. Nervous, because one didn't need to know who Neji was to see that he radiated something that meant danger.

Why the man had spoken up while seeing that, Neji did not know. But he wasn't amused. Not in the least.

Casting Shikamaru one last glance, Neji turned on his heels to watch the person that had dared to interrupt him.

His face was pulled in an expressionless mask, his body-language screamed bloody murder. "What did you say?" He demanded while taking a few steps to bring himself close to the chubby man, who now watched him with wide eyes.

The brown-haired man paled and looked up at Neji while swallowing, turning his eyes down the moment he caught sight of Neji's opalescent, stone-cold gaze. "Y-you..." he started but faltered and shook his head.

"I what?" Neji spat, reaching out to raise the man's head and look him in the eyes. He then lowered his hand and tapped the man's chest. "Well come on, I don't have all day."

The man's eyes flickered through the room until they settled on his blonde companion who, Neji saw from the corner of his eyes, shook her head at him.

The man then took a deep breath and shook his head. "N-nothing." He stuttered eventually.

"Nothing indeed." Neji conveyed huffed at the man in front of him. "Because I wasn't talking to you."

He then turned to face Shikamaru again. "Now –" he started, but was interrupted by Ten-Ten who had by now leaned her head onto her hands and was watching him with a slightly irritated expression.

"Now you get back at the table." She groaned.

Neji turned to look at her with an raised eyebrow, yet he couldn't keep a slight amused expression from crossing his face. There weren't a lot of people that would call Neji upon his behaviour by sitting him down at a table like he was a little, annoying kid that wasn't listening to his mother.

Yet Ten-Ten did, had always done so even during their high-school days and that hadn't changed when she found out Neji was one of the most dangerous Sokaiya of the city. Because she always said that the way she could treat him before she knew about his family and not get killed for it was the same way she would continue treating him.

It was a trait the young woman possessed that Neji respected. Because it was indeed true. Why treat someone different when finding out something new when you had treated the person like that before knowing and obviously getting away with it.

Because the fact many people feared Neji did not mean he would shoot everyone that dared to open their mouths at him. Not in the least. Because even though he didn't like someone ordering him around, he did respect someone who dared to. Didn't mean, though, he would obediently follow the orders like a little puppy.

So he merely crossed his arms and kept watching his friend.

Ten-Ten sighed and shook her head at Neji's reaction. "Now, now, this is supposed to be a normal meeting." She said, waving her hand in the air and then pointing a finger at Shikamaru while grinning. "I don't know what that was, but that's not normal behaviour."

She shook her head and with a smirk patted the empty spot next to her. "Come here you alpha male and sit your ass down. We only get to see you once a month so let's make the best of it."

Neji chuckled and then suddenly he was slapped on the back, hard. He coughed in surprise and turned his head to see who it was with a dark expression on his face. Even though he had a pretty clear idea.

"Ten-Ten's right, my youthful friend! Sit down, I'll get drinks and then I will introduce my other friends!" Lee called out, his black eyes shining happily and he grinned widely at Neji, his white teeth almost blinding.

Why did he hang out with this guy again?

Neji turned, though, his eyes sliding from Shikamaru to the chubby male and last but not least the blonde woman Lee had brought with him.

He tilted his head to the side when he saw her, recognized her, but he kept his mouth shut. If anything, he respected her decision for leaving her so-called job as a call-girl behind to be with the person she claimed to love. So he wouldn't go around and pester her with comments about her previous life. He wasn't mean for the sake of being mean after all, merely for the fact it got him both information and the things he wanted.

When everyone was seated Ten-Ten leaned across the table, extending her hand to the person in front of her and smiling at the blonde woman. "I'm Ten-Ten." She introduced herself.

The blonde smiled politely. "Ino," she said while shaking Ten-Ten's hand.

The brown-haired woman than smiled and waved her hand at Neji. "That's Neji. Don't worry, he only looks scary but he doesn't bite."

Neji groaned. "Ten-Ten..." he warned with a glare.

"We've met." Ino said with a curt nod, her eyes flittering to Neji almost nervously.

"Then why didn't you greet each other?" The young man sitting next to Ino asked and the woman turned to watch him with a nervous smile.

"Chouji," she started uncomfortably and waved her hand. "It's nothing."

The chubby man, Chouji, nervously looked at Neji from across the table and whispered: "He is trouble. And you know him?"

Neji sighed and took his water from the table, taking a sip and turning his head to watch the street outside again. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to get into even though it was about him.

He wasn't one for drama nor did he care a lot about it. He hadn't come here to meet these people anyway even though running into Shikamaru was quite the fortunate turn of events.

"So," Ten-Ten nudged him in the side and Neji turned to watch her, wondering what she would want to say now.

She licked her lips and nodded her head at Shikamaru. "That looked as if you might result to rape." She murmured, amusement clear in her voice.

In the corner of his eye Neji could see Shikamaru freeze in his seat before adverting his eyes to listen to his friend's conversation.

Neji smirked. "I told you, I don't do rape." He told his friend. Having Shikamaru know about that too could perhaps help to get the man less anxious around him. Even though Neji had to admit he liked seeing the brown-haired man that way.

When not even five minutes later Lee returned with drinks Ino and Chouji were still arguing about where Ino had ever met Neji.

"You shouldn't fight, you two." Lee said and grinned at the two. "Enjoy your youthful feelings for each other instead of argue." He said.

Ten-Ten turned an eye to her friend while Neji merely groaned, trying not to get a mental-image.

"Lee, shut up." Ten-Ten advised and shook her head.

"Lee is not the only one who should shut the fuck up." Neji swore as he turned his opalescent eyes to watch the bickering couple in front of him.

"Since it is me you are talking about I advise you to continue this later." He said, his voice low and his gaze threatening. "Because I am getting quite agitated and you don't want to see me angry." He threatened.

"No?" Chouji asked, obviously still stuck in his annoyed mood which was now directed at Neji. "What happens then?"

With a growl Neji reached to his suit-jacket. He had had it with this guy.

With a dull sound that seemed to echo through the suddenly quiet lunchroom he placed his Beretta 92FS onto the table, the silver metal of the gun shining in the sun that filtered inside through the bay-window.

"Chouji," he shook his head with an amused smirk playing on his lips. "You don't want to know." He finished, his voice a low growl and he eyed the chubby man angrily.

Chouji swallowed, paled and pushed himself back into his seat. "S-shit..."

"We'll shut up," Ino whispered, her voice shaking yet she wasn't as scared as Chouji. She had seen many a gun in her days as a call-girl after all.

It took about half an hour for the mood to lighten to a degree where Chouji would dare to look up from his drink again and utter a few words.

Ten-Ten and Lee had, just as Ino, been shocked but they had known Neji longer so knew something akin to this would have happened one day.

Shikamaru, though, hadn't said a thing since and now pushed himself up from the table. "I'm going outside for a smoke." He claimed and without another word left the lunchroom.

Neji smirked.

"Yeah, I think it's time for that too." He murmured and as he walked away he could hear Ino and Chouji murmur worriedly while Ten-Ten merely chuckled.

She knew.

**TBC.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 10**

Stepping outside Neji quickly scanned the street searching for Shikamaru.

He didn't think the other would have run away but one never knew. After all, thus far the only things he knew for certain about Shikamaru were that he pulled good masks, smoked and was good-looking enough to chase.

He was quick to spot Shikamaru though, and made his way over to the man who stood with his back against a wall, half-mast eyes watching the street with what seemed to be a signature bored expression.

Neji took the moment to study the young man. Study him as he didn't realize that Neji was near thus wasn't trying to scare someone off that couldn't be scared off.

Now, thinking he was alone, Shikamaru's boredom wasn't a mask. It was almost a blank expression, un-caring to whatever happened around him yet Neji had always been taught to look closer. To never be satisfied with a first glance yet try to learn as much as he could from a second look.

Because the first time you see a person, no matter how well trained you were, you could never take in every detail about them. Because as the mind tried to wrap itself around the new face, tried to remember the new name and gauged the other's personality details were so easily missed.

While the mind could be processing exactly which shade of brown someone's eyes were the littlest twitch of the person's upper-lip could be missed. A twitch that could mean either nothing or a lot. But unless one saw it one didn't know its meaning.

So when seeing someone for a second time details could be taken in, progressed and stored in the brain for later use.

And Shikamaru, Neji saw, turned out to be the same as every other person. He wasn't an exception to the rule, wasn't so good at masking emotions that Neji couldn't see anything but boredom at all. No, Shikamaru was only human and that meant he both needed and deserved a second glance. Even though Neji was quite certain he wouldn't have minded at all even if this were a tenth glance.

Looking at the other man now Neji could see small signs that showed Shikamaru was enjoying himself rather than being bored out of his mind.

His eyes shone just slightly but when Shikamaru turned his head just the tiniest bit Neji could see it. A small, content gleam in the other's eyes that made the Yakuza want to smile.

Yet Neji was a Hyuuga and even if he hadn't been he still wouldn't have smiled. A smile was not something often found on his lips and certainly not in the middle of the street.

And then there was the way the other's lips were curved upwards rather than a straight or downward line that would usually indicate boredom. It didn't mean all that much, didn't say Shikamaru was smiling because it was definitely not a smile. It merely meant the other was relaxed, calm and Neji liked that look.

He liked fear, yes. The way it showed on a person's face never ceased to amaze him if only slightly. But to see a genuine relaxed and content expression on someone whom Neji liked was worth something too.

On Shikamaru, fear was better suited but that was because when facing Neji that was the genuine feeling. The boredom was only a mask then and thus fear was what he favoured. Because above all things Neji favoured honesty.

Neji licked his lips and grabbed his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, smirking. "Such a vulnerable expression." He mused.

In an instance all civil emotions seemed to vanish from Shikamaru's face. Quickly the man's head turned to watch Neji, the gleam in his eyes changing into one of disappointment and agitation. He took an angry drag of his cigarette and, ignoring Neji's words yet his reaction had said plenty, spat at the Yakuza: "Not asking for a light I hope." He turned his eyes back to the street and Neji caught the small glint of satisfaction in the other's eyes. "'Cause you can forget about that."

Neji found it interesting how the other dared to say things out loud now rather than think them. It was the effect a crowded street had on a person. They'd feel less vulnerable with other people around.

Yet people were only fooling themselves, creating a fake safety for themselves that had them lower their guards while they should be more cautious than ever.

The more people around the bigger the odds that one of them wished to harm you.

Or perhaps it was the comfort of knowing that in a crowded street many witnesses would be around if something happened.

The train of thoughts wasn't so strange, even Neji had to admit. And if Shikamaru had been faced with someone else that idea might've been right.

But the entire town knew about not to mess with Yakuza and with their trade-mark white eyes it was hard not to see that Neji was a Hyuuga. He didn't care for witnesses because if something happened in town there were only a few suspects that would make it into the police-report.

Because who else besides Yakuza could be the doer of harm, the police usually thought. Or perhaps it was a sense of laziness portraying in the local authorities. Because, luckily for Neji, Yakuza were rarely accused or charged of anything resulting in a large closet to stash away the skeletons of unsolved cases involving Yakuza down at the local precinct.

Why, one might wonder. The answer was simple. Because the police force didn't have the power to get the Yakuza out of town and because they valued their lives. Staying on the Yakuza's good side was one way to ensure that. At least for the time being.

So for Shikamaru to feel safe in this environment was a delusion rather than anything else. Yet Neji wasn't about to complain. Because he was quite looking forward to have a conversation with Shikamaru and hearing what the man thought rather than having him tell Neji things that weren't going to get him killed. And even those words were more daring and had more guts in them than people usually had. It left the Yakuza wondering idly and not with little excitement what a full-blown, honest conversation with Shikamaru would be like.

"Asking for a light?" He drawled, taking another step closer to Shikamaru and then turning to lean against the wall besides the brown-haired young man. He turned his head, tilted it a bit to the side and smirked as Shikamaru refused to budge and turn his head, obviously brought out of his comfort-zone with Neji standing this close. "Are you accusing me of being lame, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru froze, his hand hovering in mid-air for a few tense seconds before he huffed and took a drag of his cigarette. He traced his upper-lip with his tongue nervously.

"That would mean you are hitting on me." He said, pulling up his nose and cautiously looking at the Yakuza out of the corner of his eye.

Neji raised an eyebrow in amusement and took a long drag of his own cigarette, the smoke wafting over to Shikamaru. Yet the man didn't budge and Neji smirked. He always tended to like people who smoked more since they didn't nag about it. "You seem uncomfortable, if not disgusted with that idea." He said, nudging his shoulder against Shikamaru's in such a way it could've passed as an accidental bump as well.

Little did Shikamaru know, Neji never did anything that was accidental. Everything he did he had thought about and considered even if it took only a second.

"I'm not that bad." Neji added with a smirk, taking another drag of his fag and he turned his eyes to watch the cars pass them by.

He was quite curious what Shikamaru would say to that. It was a dangerous comment to reply to for whatever comment Shikamaru shot back could be met with scorn or anger. In truth Neji couldn't care less what answer he received yet was merely curious what the answer would be.

If Shikamaru claimed he wasn't that bad he had to wonder whether he had already gotten the man to admit he was attracted to the Yakuza or if the other was merely trying to end the conversation. Yet if Shikamaru agreed with him being that bad was that because he was lying or because he truly detested Neji and what the Hyuuga stood for?

Whichever the answer, Neji was quite certain he still had a long way to go if he wanted the Nara in his bed without using his gun or other such things.

"Not that bad?" Shikamaru echoed the comment and turned to watch the Yakuza with a wry expression. "A man carrying guns and resulting to rape is bad in any sense of the word." He said angrily.

A second after the words left his mouth he paled, though. He turned slightly wide eyes to Neji and licked his lips nervously before taking a drag, his hand shaking just the tiniest bit.

Neji chuckled in amusement at the way Shikamaru reacted to his own words. He himself loved the reaction but it seemed that the Nara himself hadn't wished to respond in such a way.

Of course, Shikamaru couldn't know that Neji appreciated his honest answer thus he was shocked by his own words, fearing Neji's reaction. Yet Neji wasn't so kind that he would let Shikamaru off without so much as a sweat.

"So that means you have an aversion to bad boys?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow as he turned to watch Shikamaru. He knew that by now he was teasing the man rather than coming off as the threatening Yakuza he was. Yet he didn't mind nor care. Shikamaru seemed to suspect nothing of his amusement and no-one was around to hear anyway, since every passer-by made sure to cross the street before actually passing them by.

"There's a lot of that sort in this town." He added with a smirk. He had a hunch Shikamaru was into men the way he reacted to Neji touching him the other day. But by now, having run into Shikamaru several times and his interest in the other growing still, he wanted to be certain. Because if it turned out that Shikamaru wasn't into males he might resort to rape indeed. And as he had told Ten-Ten, he simply didn't. Yet he wasn't fearful for a negative answer. He was usually right when judging someone's sexuality.

And besides, he thought, with a mother like Yoshino what man would voluntarily date girls? It left room to wonder, of course, what had possessed Shikaku to marry the woman in the first place but Neji wasn't all that interested in that.

Shikamaru's lips set in a thin line and he glanced at Neji from the corner of his eyes. He worried his lip for a second, probably thinking of exactly what to say. "Too bad," he muttered softly and took a drag of his cigarette.

Neji smirked. That was as positive an answer he was going to get for he wasn't going to ask for more. But it told him everything he needed to know.

When suddenly his phone went off Neji sighed softly and took it out of his pocket.

He shot Shikamaru a side-wards glance, making sure the other wasn't thinking of going anywhere, and he picked up. "Yes?"

"_Plans are finished. We're ready to go."_ Tokuma got down to business right away and Neji smirked. They didn't spend much time with idle conversation and it suited him just fine.

"Good," he said with a curt nod. He traced his upper-lip with his tongue as he thought about it for a few seconds. "Friday, after office hours." He finally concluded. Because if both men were even half of what Tokuma and he expected them to be they'd be working after office-hours.

"_Great,"_ Neji could hear Tokuma chuckle excitedly. _"We can hit Amaterasu afterwards."_ He offered, although it was an order rather than an offer if Neji was to judge by the other's tone.

Neji rolled his eyes and took a long drag of his cigarette before throwing it down onto the ground. "And I'm so very known to hit clubs." He retorted sarcastically.

And if there was a club he would hit, so to speak, it wouldn't be Amaterasu of all places. In his opinion there were better clubs around, filled with less scum and less ladies willing to do everything if it got them enough money to buy a sandwich in the morning. Or a line of drugs an hour after they serviced the fool willing to pay, of course.

Amaterasu just was that kind of club and while some enjoyed an environment where they could lose control without worrying about the consequences, Neji detested it with a passion.

Because to him being in control wasn't only a pre-caution. By now, control was something he always had and he felt akin to lost when he wasn't.

Perhaps it was the way he was raised or it could be a personality quirk that had gotten slightly out of hand. Or maybe it was a combination of both, a safety-net as much as a wall put up to protect himself. Because there were so many people around that wished him dead rather than alive.

For whatever reason, there were few moments in his life during which Neji wasn't in control. And during those moments he'd do everything possible to gain his control again. Because the last time he'd lost complete control things had ended in a slaughter that had taken at least a week to cover.

He was disturbed from his thoughts, though, when the silence over the phone was broken by Tokuma's chuckle. _"Itachi will be there."_ He said, his voice low and it had an almost teasing ring to it.

Neji's lips set in a thin, annoyed line and a scowl settled on his features. "Itachi can screw himself." He snapped.

"_Something happen between you guys?"_ Tokuma was quick to ask and Neji was certain he could hear slight worry in the other's voice.

He sighed. "Does it matter?" He retorted. Why did everyone care so much about that anyway?

"_Or is it that new guy you're chasing?"_ Tokuma asked slyly and Neji was certain the Hyuuga licked his lips.

"The hell!" He cursed and his eyes flashed angrily. "You gossiping about me like little girls?" He asked, his voice dripping venom and he growled lowly. "I have no problem hurting little girls, you know that."

Tokuma sighed in an exaggerated way on the other end of the line. _"Sasuke did have –"_

"Sasuke's never cared about Itachi."

"_That's what he keeps saying too. You guys are starting to sound like a broken record."_ Tokuma sighed again. _"I know we're Yakuza but damn, is it that bad for our image to care about family?"_

Neji allowed his tongue to trace his upper-lip before he snapped: "Are you going to make a point? Because otherwise Friday will end just as badly for you as it will for the other two guys."

"_Ouch Neji, I'm hurt."_ Tokuma joked. _"And I'm not certain I want to make a point. Your love-life is one thing I won't mess with."_ He said and the amusement in his voice was as clear as day.

Love-life? Neji raised an eyebrow at that. "Don't mess with me at all." He pointed out and then chuckled. "And if you have a death-wish, you should let Itachi hear that."

Tokuma laughed shortly. _"I wouldn't be so sure about that."_ He shot back.

"God," Neji groaned, ready to smack himself. "What is it –"

"_Got to go, see you tonight."_ Tokuma interrupted him amusedly and just a second after he spoke Neji was met with the dial tone.

He snapped his phone shut and scowled slightly. "Bastard." He muttered.

He then looked at the side to check whether or not his lovely companion had decided to flee while he had been occupied. But he was pleasantly surprised to find Shikamaru standing next to him, albeit a few steps further away from him then before.

The Nara was smirking and he raised an eyebrow at that, coldly demanding: "What?"

Shikamaru licked his lips and shrugged, the smallest of grins playing on his lips as he watched Neji. "Nothing." He claimed. "I just hadn't expected you to be human."

**TBC.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 11**

_Shikamaru licked his lips and shrugged, the smallest of grins playing on his lips as he watched Neji. "Nothing." He claimed. "I just hadn't expected you to be human."_

Neji raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru's words his eyes glued on Shikamaru. "Then what did you think I was, hmm?" He asked, a small smirk coming to his lips at his own question.

He liked this side of Shikamaru yet he wasn't sure how often he would get to see it. They weren't lovers nor friends, Neji was merely the man that had threatened Shikamaru's entire family into cooperating with his wishes and that was the end of the story.

And even though that wasn't the sole reason why Neji wouldn't get to see this confident and perhaps even normal side of Shikamaru, the fact he could kill the man and his family without a second thought was reason enough for the other to be cautious around him.

And while Neji liked fear on Shikamaru's face, liked it because it was both a beautiful and an honest expression when the other was faced with him, after today he was certain he would never ask for fear again when looking at Shikamaru. Because now he had been spoiled. He had been shown both a genuine relaxed expression and a slightly cocky and confident attitude that spoke to him in more ways than fear ever could.

Because fear was the same no matter whose face it was portrayed upon. It was nothing more than a primal emotion, a built-in defence mechanism that was meant to help a person survive in a threatening or dangerous situation. To have a person recognize a situation as potentially dangerous and then decide whether to fight or flight. And since it was such a primal emotion the reaction a person would have because of it was often the same.

Cockiness and confidence weren't emotions, though. They were states of being, traits a person possessed and characteristics that defined someone and their personality rather than a person's feelings at a certain moment.

And right now those traits told him so much more about Shikamaru then he could ever hope to find out from a fearful expression and anxious state of mind. Because then someone's body-language was anything but honest. It was drenched with fear which hid all other signs of another emotion being felt. In all honesty, fear was the best mask a person could wear for when truly afraid it was the only thing a person truly felt.

Shikamaru's cockiness was probably not a trait he usually carried himself around with. Neji couldn't be sure, but judging by what he had seen from the Nara so far and the friends he kept he was quite certain cocky wasn't something the other was on a regular basis. Perhaps it was something that he himself brought out in the other man.

The other's confidence wasn't something he had induced, though. Because while being cocky came with a situation being self-confident was something a person was or wasn't. To a certain degree being confident about oneself was dependant of the situation. When greatly outnumbered, for instance, ones confidence was bound to be littler than when you were the one with the team backing up.

Yet a person with true confidence, in complete synch with who he was and what he did with his life, would even show confidence in such situations. While someone who was confident when wearing a certain type of clothes or was surrounded with a certain type of friends wasn't truly confident at all. Then the confidence a person felt was more of a safety net created by either the person's clothes or the person's surroundings which didn't portray of true confidence.

And confident was one thing that Neji thought Shikamaru was for certain. Either that or very stupid with the comments and remarks he was making.

Neji chuckled. "No answer?" He asked when Shikamaru still hadn't answered, obviously trying to think of exactly what to reply. "How disappointing." Neji shook his head with a smirk.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Neji's question. "Yes, and I must look as if I feel so bad about disappointing you." He drawled and turned his head away with a huff.

"Oh yes, very much so. Did you know that most people would cower in fear when I say I'm disappointed in them?" Neji asked, his tone light and his lips curling up into a smirk.

A smirk then graced Shikamaru's lips and with the same cockiness and self-confidence Neji had seen flashes of earlier said: "I'm not most people."

"Hm, I guess you're not." Neji hummed. He traced his lips with his tongue and then pushed himself away from the wall, striding towards Shikamaru and pinning the young man in-between the brick wall and his own hard body with a dangerous smirk playing on his lips.

He placed a hand against the wall, just above Shikamaru's shoulder and, leaning in closer so he could whisper in the other's ear, murmured: "But you forget that I'm not most people either."

What he then saw flashing through Shikamaru's eyes wasn't fear and for a moment Neji wondered why it wasn't. This should be seen as a rather threatening situation by Shikamaru's brain and if it wasn't why didn't the Nara think so? It was something that Neji couldn't quite wrap his mind around but he was sure to find out.

Because instead of fear Neji saw nervousness and shock. Both understandable emotions in view of the current situation but he considered them to be mild.

Shikamaru raised his eyes defiantly then, locking them with Neji's opalescent orbs and even though he shuddered at the intensity of those eyes regarding him silently he still said: "I said before you didn't scare me."

Neji had to bite back a laugh. It was a very daring comment to make but Shikamaru's slightly unsteady voice and his nervous shudder took away the entire effect.

He pulled back a bit, yet only slightly so he still stood far into Shikamaru's personal-space, feeling the other's warmth against his chest in the cold winter air. He kept their gazes locked, saw the way Shikamaru held his head up high and refused to budge and he smirked. "And didn't I say that my intention is not to scare you?" He asked, his breaths hot in the freezing air around them and the small puffs ghosted across Shikamaru's face.

Shikamaru's eyes flashed angrily and a flush settled on his cheeks. Although whether that was from Neji's breath ghosting over his skin or out of anger Neji wasn't sure.

The Nara pulled up his nose, turned his head and avoided Neji's eyes. "Get the hint. I'm not interested." He spat angrily, irritated and slightly embarrassed.

Neji chuckled lowly and reached out a hand to take Shikamaru's chin, the situation reminding him so much of their second encounter and he could only hope this one turned out even better.

When Shikamaru was looking at him again, eyes lowered so he didn't have to look the Yakuza in the face, Neji said calmly: "Even if I cared about whether or not you're interested, your actions never seem to agree with your words."

It was easy for Neji to recognize the surprise in Shikamaru's eyes and he licked his lips, satisfied with the reaction.

Shikamaru swallowed and frowned. "That's bullshit." He mumbled, trying to defend himself.

Neji shook his head. While curse words could give one's words power they were also a sign that the person talking to you had run out of words. And while Shikamaru wasn't afraid and definitely hadn't lost his confidence a witty reply wasn't something on the other's mind.

"I don't think so, Shikamaru." Neji told the young man in front of him. "Because you know, if you truly hated me and everything I stand for why don't you just turn around and walk away? This time we're out in the street and you could go anywhere."

Shikamaru paled slightly at Neji's words and his stance changed within a bat of an eye. His shoulders drew tight, he crossed his arms in front of his chest as if protecting himself and his expression was confused rather than anything else.

Neji pressed forward again, his chest touching Shikamaru's just barely and he smirked. "Why are you still here, Shikamaru?" He asked, the other's name rolling of his tongue and he wondered what the other would do now.

In his mind there were only two possible reactions. Because Shikamaru would be alarmed by now. Not because Neji was forming a lethal threat but because his question forced the Nara to think about things he probably hadn't considered or had refused to consider before.

And when the mind was confronted with something it had before pushed away in an un-labelled box of things not worth considering at that time, it came as quite a shock. Because things in that un-labelled box were either indeed not worth considering or too big to consider at that time. And if it was the last, when being forced to think about it the information would still be as hard to consider as it was before. Yet, since you were forced, there was no running away.

Yet while the mind was forced to face whatever it had refused to see before how a person reacted was a total different case. Because one unconsciously chose to either fight or flight in such a situation. It was a bit like fear in that regard.

And while fleeing and coming to terms with your feelings and thoughts on your own might be the most favourable option to most, Neji did think it wouldn't be what Shikamaru would choose for.

Because so far the other had constantly fought him, argued with what he said and he hadn't avoided Neji like some would. If that had been the case, the brown-haired man would have come up with an excuse to leave the moment he had seen Neji sitting in the lunchroom.

But he hadn't. He had, foolishly yet bravely so, walked up to Neji and faced confrontation. And by now, Neji was quite certain Shikamaru was regretting that decision. Wishing he had just turned and bolted like a coward.

When suddenly Shikamaru sucked in a nervous breath, probably trying to gather his thoughts and thinking of an excuse to give as to why he hadn't just run away, Neji chuckled.

He did wonder, if Shikamaru fought him rather than fled, what answer he would receive to his question. He knew a lot and could read a lot from a person's expression and body-language but this situation was different.

When, for instance, a person was mildly in love it was obvious to see for everyone. Even the person that the other had fallen for could pick up on the hints. Yet when in love with someone that fact was undeniable, even to the person actually in love. The feeling would take over, cloud one's justice and try to run the person's life.

But not all emotions were so obvious to both the one feeling them or the one looking out for them. And thus Neji couldn't read what Shikamaru was feeling for the Nara wasn't aware of those feelings himself. And what Shikamaru didn't know he felt, Neji couldn't see.

It made guessing what answer he could receive slightly different yet didn't mind. Because, even though many would not believe it were he to say it aloud, not knowing what to expect was a nice change of scenery sometimes.

With a sigh passing his lips Shikamaru looked up at Neji. His eyes flickered with doubt and a slight insecurity that Neji hadn't seen before and he unconsciously traced his upper-lip with his tongue.

"I won't let you intimidate me." Shikamaru told Neji, his voice low and his hands clenching into fists.

"Intimidate you?" Neji murmured, raising an eyebrow at the other's choice of words. "You find my question intimidating?" He asked, tracing a finger down Shikamaru's chest with a low chuckle.

Shikamaru's eyes drew together in agitation, a shuddering breath passing his lips. "I find you a lot but intimidating is not one of those things." He managed to say through clenched teeth, his voice low and if he hadn't look so pale it could actually have sounded quite dangerous.

Neji couldn't keep the smug expression from his face. Shikamaru was playing into his hand so wonderfully he wondered if perhaps the other was up to something.

"And what do you find me to be, Shikamaru?" He started then, tracing his finger up Shikamaru's chest again and very amused by the fact that the other made no attempt to get Neji to stop touching him.

Yet besides amusing he also found that fact quite satisfying. Because even though Shikamaru might hate his guts, his touch was a slightly different story. The shivers that occasionally found their way down the Nara's spine were not those of disgust yet Neji wasn't certain they were of attraction either. If they were, Shikamaru's subconscious was probably feeling more than the other was aware of.

"You're a bastard that thinks he owns the world." Shikamaru hissed, fed up with the Yakuza's teasing questions that he thought were merely for the long-haired man's amusement.

Yet when Neji narrowed his eyes at the young man in front of him, putting up an act rather than being truly offended, Shikamaru froze for a second.

Lips setting in a thin line Neji tilted his chin just slightly so he could look the other in the eyes and, his tone cold as ice, said: "I have killed men for less."

And he had. One time a man had looked at him just in the wrong way and it had irked him so much he hadn't been able to stand it. Granted, said man had been drunk of his ass and gambling at the Sharingan Slot Parlour which meant Neji already thought low of the man. And when then the other had claimed Neji looked pretty he had signed his own death certificate in bold, golden letters.

Yet rather than cower in fear Shikamaru yet again surprised Neji with a comment, a comeback the Hyuuga hadn't expected but liked above everything else. "You won't kill me." Shikamaru stated, his voice shaky and if he could have crawled into the wall he probably would have. Yet he was still brave enough to say the words and that impressed Neji.

Yet the fact that he was impressed didn't mean he would let Shikamaru get away with it. He was Neji Hyuuga. No-one got away with anything when he was concerned. "And why are you so overly-confident of that fact?"

Licking his lips nervously Shikamaru particularly forced his lips to curl up into a smirk and he said: "You will have no power over my father when I'm dead. He won't care what you do then. Killing me means losing my father as your doctor and that would be troublesome."

Neji raised an eyebrow. The other had figured it out pretty well, it seemed. And he wasn't wrong either.

Because with only one family doctor in town and the hospital a place the Yakuza would rather not be they needed the Nara family. And with Shikaku's only son murdered the man, as Shikamaru said, probably had no qualms about denying the Yakuza his help. That would result in the massacre of an entire family and would then leave both the Hyuuga and the Uchiha families with bodies to dispose of, a murder to cover up and no family doctor to help them out.

Neji chuckled. "I do hope you didn't hurt your head coming up with that." He snorted.

Shikamaru blinked and then shook his head with a huff. "Don't underestimate me." He claimed, suddenly confident now that he seemed to have guessed the situation right.

Licking his lips Neji pressed himself close against Shikamaru's body again, tapping the other's cheek with the back of his hand with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Same goes for you." He told Shikamaru and then he licked the other's cheek. He hadn't exactly planned to do that but his curiosity as to how Shikamaru's skin would taste had monetarily taken over. And he wasn't disappointed, for he liked the other's taste. That, in combination with a shudder going through Shikamaru, hazel eyes widening and a slightly angry flush settling on the other's cheeks had made that spontaneous action very worthwhile.

Leaning closer to Shikamaru's ear, Neji continued though. "Not killing you doesn't mean I can't hurt you." He murmured. "A lot."

**TBC.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 12**

_Leaning closer to Shikamaru's ear, Neji continued though. "Not killing you doesn't mean I can't hurt you." He murmured. "A lot."_

Shikamaru froze in his spot, a grimace falling over his face and the muscles in his shoulders tensed. A shuddering breath passed his lips, which were slightly parted from whatever shock and surprise coursed through him at that moment.

Yet then, almost as if a switch had been turned all of a sudden, the brown-haired young man raised his eyes again. He blinked his eyes rapidly a few times, pupils still dilated in slight fear. "And here I thought you wouldn't result to rape." His voice was soft, shaking slightly and a shudder made its way down his spine. Yet all those signs of obvious unease, perhaps even fear, had not stopped Shikamaru from saying the words, dangerous in their own way.

Yet it would not be Neji who would be in danger because of the words.

A thrill of excitement found its way through Neji's body at the other's words and the confidence they portrayed.

Maybe, he found himself thinking, Shikamaru would prove him wrong. Maybe he would result to rape. Because if he could not succeed in making this man want him and beg to be taken by none other than Neji himself, the Yakuza would most definitely get what he wanted with force.

It was undeniable that what he felt for Shikamaru at this point was just mere lust and desire. Because hell, Neji desired the hooker on the corner of Fifth Street but that was not more than a mere attraction to another person's body.

Yet with Shikamaru he wasn't just interested in the way the other's body would look writhing and shivering with need under his own. Because with Shikamaru he was interested in the man himself, the person behind the body and he actually felt slightly nervous – nervous! – when he wasn't sure how the other would react to his words.

It was like that with Itachi too but to a lesser degree.

And that, Neji thought, said enough about his attraction to Shikamaru. Because he respected Itachi, liked being around the other man and lusted after the Uchiha's hot body. And if all those feelings were only bigger when it came to Shikamaru that certainly meant that whatever Neji felt for the young man surpassed lust.

"I don't think it will be rape, Shikamaru." Neji pressed his body closely against Shikamaru's, closing his eyes for a second when he buried his nose into the other's soft hair to take in that delicious scent. "Because while you may hate me your body can't help but disagree." He made sure his hot breath ghosted over Shikamaru's ear when he spoke.

When Shikamaru shuddered he pulled away slightly, taking a small step back with a smirk playing on his lips.

This time, though, the smirk was more of a appearance to hide Neji's growing excitement than it was a teasing quirk of the lips meant to rile Shikamaru. Because being this close to the other's body, feeling his heat wash over his own body, did not just affect Shikamaru.

And even though Neji had made it very obvious he was attracted to Shikamaru, attempted to almost talk the young man into his bed every time they came face to face, he did not want his attraction to be obvious to anyone but Shikamaru.

He was a Yakuza after all and who knew what kind of advantage people could take if they knew about him actually feeling something akin to emotions of liking. It was a thing that many thought impossible and while it was not the truth, it was something Neji would be happy to let everyone else believe.

Shikamaru's jaw tensed and his voice dropped to a low, deep growl as he spoke. "A body reacts to being stimulated, it has nothing to do with emotions." He shook his head.

Neji chuckled at the action. Someone shaking their head to their own words was an obvious sign that they didn't believe their own words. That could only mean one thing. Shikamaru was in denial.

And Neji was loving it.

"But Shikamaru," Neji traced his upper-lip with his tongue and he brushed a few strands of hair behind his ear while his eyes searched for Shikamaru's, capturing them in a heated gaze. "When anxious such a stimulation will seem threatening rather than arousing. Which means you must be enjoying this more than you're willing to admit, aren't you?"

"I am not anxious," Shikamaru managed through gritted teeth, eyes narrowing as he glared at Neji even though his palms were sweaty from apprehension. "I am pissed off."

"But being angry won't stop you from wanting me." Neji's voice was a low tremor, husky and he could see Shikamaru shiver at his words.

Licking his lips in satisfaction to that reaction Neji reached out a hand, traced it down Shikamaru's chest and settled it comfortably against the other's hips while he pressed himself closer to the Nara's hot body again.

And while Shikamaru's breathing hitched Neji himself wasn't wholly unaffected by the closeness of their bodies either. Yet with years of practice he hid the skip of his heartbeat and the slight warmth flooding through his body like it wasn't even there.

As Shikamaru was momentarily rendered into silence Neji took his chance to continue, teasing the other into facing his own attraction and pushing him so far he would admit it.

"Besides, what is so wrong with giving your body what it desperately wants?" He smirked at the flush that settled over the bridge of Shikamaru's nose and his cheeks. "No need to involve emotions in such things." Even though it would be nice, a good lay was always appreciated and Shikamaru would be so very worth it, Neji was sure of that.

Besides, if he began sprouting words about holding any other emotions besides lust for the young man in front of him the other would surely freak out. Or think he was lying, whichever.

Shikamaru bristled, yet the warmth radiating from his body and the way he shivered whenever Neji's hot breath hit his skin betrayed him. He was angry, yes, but Neji was quite certain the young man was angry with himself for liking the possible outcome of the current events.

"Forget it," Shikamaru growled yet the blush on his cheeks didn't disappear nor did the shivers running down his back cease.

Neji chuckled and leaned forward, nipping the other's ear and then whispering: "I'm not so sure, why don't you think on it for a while."

And then he turned, walking back to the entrance of the lunchroom and leaving Shikamaru alone, pressed against the wall and shivering from whatever feelings played rampage on his body.

He chuckled, he had the other right where he wanted him and he would be certain it wouldn't take long now for him to get what he desired.

* * *

"I heard something yesterday."

Neji raised his eyes from the street, where drunkards were currently starting a fight in front of Sharingan Slot Parlour, to watch Itachi in the reflection of the glass window that was more of a wall than anything else.

Itachi was sitting at the old, almost antique bar, together with Sasuke and Kakashi and the other's eyes rested on the whisky in front of him while Sasuke was looking at him with a frown marring his features.

"Good for you." Neji rolled his eyes, raising his glass of Bourbon and taking a sip. He did wonder what the other was talking about, though.

Itachi usually wasn't prone to being vague. He was a man that was as straight to the point as could be and beating around the bush seemed like an expression the man had never heard of. So for the other to carelessly mention he heard something, a term that could mean anything, was something worth pondering about.

Yet no matter how hard and long he thought, not once in his life had Neji figured out Itachi and what the other man was thinking. So rather than think on something he was sure he wouldn't figure out, Neji caught Sasuke's gaze in the reflection of the glass. He cocked his head to the side, silently asking the other if there was a thing his friend could think of.

Granted, if something was bothering Itachi Neji was bound to find out long before Sasuke did. But since now the other's irritation, or whatever to call his slightly childish mood, was directed towards Neji himself that was a slight chance that he might've told Sasuke.

The only thing Sasuke did, though, when his eyes met opalescent ones, was shrug. His own features were set in a deep frown and when he turned to his brother he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well, what the fuck did you hear that makes it so important to bring up?" His tone was sharp, hints of curiosity evident while dark eyes watched Itachi.

Itachi didn't bother looking up at his brother or Kakashi, who was silently watching the scene from his own seat at the bar. Instead, he took a sip of his drink before slamming the glass down onto the bar-top. "Apparently Neji's found himself a boy-toy." His tone was low as he spoke, eyebrows drawing together in annoyance.

A sigh passed Neji's slightly parted lips the moment the words passed Itachi's mouth. Taking a sip of his Bourbon, he watched Itachi's reflection in the window and wondered what the other thought he was doing.

He could've expected someone he knew hearing of his encounter with Shikamaru. It was the risk of confronting someone out in public after all. But at that time he hadn't cared and he didn't care now either.

The only thing he found himself caring about, worrying about even if he was honest, it would be Itachi's and his friendship.

He wasn't sure what exactly Itachi felt for him and he could only hope that it wasn't more than friendship. Though, if he continued his flirting with Shikamaru he was quite certain he'd find out soon enough what exactly Itachi felt.

If not tonight.

Because if Itachi was going to make the rumour he'd heard into a problem, then Neji would get to the bottom of things. Because even though he himself was perhaps not in love with Itachi, he wasn't about to let the other ruin their friendship solely on some ridiculous rumour he'd heard. Because while he didn't love Itachi, he didn't love Shikamaru either and at least he was sleeping with his friend.

So, rather than deny the accusation right away, Neji first wanted to see Itachi's reaction if he claimed he did successfully claim Shikamaru.

Because if the Uchiha was jealous it wouldn't be so bad. After having slept with no-one but each other for five years Neji would almost be hurt if Itachi was able to shove him aside without a care.

Anger was something different, though, and Neji wanted to know which of the two he'd be dealing with when he finally did fall for someone.

Unlucky for him, jealousy came very close to anger when it came to Itachi.

"Is that such a bad thing?" He kept his voice even and calm and, watching Itachi, he raised an eyebrow.

From the corner of his eyes Neji could see Sasuke shake his head, the other probably thinking him insane or stupid for questioning Itachi when the Uchiha was in this kind of mood.

Usually it would be a foolish thing. Itachi was the picture of blankness most of the time because he didn't allow his emotions and thoughts to be portrayed on his features.

Whether or not it was a mask Neji couldn't be sure. Not when it came to Itachi. Because if it was a mask, it was a flawless one that never even showed the smallest signs of a crack. Because the only few facial features present on the other's face every so often – when he actually bothered showing people what he felt – were annoyance at something someone said, a just-on-the-surface affection when dealing with Sasuke and either lust or contentment when with Neji.

So that Itachi now looked genuinely agitated was a sign that perhaps challenging him and asking for answers wasn't quite the smartest thing to do. Yet Neji wasn't about to let Itachi's expression stop him from acting like he usually did.

After all, chances the Uchiha would actually kill him were little to none.

"I already told you what I thought of that Nara boy." Itachi's voice was calm, almost as if nothing was wrong but Neji could see the smallest hint of anger flash through those dark eyes.

Scoffing at Itachi's words, Neji took a sip of his drink. "You're not sleeping with him, Itachi." Neji said, the fact that he wasn't either left out even though Neji did want it to be different.

He'd have a fucking party when he finally got into Shikamaru's pants.

He then turned and leaned his back against the window, cocking his head to his left a bit and smirking at Itachi. "You don't have to like him."

Suddenly Kakashi chuckled from his dark corner at the bar, watching Itachi with his one visible eye which flickered with amusement. "Mah, he does have a point Itachi." He glanced at Neji then and the Hyuuga was sure that under the mask that covered half of the man's face he was smirking. "I mean, Neji has always been like a bitch in heat when it comes to you. Fat chance he'll just discard you."

Had he not known Kakashi almost as long as he had known Itachi and thus wasn't aware of how sex-orientated and blunt the man could sometimes be Neji would surely have blushed. But, just as Itachi, he was good at keeping an impassive face most of the time.

Sasuke, though, found the current situation as amusing as Kakashi did and he laughed. His impassive and cold-hearted brother was sulking because Neji Hyuuga had found himself someone new to fuck. This was as good a field-trip as they came.

When Sasuke laughed Neji's perfectly blank expression shifted into a scowl and he directed angry, opalescent eyes at his friend who was grinning at him perched on his barstool, waving his drink in a teasing way at Neji.

"What?" Sasuke snickered in a teasing way and he nodded at Kakashi. "Is he wrong?"

Neji gritted his teeth and thanked his luck that he was on the opposite end of the room so the action wouldn't be noticed. Yes, Kakashi was right but in Neji's opinion that still didn't make this situation amusing or fun.

It frustrated him and anger was boiling. Itachi's and his friendship was shaking on its foundations and both Sasuke and Kakashi were making fun of that.

Granted, it was a ridiculous reason but that was usually the case when emotions were involved. And while both Neji and Itachi didn't show a lot of emotions they did when it was just the two of them. And that, Neji decided, made this so-called argument not so ridiculous as it might've seemed.

"I don't care." Itachi snarled and stood up so fast that his barstool tottered in its place.

Sasuke snorted and shook his head. "Looks like you care to me."

Within two strides Itachi stood in front of his little brother, face void of emotion yet his eyes flashed with so much frustration and anger it made Sasuke pale slightly.

"I don't care what you two think." Itachi growled, raising his eyes to look at Kakashi.

The silver-haired man nodded and got up, putting his drink down atop of the bar and getting ready to leave the room. "Come on Sasuke, let's give our lover's the time to fight out their quarrel."

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke was very quick to get out of his chair and only glanced at his brother before making his way down the stairs. An angry Itachi was the most dangerous thing in the world, even to him.

"Make sure the couch –"

"Kakashi," Itachi interrupted his friend when he started to talk. "Get the fuck out."

**TBC.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 13**

The moment the door closed Itachi whirled around.

When he caught sight of Neji his eyes narrowed and within a few quick, angry strides he stood in front of the unwavering Yakuza.

"You can stop playing now that our audience has left." Itachi's voice was calm yet his tone was icy and he raised his chin while looking at Neji, almost haughtily.

Neji had to admit he felt slightly nervous at the way Itachi was acting since he had no clue whatsoever about what to expect. In a normal situation it was already hard to read Itachi, to understand exactly what emotions run beneath the impassive mask of blankness. But in this case Neji wasn't sure about anything, much less Itachi's feelings towards him.

To simply assume the other was in love with him and almost green with jealousy would be an easy thing to do. Yet for all he knew Itachi had come to see him as property and was defending what was his. With Itachi, one never knew. One thing was certain, though. Neji wasn't willing to risk their relationship because of a hunch he had.

So, rather than going in on his hunch and confronting Itachi about his feelings he did the same as Itachi.

Pretend nothing was wrong and act just as cold and cockily as usual.

"Playing, Itachi?" He pursed his lips slightly and leaned his head to the side, watching his friend through lowered lashes. "I thought you were the one joking around."

A soft, un-guarded growl passed Itachi's lips and Neji could see the man clench one of his hands into a fist as he demanded: "Joking around?"

Neji allowed an exaggerated sigh to pass his lips and, taking on a defensive stance, crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You act as if I am your property." Neji's tone was accusing, his words sharp and his eyes gleamed from slight anger. "I find that rather foolish."

"Foolish?"

Before he could answer Itachi's question, before he could even make so much of an agreeing noise, Neji found himself pressed harshly against the window. His opalescent eyes widened slightly in surprise, his mind drew a momentary blank and his drink dropped to the ground with a dull thump as he was completely taken aback by Itachi's action.

"You think I'm foolish, Neji?" Itachi's voice was dangerously low, his tone indicating pending punishment depending on the answer he would receive.

Out of all the things Itachi could have done, Neji hadn't expected the other to react in such an uncharacteristically angry fashion. It made his suspicion about Itachi's feelings towards him only stronger.

The knowledge Itachi might harbour stronger feelings for him than friendship would allow settled on him like a heavy blanket and for the first time he wondered about his own feelings for Itachi.

If he were honest, he was rather clueless when it came to those. He'd always imagined Itachi and him being friends with the most delicious of benefits. Yet now that that was sure to change he wasn't sure what exactly it was he felt for Itachi. If they had been just friends, he wouldn't have slept with the other, he thought. But if he'd truly liked the other as more than a friend he wouldn't have been satisfied with just sex.

Raising his eyes and looking at Itachi, though, Neji realized that whatever emotions he might have for Itachi, what he felt for Shikamaru was different. It was stronger, somehow, took hold of his mind and wouldn't let him go. With Itachi, such a thing had never happened.

Neji swallowed.

He might be a Yakuza, a cold-hearted bastard that didn't think twice when taking someone's life, but that all didn't make him less human.

And anyone finding himself in the same situation as his, where a friendship was probably dangling by a very thin thread, would be nervous.

"I think you are foolish for thinking I belong to you, yes." His voice was calm when he spoke, too calm and he was certain Itachi would catch on rather quickly.

With a growl Itachi pushed Neji harder against the window, placing a fisted hand against the glass just above Neji's shoulder and pressing his body tightly against Neji's. "Then maybe I should show you why you belong to me." Itachi's voice dropped to a low, husky murmur as he spoke.

Neji shivered at the other's tone, never un-affected for long when it came to Itachi and even this situation was not an exception to that, or so it seemed.

Rather than give into the small sparks of pleasure wanting to course through his body, Neji straightened his back and looked up at his friend with a defiant gleam falling over his eyes. "I do wonder, what it is that makes you think I belong to you." He completely ignored Itachi's previous words.

He wanted to know to which the depths of Itachi's possessiveness ran and why exactly the other felt like that.

It was true that you got closer to one another after sleeping together for several years, even Neji had to admit that. But he himself didn't feel the need to have Itachi belong to him in any way at all. That, he concluded, must mean that Itachi felt differently towards him than he felt for Itachi.

That was something that scared Neji a bit, frightened him because Itachi and him now stood on the verge of changing their friendship.

For the better or for the worse, Neji didn't know yet. All he could do was hope that it was for the best, though. Because he was quite certain that at this time, he would choose Itachi's friendship over a possible relationship with Shikamaru for certain.

Suddenly a chuckle passed Itachi's lips and he turned his head to murmur into Neji's ear lecherously: "Until you find someone worthy of you, you belong to me."

The black-haired man then roughly nipped Neji's ear-lobe and placed a hand on Neji's hips, fingers digging into the other's skin.

Neji was barely able to hold back the gasp threatening to escape him at Itachi's words. Whatever his friend felt for him, his words were as carefully chosen and disguised as always.

But even though Itachi wouldn't give him a clear answer about his feelings, Neji could easily find out about them. For while Itachi wouldn't talk of his own feelings, he would be perfectly fine telling Neji whoever it was that would be worthy of him.

"And who, pray tell, would be worthy of me." Neji leaned his head to the side a bit, raising an eyebrow.

"Who?" Itachi chuckled and, without any hesitation whatsoever, slid the hand previously resting tightly against Neji's hip towards the hem of his pants, trailing the small patch of skin visible there.

"Someone who appreciates you," he continued, nudging his knee in-between Neji's thighs and pressing his own leg against Neji's groin roughly.

An exciting warmth was quick to settle in the pit of his stomach and Neji gritted his teeth, irritated with himself he always allowed himself to be affected and treated in such a way.

While he had done the same to Shikamaru, the Nara hadn't known what to expect. He, though, knew that every time a conversation-topic was reached that he kept asking about and Itachi refused to talk about he would end up naked, freshly fucked and without an answer.

And even though he might put up a struggle, Itachi didn't care a whole lot about it. Because willing or not, Itachi would force his way into his pants. If Neji was honest though, he'd admit that with Itachi sex was always consensual.

Wriggling slightly at Itachi's touch, Neji tried his hardest to regain his composure again.

But Itachi knew exactly where to touch him, which spots ignited a fire within him that wouldn't be put out until he came.

When Itachi leaned down, harshly sucking the juncture where Neji's neck met his shoulder, he startled slightly and felt a pleasurable shudder tear through him. The feeling settled in his groin right away and Itachi didn't falter for a second by nudging his leg a bit rougher against Neji's crotch while a smirk played on his lips.

"Fuck," Neji swore, the sound crude even coming from his lips and he reached up to push Itachi away even though his weak attempt failed miserably. "Damn it Itachi, stop evading the fucking question."

A mere chuckle was the only reply Neji got to that demand and suddenly he was pulled flush against Itachi's hard body, while the other sucked the sensitive skin of his neck again. "Someone who understands you."

A soft moan passed Neji's lips and he pressed himself back against the window, to keep his mind from getting fuzzy because of Itachi's closeness.

It was unfair, his body was such a betrayer to his mind. It caved so easily it made Neji frustrated beyond believe for he knew that he'd never get the answer he wanted from Itachi now.

The only thing he would have done was give Itachi another opportunity to show off, time to give Neji another reason as to why he should agree that he was Itachi's. And perhaps he even helped with satisfying Itachi's needs with his own curiosity.

"Itachi," Neji started angrily at the same time as Itachi slipped a skilled hand under his shirt and up his chest in a fluent motion. A shiver paid rampage on his body, sweeping sweet pleasure with it but Neji tried to ignore the feeling completely. "Maybe you won't answer because then it'll be painfully obvious you are jealous? Such a human emotion to feel, are you sure – Ah!"

When Itachi tweaked his nipple quite roughly Neji cried out softly, arching slightly into the touch as his body hummed with excitement and particularly begged for more. A soft curse passes his parted lips and he leaned his head against the window with a shuddering breath.

He'd always been extremely easily turned on when Itachi was rough with him, especially his nipples and the bastard was now taking sweet advantage of that knowledge.

"Someone who challenges you."

Itachi's voice was liquid sex, Neji decided at that time. The husky voice mixed with slight excitement and domination send shivers down his spine.

"Well, that definitely fits both Shikamaru and you," he murmured cockily then, a weak smirk being forced to his lips.

He hoped he wasn't making one of the biggest mistakes he possibly could at this moment by mentioning Shikamaru. Itachi could either react as calm as he usually did or surprise Neji – and possibly himself – by actually getting mad.

But right now Itachi was just so stubborn, that Neji couldn't help himself. Because Itachi knew damned well that all the traits he'd so far named fit the Yakuza perfectly.

Perhaps it was Itachi's way of saying that he cared about Neji, maybe even loved Neji. If it was, though, Neji didn't appreciate it as much as he maybe should.

Because the one thing he disliked the most was being forced into doing something. Or, in this case, being forced into feeling something.

Itachi might like him more than he'd let on until now – that much was obvious – but not once had he asked about Neji's feelings and that was the thing that angered the long-haired man.

He could understand whatever Itachi might feel, certainly when looking at their relationship and how close they'd grown throughout the years. And because he could relate with the other's feelings – might even end up feeling the same if the allowed himself to think about that – he could also understand Itachi's jealousy.

And looking at the kind of person Itachi was he could also relate to the other's way of expressing his jealousy but that didn't mean he agreed with it.

Because it left him pressed against a window, on the verge of getting excited in this very important situation, without truly having a say in things.

Yes, he could push Itachi away and rudely confront the other about his feelings and his current behaviour but what good would that truly do him?

It might pan out the way he wanted to but odds were bigger that he would end up severely damaging their friendship. Enlarging the dent Itachi had now created and tear it apart instead.

Perhaps that was the reason why he let Itachi get away with actions like these, with his jealous and possessive behaviour he put up sometimes when it was just the two of them. Maybe it was fear of losing the only friend he'd ever really had that kept him from accepting the other's feelings – which were by now quite obvious – and thinking about his own.

Itachi's sneer roughly pulled Neji from his musings and he looked up at the other with faked calmness and a raised eyebrow.

"You can say a lot, Itachi, but Shikamaru challenges me as much as you do." His voice was harsh, had taken on that tone because of the thoughts previously occupying his mind.

It seemed that even Itachi was slightly shocked for he took the time to blink before his lips curled up into a smirk. "Shikamaru challenges you? He is only challenging you because he isn't gay, Neji."

Itachi huffed softly, seemingly amused. Then he reached up a hand to roughly cup Neji's cheek in the palm of his hand and leaned in closer to murmur: "Because he wants to refuse you yet you just don't see that, don't give up. When he gives into you and your offer, it will be out of fear rather than other feelings."

Neji shook his head lightly at Itachi's words, huffing softly while crossing his arms in front of his chest defensively. He was quite certain that so far, Itachi's words were right. But Shikamaru had proven time and time again that he was affected by Neji's words and actions, enjoyed the other touching him even though he wasn't mentally ready to admit that yet.

With Shikamaru, Neji wasn't worried so much.

"And you know what?" Itachi continued, ready to give Neji one last push. He stroked a hand down Neji's cheek almost tenderly before smirking. " I don't give up either."

**TBC.**

**Note:** THANKS to all my readers and reviewers! I love you all very much and am delighted you enjoy this story so much! Thanks for giving me support and sharing your thoughts with me! I have been extremely busy the past few weeks but promise to answer every single review again when things have settled down!  
Thank you so much


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 14**

There were a lot of lonely men paying visits to Amaterasu for the sole purpose of sitting at the bar and drinking themselves into a drunken fit so they could stop thinking about their loneliness. If there had ever, in his entire life, been a moment during which Neji found himself able to identify with those men, it was now.

Granted, he'd only had four drinks so far and it was merely the Uchiha's personal bar on the second floor of Sharingan Slot Parlour he was sitting at, serving himself the strongest Bourbon in the liquor cabinet. And if he were truly honest he'd admit that his sudden craving for liquor had nothing to do with loneliness. Those facts aside, though, he imagined that somewhere along the line _those_ men felt akin to this as well.

Because who wouldn't want to forget, if only for a while, that your best friend – and possible the only one – was obviously in love with you.

It wasn't as if he could deny it any longer. Not after their confrontation just now and he knew that the end of his denial about Itachi's feelings had been due a long time.

Suddenly the sound of someone ascending the stairs reached his ears and a sigh passed his lips as he raised his drink again, ice-cubes almost clinking against each other merrily, taking a sip.

He closed his eyes for a moment as he felt the burn of the alcohol down his throat. A welcome feeling. And then the door opened.

"Oh my, look at you." Sarcasm, amusement and slight pity were all woven together in Sasuke's tone when he entered the room he'd been requested to leave earlier.

"Sasuke," Neji's tone had dropped to a low, almost dangerous-sounding growl. Whatever Sasuke had in mind, he wasn't in the mood for it.

Sasuke merely huffed as his name was called, though, and moved to the other side of the bar to pour himself a drink, taking the liberty of filling up Neji's glass as well. "Itachi sure did a number on you, didn't he?" The man's lips curled up in a smirk as he spoke, yet Neji detected slight worry in his eyes.

Noticing that worried glint in the other's eyes justified the question, in Neji's eyes, if only slightly. Whether it was him or Itachi that Sasuke was worried about, he couldn't be sure. But he was content with either one of those.

He took a big gulp of his drink, averting his eyes from Sasuke's when the other sat down in the barstool next to him and he honestly admitted: "I don't want to talk about that, or Itachi."

Sasuke, in Neji's opinion, would truly be the only person he trusted enough to talk with about this. And besides that, there was almost no-one in the world that knew and understood Itachi better than Sasuke did. But that didn't mean he was willing to accept that and simply spill all of his worries. He didn't work like that.

"No, you'd rather forget it with the help of some of the most expensive Bourbon." The words were sarcastic, Sasuke's tone sharp and somewhat angered while the look in his eyes could only be called disappointed.

Neji lifted his head slightly and raised an eyebrow at his friend's words, glancing at Sasuke. "Wouldn't you?" He retorted quite sarcastically himself.

But even though he tried to come across as aloof and refused to open up to Sasuke he did feel a bit guilty at the disappointment flickering through the other's eyes.

It was almost as if Sasuke had expected – or hoped – that in this situation he would confide in the younger Uchiha. Why Sasuke would have thought of that, Neji didn't know and he wasn't about to ask.

No, he didn't pry into Sasuke's feelings and reasons just as the other didn't pry into his. Instead, they both spoke sarcastic and somewhat teasing words. It was the way they communicated, the only way for them to openly display their emotions without being afraid of getting hurt.

In the end, Sasuke didn't say anything at Neji's words – couldn't for Neji was right. He merely took a sip of his own drink, a smaller one than Neji, and allowed his tongue to trace his upper-lip as he seemed to be thinking.

Neji watched his friend closely and – for a fleeting second – wondered if he'd be friends with Sasuke at all if he hadn't known Itachi. Because wasn't his friendship with the younger Uchiha solely based on the fact they both knew Itachi? Hadn't he met Sasuke because he had started hanging out with Itachi? And, more importantly, wasn't Sasuke just worried for his brother's well-being rather than Neji's?

A sigh passed the Hyuuga's lips and he reached into his pocket in search of his cigarettes. He could use one by now.

"So," Sasuke suddenly started, voice softer than before, eyes lowered slightly and curiosity taking over his posture. "What did Itachi do?"

Neji didn't know whether to smile in amusement at the other's sudden curiosity combined with slight uncertainty or sigh in frustration because he was somewhat forced to talk about what had happened. Because even though it was easy to deny Sasuke an answer - ignorance was bliss sometimes - Neji wasn't so certain that he could. Cropping everything up until he was ready to burst was one of his best assets yet with a friendship on the line he suddenly felt like he needed some help. Judging emotions and acting on them were, after all, not his best assets.

"Apparently he doesn't give up." A well-known fact when speaking of Itachi, a general comment that on the surface didn't mean a thing and wasn't informative about the past events at all.

But Sasuke understood. Sasuke heard the underlying message of his words and more important, he heard the slight tremor in the other's voice and saw the flicker of confusion in those opalescent eyes.

"He doesn't," Sasuke confirmed and turned his glass around in his hand, watching as the small ice-cubes in it chinked almost happily against the glass. "I'm not sure whether that's a positive thing, though."

Neji knew that Sasuke wasn't talking about that specific feature of Itachi just in general. No, Sasuke was saying he wasn't sure whether or not it was a good thing that Itachi wasn't about to give up on Neji.

And Neji wasn't sure either.

"Me neither," the mumble had escaped him without him truly realizing it. He hadn't meant to bare himself like that, let Sasuke know of his doubts. Although that was kind of a foolish thing, wasn't it? Sasuke was here, after all, and that in itself told Neji that the Uchiha knew. Knew and cared enough to help Neji figure things out, in their own way however weird it was.

Sasuke blinked then, raising his eyes at Neji's words and he put his glass down onto the wooden bar. "Although, as you also know, Itachi doesn't set his mind to useless things. He isn't the kind of guy that wants things because the look pretty."

Neji almost flinched at Sasuke's words. Almost.

It turned out that Sasuke had had some experience with these kind of conversations. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to probe and push so long until Neji had backed away into a corner where he could only face the current situation.

And while Neji would normally work himself out of a corner pretty quickly, if he'd get pushed into it in the first place, in this certain case he didn't try to. He wanted to, badly, but even he knew that now was the time to face his own emotions where Itachi was concerned.

"Itachi can't always have what he wants," Neji's voice was soft, hesitant almost as the words passed his lips without him actually wanting to say them.

He wasn't sure what he meant with those words. In his eyes, they could mean so much and yet they seemed to scream his worst fear. That it would turn out he didn't – couldn't – return Itachi's feelings.

After hearing Neji's words, however insecure or hesitant they might be, Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly and furrowed his eyebrows. "That's it?" His voice was a low growl and he watched Neji in what seemed to be disappointment.

Neji blanched slightly, freezing in his seat. He knew quite a lot about Sasuke and had expected an array of reactions to the current situation. But if he were honest, those two rather emotional words hadn't crossed his mind.

Perhaps it was because Sasuke never seemed to let on any brotherly-feelings when it came to Itachi that Neji hadn't expected such a fierce retort. But aloof as he may be, Sasuke did care for Itachi and Neji could've seen it coming that when assisting Neji with his choice he'd always be on Itachi's side.

It wasn't that he couldn't understand Sasuke. In fact, his mind was already set on the sole fact that Itachi was more important to him than Shikamaru. Yet deciding that he would put Itachi before his lingering interest in Shikamaru wasn't the hard part.

No, it was the fact whether or not he could return Itachi's feelings. He wanted nothing more than that, to be able to feel the same and take what he'd call the easy way out. Although if he were honest, an easy way out would probably be the best way out for their friendship as well.

He didn't know – couldn't know – how Itachi would deal with a possible rejection but it would dent their friendship at the least.

But the longer he pondered his feelings the more disappointed he became. Because as he searched as deep into his emotions as he could for anything that could indicate he felt more for Itachi than a very strong friendship, he couldn't find anything. And in truth, he wasn't all that surprised.

Because now that he was forced to face what he really felt he could only say that he shouldn't be surprised by his lack of feelings.

Butterflies in your stomach, getting light-headed and a happiness taking over your body. It were all the typical things a teenage-girl could ever hope to feel when the guy she'd fallen for confessed his love to her. Neji knew girls felt those things because Hinata was anything but good at hiding whatever she might feel.

And while Neji thought those feelings were greatly exaggerated he did believe one had to feel like that to an extent when it came to being in love or liking someone. But where, he wondered, had those feelings been when Itachi had spoken so sarcastically about Shikamaru? Where had the rush of excitement been when the other hand send everyone out of the room? And what exactly had he felt when Itachi had stroked a tender hand down his cheek admitting he wouldn't give Neji up?

He had felt a lot, but anything that he could place in a box labeled love-and-such hadn't been present. It was strange, he thought, that deep down he hoped that he had felt those things but in reality the feelings just weren't there.

It was a disappointment, too. To not be able to return Itachi's feelings and thus hurt the one person in the world he trusted without hesitation. It was unfair that while he'd known Itachi for years and Shikamaru for a mere week his feelings for the Nara were so much stronger than what he felt for Itachi.

He swallowed and raised his drink, downing the glass without really caring about it.

Maybe the burn of the alcohol gliding down his throat would sooth the feeling of guilt that had by now settled in his gut.

"Neji?" Sasuke's voice was slightly concerned as he spoke. He'd seen the turmoil on his friend's face at his question and couldn't help but feel bad for Neji.

When Sasuke's voice reached his ears, roughly dragging him out of the pit of misery he'd seemed to have fallen into, Neji started slightly. It wasn't often that he was so deep in thought he lost all contact with what was happening around him. But in this case, perhaps, he was allowed that long time of withdrawal into his own mind.

Sasuke leaned his head to the side and seemed to take Neji in for a few moments now that he had the other's attention on him again. He then rounded the top of his glass and almost thoughtfully reminded Neji: "I asked you a question."

A sigh passed Neji's lips. Sasuke wasn't being pushy, he merely inquired in his own way what conclusion he'd just gotten too.

"So you did," Neji mumbled and stood up from his bar-stool to make himself another drink. He held out his hand to Sasuke's glass, set it down onto the counter and turned to the liquor-cabinet. "And I'm afraid that's it."

Neji poured Sasuke his drink, relieved he could keep his eyes on the drinks he was pouring rather than watch Sasuke's reaction to his words. He wasn't sure – couldn't be for he hadn't been in this kind of situation before – how the youngest Uchiha brother would react.

For a moment, the only noise that filled the room was the dimmed music from downstairs and a fight outside on the street. The moment the sirens of a police-car came into hearing-range, a long sigh passed Sasuke's lips.

"You sure?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and the dark-haired Yakuza watched his friend with what seemed like a small spark of hope playing in his eyes.

Neji looked up then, handing Sasuke his drink and furrowing his brow when he caught the other's eyes. It seemed like he wasn't the only one – aside from Itachi, of course – who wished that he felt differently. It was understandable, though.

If Hinata had fallen for a guy he thought wasn't all that bad he would hope he would feel the same for her as well. However, if it were to happen that the guy Hinata loved didn't like her back Neji had means to ensure that he would end up liking her. Whether the poor fellow wanted to or not.

But Sasuke didn't have such leverage over Neji. And even if he did, both Neji and Itachi wouldn't stand for such behaviour. Whereas Hinata wasn't strong enough to voice any disagreement towards the things Neji did for her, he himself would stand up against Sasuke. In fact, he'd probably punch the other's lights out and threaten him with a lot of painful things.

Rounding the bar, drink in his hand, Neji sat down next to Sasuke again, this time facing the young man. "I wish I wasn't." He admitted almost mournfully.

If only he did feel the same. Then he could be with Itachi and that was it. Then he wouldn't be afraid of losing the friendship he shared with the long-haired Yakuza. Really, if _he_ was the one in charge of his own emotions, life would've been so much easier.

If only.

Another sigh, this one softer, passed Sasuke's lips again. "Well, fuck me." He mumbled before taking a big swig of his drink. "First time Itachi's not getting what he wants, that's for sure."

**TBC.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Finally," Tokuma breathed and looked at Neji with a grin. "Took you long enough to give the green light."

Neji snorted softly and shook his head at his cousin's words. "Took _you_ long enough to get the information we needed, you mean."

He himself didn't care much how long it took Tokuma to gather whatever information they needed on someone as long as said information was accurate. Tokuma, though, always got restless gathering information and by the time Neji deemed them ready for a facial-confrontation the other was almost as giddy and excited as he could be.

Tokuma chuckled and shrugged. "You know the drill. Big man, lot's of dirt."

Neji shook his head in slight amusement and took a sip of his tea. "You love digging through other people's dirt, though." He commented slyly.

The short-haired man let out a laugh. "Oh yes, I'm like a racoon looking for food when doing my job." He joked. Truth was, though, that Neji was completely right. He loved digging through someone's life, finding every little thing they ever did that would be considered out of the ordinary.

Not because he was so interested in gossiping about it – like girls did – but because it gave him a sense of control. He could bring a person down with the information he possessed, held a certain advantage over the people thought important in society.

"You could've helped, you know?" Tokuma commented with an easy-going shrug, although his eyes were settled on Neji, carefully watching his cousin. "Might've given you something to do."

Neji raised an eyebrow at those words. "You think I've been bored?" He inquired, his voice low.

Tokuma knew him like no-one else did, sometimes even understood him in ways that amazed the Yakuza. And all that because not only did they work together closely, but because Tokuma was perfect for his job. An observer who missed nothing and saw every tiny bit of emotion on someone's face.

In that regard, he was the same as Neji. Safe for the fact that while Neji used his ability to his advantage even when dealing with friends, Tokuma was always very careful with it.

Now, though, it seemed the young man had something on his mind and Neji was quite certain he didn't like it.

Tokuma gave Neji a once-over before cautiously commenting: "I just think that I've seen very little of Itachi lately."

Neji knew lately meant the past week. He also knew that Tokuma was inquiring if there was something he'd missed, something he should know about without really asking the question.

"And that matters how, exactly?" He retorted.

What had happened with Itachi was bad enough, having Sasuke talk him through with embarrassing now that it was said and done with so Neji wasn't planning on telling Tokuma about it.

"I didn't say it mattered." Tokuma looked at his cousin with a small frown. "But it will if it affects your work." He warned.

Neji let out a laugh and put his cup down onto the table, tracing the rim of the porcelain with a finger. He glanced up at Tokuma through his long lashes and while his lips were quirked up in an amused smirk his eyes were dead-serious. "Has something ever affected my work, Tokuma?"

The short-haired man huffed. "Just to remind you... You aren't invincible, Neji." Tokuma knew he was threading on thin ice, if the ice itself hadn't broken already. But both his job and Neji were important to him and the last thing he wanted was for either of them to end up dented.

Neji clenched his fist, resisting the urge to give Tokuma's face a very up-close meeting with the table. This is Tokuma, his cousin, the man that always has his back. He can't just do what he usually does since with Tokuma Neji actually feels a sense of respect.

He considers his options. Ignoring the other even said something would be childish. Besides, Tokuma was a Hyuuga. He didn't take no for an answer and didn't give up until he had exactly what he wanted.

So instead of getting aggressive – showing your opponent who's boss – Neji decided that perhaps it was time to show a new side of himself to Tokuma. That didn't mean he had to get emotional and tell his cousin what exactly he felt. It did mean, though, that he would let the other know that even though he was slightly upset with Itachi at the moment – and admitting that was hard enough – it wouldn't affect his work.

"Didn't that apply to bullets and the like?" He asked and even though he smirked it was obvious that he was dead-serious.

Tokuma furrowed his brow at Neji's words. He appreciated that the other was even willing to humour him and let his cousin know he would be fine. That work wouldn't suffer and that within a short time Neji's emotions would be sorted out again.

But still, that didn't take away his worry for Neji himself. Because while his cousin might think his emotions were childish and gone quickly, Tokuma thought differently. Not that he himself had had so much experience with having your best friend fall in love with you – because he didn't need Neji to tell him that that had happened. But Tokuma was – emotion wise – very different than Neji.

He allowed himself to feel, to experience and sometimes even endure. And all the while those emotions never brought danger to his work, because it had been what he'd been taught. His mother had insisted on that.

"I don't need to tell you that's not true, really." Tokuma huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He didn't quite know how to deal with Neji like this, so he just settled for an irritated demeanour which you'd use on a silly little kid.

Neji narrowed his eyes. He hadn't thought Tokuma would disagree with him after he'd stated – although with disguised words – that he'd be fine. A slightly irritates sigh passed his lips and he shook his head. "You trust my judgement, don't you?" He asked.

He knew it was somewhat of a low blow, to throw it all on a trust-issue. But other than knowing he'd be fine and his work would be perfect as always he wasn't willing to go. Not now that everything was fresh in his mind and probably not ever for the subject was so sensitive to him.

Tokuma scoffed. "Yeah, I trust you. But trust is not the problem here." He waved his hand in the air almost dismissively. "You need to be fine and your relationship with Itachi too."

Neji felt anger flare inside him when his cousin mentioned his friend's name. "Why the fuck is my friendship with Itachi of any importance to you?" He demanded, his voice having dropped to a low growl and his eyes balled into fists.

Rolling his eyes, Tokuma said: "We work with the Uchiha's, Neji. And you work best with Itachi."

Neji shook his head. "And I will next time I have to." He said stubbornly. "Both Itachi and I won't let any personal feelings get in-between our work."

For both Itachi and Neji their job was exactly that, their job. They loved doing it and it meant almost everything to them. Emotions and the job, though, were always to be kept separated. They'd been friends for years and never throughout those years had a personal issue worked itself into their job.

A soft sigh passed Tokuma's lips. Whether Neji was right or not, it was quite obvious that he wouldn't listen to any other reasoning than his own. A stubborn trait, one that annoyed Tokuma at the moment.

But it wouldn't do to continue to argue with Neji over something that Tokuma couldn't really influence. Couldn't really know about, in truth. Because he didn't know exactly what Neji felt, what had transpired between Neji and Itachi and above all he couldn't know how long it would take for both Yakuza to mend their wounds.

"If you say so," he shrugged lightly, disregarding the issue and instead grabbing the file that had been laying at his feet all along. "This is everything I found on Masumi. Not a lot we didn't know already."

Neji licked his lips, grateful that Tokuma cast their previous conversation aside. He took the file and flipped it open, scanning it quickly to see if there was any new information that Tokuma had gathered.

A few more mistresses he didn't know about – complete with pictures of the women and every other information they'd probably need – were all he found.

Neji put the file down and took his cup from the table again, taking a sip of the heavily cooled tea. "And is there anything new about Takashi?"

Shaking his head Tokuma put another file down onto the table. "No, aside his bastard-son he's as clean as a whistle."

The short-haired man furrowed his brow at his own words. "He'll be tough to influence. Fact his son's taking over his position in the company when he retires does show he might not care much about the public knowing about his son."

Neji bit his lip thoughtfully, understanding what Tokuma was saying. "You want to drop Takashi."

With a sigh Tokuma nodded. "It'd take more trouble getting Takashi to pay than we'd ever get out of it. We've got so little on him and if he might not even care we'll be wasting our time."

Neji considered their options for a few seconds with a small frown. Looking at the information they had on Takashi he couldn't help but agree with his cousin. It was very little indeed and Tokuma was giving him all the right reasons why they shouldn't go through with their initial plan.

And there was of course the chance that if Takashi couldn't be blackmailed into something, he would turn against them with a possible police-raid in hind-sight.

Not only would a police-raid be the worst thing that could happen to the clan – and to Neji on an emotional level – Neji would also be left justifying his actions. Why had he chosen to confront Takashi while he knew things could turn out to go awry? Why hadn't he talked with Hiashi about it if he'd had any doubts? Why hadn't he listened to Tokuma?

And Neji – knowing the consequences of his choices quite well – wouldn't have an answer to all of those questions. Why? Because he actually knew that it would be better in this case to listen to his cousin.

"If that's the case then I hope you didn't spend too much valuable time on Takashi." Neji mumbled, shoving Takashi's file aside.

Really, there was no need to discuss this.

Tokuma blinked at Neji's words, taken aback slightly at how little time it had taken to convince Neji to drop Takashi. Not that he wasn't satisfied with that, it just didn't happen usually. With a huff he shook his head. "Nothing too bad." After all, he'd looked into enough people to be a quick judge of the information that was to be found.

With a nod Neji crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back slightly. He didn't reply to Tokuma's words. After all, it wasn't all that important since they weren't paid by the hour. They made their own money.

"So," Neji started, wanting to settle their business rather than talk about idle things. Certainly not after their short conversation about Itachi. "We've got access to the share-holders meeting?"

Tokuma nodded. "Yes. We were even lucky enough to buy shares at a low market value." He said, sounding just slightly proud. He was quite certain that if he hadn't been born a Hyuuga he'd have had a career on the stock market.

Neji chuckled softly at the other's disguised excitement. "Wouldn't have expected anything else." He said, knowing that Tokuma would know it was a compliment rather than an expectation. "So, any good time we can pay him a visit?"

Of course, for their target never was as good a time as they came. But they had the luxury of choosing the moment when they wanted to confront their target. And the time, in Neji's opinion, was essential.

You couldn't have too many people around and he preferred 'visiting' their victims at their offices. To those kind of people, their job meant more to them than their wives and children did and Neji always wanted to hit people where it really hurt.

Tokuma clacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and looked at Neji through his bangs. "You want to get him at the office, right?"

Neji nodded but nonetheless added: "Unless you have other plans."

A wide smirk spread on Tokuma's face and he licked his lips with an excited nod. "He meets with one of his mistresses every Wednesday evening at some shabby love-hotel."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "You want to blackmail him with a screeching woman next to him?"

It was no secret that Neji disliked the kind of woman that ever fell so low as to sleep with a wealthy, married man. He might be a Yakuza, but he still believed that infidelity did not fit into any kind of relationship. So the thought of having to deal with such a woman while they were actually using _her_ mistake, _her_ sleazy attitude as a way to manipulate her lover was not a comforting one. Who knew what a woman like that would do?

"There's no guarantee that will happen, you do realize that." Tokuma huffed, not all that happy that his idea was shot down without so much as an considerate word.

Neji rolled his eyes. "I do."

And if that happened, it would be a blessing. The woman being present could work in their advantage if that was the case. But it was a fifty-fifty chance of either of that happening and Neji wondered – even though if it would be so much better if she did end up working with them – if it was worth the shot.

"But, do we want to take that extra risk?" He mumbled, raising his eyes to look at Tokuma. "We already dropped everything we had on Takashi so whatever happens with Masumi should be perfectly executed until the last detail. Having his mistress around would be like adding an unstable factor to our job. I'm not willing to take that kind of risk and neither should you want to." He told Tokuma. He knew they were harsh words but the other could take it. A foolish idea was after all not something he could allow just because he was afraid he might be hurting the other.

Tokuma furrowed his brow and allowed a slightly irritated sigh to pass his lips. It didn't happen all the time but sometimes he truly disliked his cousin for making some of his ideas seem ridiculous. It wasn't that Neji wasn't telling the truth, it just annoyed him that he didn't see those things himself _before_ making a fool out of himself by telling Neji of his idea.

"I don't want to." Tokuma said, a bit weakly.

Neji nodded, satisfied. "Good. Then we'll pay the man a visit at his office this evening."

**TBC.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: **I don't own anything

**Chapter 16**

Neji leaned against the bar, waiting for Iruka to finish his drinks, and allowed the loud music in the club to momentarily drone everything else out.

He felt completely drained and if it hadn't been for Tokuma driving them straight to Amaterasu for an – according to his cousin – much needed drink he would have drinking in his room. On his own.

It wasn't that he couldn't appreciate a good, strong drink after a confrontation like they'd just had. It was just that he didn't feel like being where he was. Amaterasu was an Uchiha-led club after all and he wasn't sure if he was ready to run into Itachi yet.

"Tough night?"  
Neji turned around to see Iruka smiling at him in his usual friendly way. Iruka was a good guy and why he ended up working for the Uchiha's was beyond Neji. Although he had the suspicion Kakashi had something to do with that.

"Kind of." He said with a shrug. It was easy to talk to Iruka since the other man never pressed his opinion onto you.

Iruka looked around, scanning the bar for paying customers and found none, before asking: "Confrontation gone wrong?"

"No," Neji let out a laugh. "Not at all." He shook his head and took a sip of his drink. "We got what we wanted which was the goal."

Iruka chuckled. "But?"

Neji looked at the slightly tanned man and shrugged. "He put up quite a fight."

In fact, Masumi had stood ground for a very long time. Neji had even had the man at gun-point before he crumbled and agreed. But he hadn't crumbled like the men usually did. He hadn't resulted to tears and pathetic behaviour. The man had stayed strong, had gritted his teeth and had reluctantly agreed to everything Neji and Tokuma had ordered him to do.

The fact the man had still had enough guts and anger left within him to glare at them as they left, left him feeling uncomfortable. He'd have to discuss it with Hiashi tomorrow. Usually, if his gut told him something was wrong, something was wrong.

"You'll figure it out." Iruka said eventually and Neji couldn't help but smirk. It were answers like these he liked about Iruka. He just listened without giving advice.

Neji nodded his head and when Iruka had to pour drinks for some guy yelling at him from the other side of the bar he took the drinks and headed off.

Neji groaned softly to himself when he neared the u-shaped couch Tokuma was seated on. Only now, it wasn't just Tokuma anymore. His cousin had gotten company and if it wasn't for the fact the short-haired man was grinning widely at him he would've run.

"Oi, Neji, it's been a while!" Kiba Inuzaka, a rude young man from a family raising fighting-dogs, held out his drink to the long-haired Yakuza.

"Not long enough." Neji snorted and after handing Tokuma his drink slid onto the couch, on the opposite end that Kiba was seated on.

He glanced at the red-head sitting next to him and they merely nodded at each other. Gaara Sabuka, quit kid with an interesting fascination with guns and some serious mental problems. Neji's kind of guy.

"You look like shit." Gaara mumbled, taking a sip of his drink without looking up at Neji.

Tokuma looked at Neji with a slight frown, clearly surprised that he wasn't smacking Gaara's face against the table yet.

But Neji merely smirked. He'd often shared a drink with Gaara – after deciding perusing any kind of relationship with the other was a waste of time – and the man was as blunt as a marshmallow. But on the other hand, Gaara also knew exactly when to keep his mouth shut and when to not stick his nose into some business. If he had to suffer through an hour or two of this, he'd gladly do it with Gaara.

"Tough night." He shrugged, taking a sip of his drink and allowing the alcohol to slide down his throat, leaving the warm feeling throughout his body afterwards that he enjoyed so much.

From the other side of the table Kiba licked his lips and then smirked at Neji. "Maybe you just need to get laid."

"I think you don't have a say in that." Naruto, who was sitting next to Kiba, snickered and nodded his head towards the bar.

Neji glanced into the direction and suppressed the urge to sigh.

At the bar stood Itachi, eyes directed at Neji, looking as calm and impassive as always.

When their eyes caught, Neji couldn't help but shudder. The fact he wasn't interested in Itachi as a potential boyfriend didn't mean that the other didn't have an effect on him anymore.

He swallowed and tore his gaze away, opting to glare at Tokuma instead who was by now watching him with a raised eyebrow.

Meanwhile, Naruto struck up conversation with Kiba again, choosing – wisely so – to ignore whatever might be going on between Neji and Itachi. Because if he thought Sasuke was scary when he was mad, he was quite certain Neji was even worse.

Suddenly Tokuma raised his eyes and then looked at Neji, nodding towards the bar before taking a sip of his drink.

Besides him, Gaara raised an eyebrow, not knowing what the silent communication between the cousins was about.

But Neji knew what Tokuma was meaning to say and he made a mental note to thank the other for the warning later.

He downed his glass in one go and, after putting it down onto the small table in front of him, stood up and left without a word.

Kiba shouted something at him – something that Neji didn't find interesting – but that wasn't what worried the Yakuza. What worried him was the black shadow he saw from the corner of his eyes. The shadow that was currently following him outside.

He gritted his teeth and when he stepped outside, he nonchalantly lit a cigarette hoping he'd seen it wrong.

But he hadn't and before he could even start to walk away a hand was firmly placed atop of his shoulder, the warmth of someone standing oh-so very close to his back making him slightly uncomfortable.

"What happened?"

Neji shivered and turned, forcing the other to drop his hand, before taking a small step back. He shrugged, looking up into dark, mesmerizing eyes. "Nothing Itachi."

Itachi furrowed his brow and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Simple expressions of emotion that Itachi normally wouldn't show.

Neji knew right away the other was angry with him.

"Don't lie to me." Itachi simply said and then added: "And I'm not referring to the fact you've been ignoring me. Something happened today. Something work-related."

Neji wasn't sure if he was happy with Itachi ignoring the fact they hadn't spoken since their confrontation at slot parlour or not.

_I don't give up either._ Itachi's words had spooked around his head for quite a while and still he wasn't sure what to expect of the other. It made him restless and uncharacteristically wistful that wherever he went, Itachi didn't go.

But that didn't take away the fact that talking about business with Itachi was easy. Or at least, easier than talking about Itachi's unreturned feeling and their possibly ruined friendship.

"Nothing went wrong." He shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest, the same defensive gesture as Itachi had done just moments ago. "We got exactly what we wanted."

"But?"

Neji furrowed his brow, wondering why he was being stupid. Itachi and he were still friends regardless of Itachi's feelings, weren't they? And he had always trusted Itachi, Itachi's opinion and the other's instinct when it came to his gut-feeling.

And right now, wasn't it his gut-feeling that made him fear something bad would happen? Hadn't Tokuma gotten shot last time he'd felt something like this?

And that aside, wasn't it very childish to suddenly pretend Itachi and he had never been friends, never been close just because the other had feelings for him? Because wasn't Itachi not referring to his feelings, perhaps pretending it didn't happen to let Neji get used to the idea? Shouldn't he then be as considerate as his friend and just get over it?

He sighed softly and turned so he could lean against a wall, looking up at the sky and taking a drag of his cigarette. "He put up quite a fight. More than they usually do."

Itachi turned to lean against the wall as well, their shoulders brushing – on accident or on purpose? – and turned to watch Neji. "But the confrontation ended well?"

Neji shivered lightly when their shoulders brushed and nodded. "It did."

Itachi turned, facing Neji while he leaned his shoulder against the wall. He grabbed his package of cigarettes out of his coat, getting one out before sliding it back into its place again. He then reached out a hand, hand sliding across Neji's abdomen as he reached for the other's lighter.

Neji looked at Itachi with a frown. "What are you doing?" He didn't have a clue what the other was thinking. Really, did Itachi think he could charm him into loving his friend with teasing touches and tender words?

"I don't have a lighter on me." Itachi said matter-of-factly before lighting his cigarette. He pocketed the lighter again and then suddenly got serious again, the teasing action seemingly forgotten. "Yet something about the confrontation is bothering you, isn't it."

Neji nodded and sighed. "Tokuma says I shouldn't worry."

Itachi scoffed. "Since when do you actually listen to anything he says?"

A laugh passed Neji's lips. Itachi was right, of course, that while he did appreciate Tokuma as the man to have his back he wasn't the person Neji listened to for advice. But this time, Neji wasn't sure if he could trust his gut-feeling a hundred percent. This time, he had a constant distraction spooking through his head – a distraction standing right next to him. "I don't but the chance always remains I am overreacting." And wasn't overreacting, over-analysing, a thing that could bring down every perfect plan?

Itachi raised an eyebrow, breathing puffs of smoke into the cold night air. "Why would you be overreacting?"

"Because..." Neji faltered. Didn't he usually think before he spoke up? What was he thinking, really? He couldn't just say that he was doubting his own instinct because the thought Itachi was in love with him kept coming back.

He couldn't possible let Itachi know that he was being considerate of the other's feelings because Itachi would only see it as an opportunity. An opportunity to try and make Neji his. And that was an opportunity Neji did not want to give his friend.

Itachi was stubborn enough on his own and when he had finally thought of a way to make Neji fall in love with him he would be dead-set on actually making that happen. And with Itachi it would only take so long for he got an idea. Neji was surprised he wasn't being wooed in several crazy ways already. Although his surprise didn't take away his relief.

His relief that Itachi was not doing anything now. Doing nothing but trying to restore their friendship while ignoring his own feelings.

Or was he imagining things?

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he watched Neji. "Because?" He took a drag of his cigarette. "Is something bothering you, Neji?"

Glaring at his friend Neji sighed. He knew Itachi was fishing for answers to unasked questions. Knew his friend was trying to lure him out of his cave to admit it was Itachi that had been on his mind.

In the end, Neji sighed and looked down to the ground. "What do you want me to do, Itachi?" He asked.

Perhaps it was weak of him to show emotions, to put himself in this kind of vulnerable position. But the fact that he didn't love Itachi didn't mean that he didn't care about the other. The fact that it was Itachi that was in love instead of him also didn't mean that the situation was painful for just Itachi.

And while Itachi's feelings would most certainly damage their friendship and leave an permanent print on it, Neji refused to let their friendship end here. He refused – now that he was actually talking to Itachi – to let the other get away with things so easily. To allow Itachi to have said what he wanted to say and then continue to either persuade Neji or pretend nothing happened.

He didn't want to hear what Itachi wanted him to know. He wanted to know everything, everything he needed to know to make sure he could have Itachi move on and restore their friendship. However selfish that may be.

Itachi froze at the question, not having expected Neji to be so up-front about something as difficult as emotions and not knowing what to say.

A silence followed, wherein neither said anything, did anything and their eyes were locked. With one question, Neji had forced the both of them to face the depth of their current situation and both didn't know how to handle it properly.

Itachi sighed suddenly and traced his upper-lip with his tongue. His eyes darted across the street, checking if anyone was near, before he turned to Neji with a serious expression and his lips set in at thin line. "I want you to fall in love with me."

Neji froze against the wall, unable to break Itachi's gaze even though he wanted to. He felt guilty and sad. Guilty because he wanted to return the others feelings. Because loving Itachi wouldn't be a bad thing.

His interest in Shikamaru, the lust swirling just below the surface when he was with the other and the unknown emotions that surpassed a mere sexual interest... He'd all trade that to be able to return Itachi's feelings. He didn't need to feel the thrill of chasing someone who might not even come to like him, not if he could just return Itachi's feelings.

But he couldn't force himself to feel something that simply wasn't there.

Neji clenched his hands into fists and lowered his eyes. "Itachi..."

The moment Neji murmured his name Itachi advanced onto his friend, pushing Neji against the wall with his body."I'm serious, Neji." He reached up a hand to cup one of Neji's cheeks in the palm of his hand. "Ditch lazy-boy and let me love you."

Neji felt hot under Itachi's touch. Hot and uncomfortable. He'd never felt like that with the other. He swallowed, knowing what he had to say but finding it incredibly hard to actually voice the words.

"I don't love you, Itachi." The words sounded cruel and harsh to Neji's ears and he flinched. He wondered, for a fleeting moment, if perhaps it wouldn't be better if he just pretended he loved Itachi. But he'd only be fooling himself.

Itachi shook his head, seemingly unaffected by Neji's words although hurt flashed through his eyes. It was gone the moment it came, though. "I can make you love me."

No, you can't! Neji wanted to say. He wanted to shake his head, shove Itachi away and tell his friend to just try and get over him already.

But before he could, his phone rang and he startled slightly, being caught off-guard.

He hesitated, looking at Itachi who gestured for him to pick up, before grabbing his phone.

It was someone calling from the compound. He frowned.

"Yes?"

"_N-Neji? I-it's me..."_ Hinata was on the other line, her voice was raw from grief. A foreign emotion to Hinata, or so Neji had thought. A sob escaped her then. _"H-Hanabi's been shot."_

**TBC.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: **I don't own Naruto

And yay, you asked and asked and asked where Shikamaru was... and here he is again. Alive and well complete with plot to bring him back properly.

**Chapter 17**

They were only going out to buy some drinks and snacks at the 24-hour shop around the corner. The car had probably come from behind them and neither of the two had seen it coming. Hanabi had just cried out and fell to the ground, Hinata freaking out. Family members, mostly young men Hanabi's age or even younger, had helped the girl into the house and had tried to stop the bleeding while they idly waited for Neji to take her to the doctor. Neji knew these kind of shootings and he had a suspicion who was responsible for hurting his cousin.

Yet whoever it was, they would pay.

"Hinata!" Neji rushed through the hall-ways of the compound as he searched for his cousins. His composure was gone, skin pale and hands clenched in both anger and worry.

"You!" He shouted at a passing young man – a distant cousin, he assumed. "Get my fucking car ready."

"Neji!" Suddenly a fusuma door was slid open so fast the wooden rails shook under the pressure. Hinata stood in the doorway, a hand tightly gripping the door, her fragile frame trembling and her eyes wide in fear and rimmed with tears. "S-she's in here."

When he passed his eldest cousin, Neji reached out a hand to gently touch her shoulder, pausing his steps to look at her. "She is going to be fine." He promised her in a firm voice.

Hinata nodded, although her insecurity was clearly visible on her face.

After having carefully picked Hanabi up, who could only make whimpering noises of pain, Neji rushed to where his car would be ready. "Fuck, where the hell is everybody?" He didn't know anything big had been planned for tonight. If only someone had been home, Hanabi could've been taken to the Nara residence way quicker.

"Fugaku invited father over for dinner." Hinata replied softly, following Neji with small, hurried steps. "T-they are on their way, but..." she trailed off with a small shrug.

Neji nodded, grumbling softly to himself and wondering why of all nights coincidence had to bite them in the ass this much.

Every month or so Hiashi would have dinner with Fugaku, as friends and as Yakuza, in Tokyo. And it was a widely known fact amongst the Hyuuga that when Hiashi was in Tokyo he usually spent the night there. It was a guaranteed night off for everyone in the compound and there were only few who didn't take the opportunity to go out and drink, get into a fist-fight or fuck the first person that offered.

"It will take them at least another hour." Neji shook his head.

Neither spoke afterwards. When they got to the car they silently laid Hanabi down onto the back-seat as gently as they could and, after promising Hinata to drive as fast as was possible with Hanabi in the back, Neji sped off.

* * *

There was no car on the drive and all lights were off in the Nara residence.

Neji had a bad feeling about it.

He slammed the car door when he got out and he all but ran to the front door, ringing the bell for seconds in an ill attempt to wake whoever was sleeping inside up.

When, after only a few seconds, he didn't hear nor saw something he rang the bell again. This time, though, the action was accompanied by a string of loud curses passing Neji's lips. If he had to, he'd kick down the door. Someone _had_ to be around.

"For fuck's sake!" Neji was about to take action and force his way into the house – believing someone to be inside – when he suddenly heard stumbling.

"Hurry up, damn it." He mumbled, his worry for Hanabi making him impatient.

The front door was unlocked and Neji all but pushed it open when the person on the other side didn't act quickly enough.

"What the hell!" Shikamaru was standing in the doorway, light on in the hallway behind him and he was blinking sleepily at Neji. "What do you want?" He demanded, voice slightly hoarse from lingering sleep.

Neji pointed to the car, not taking the time nor effort to explain to the surprised and irritated youth what was going on. "I need your father to prepare a room."

Shikamaru crossed his arms in front of his chest, raising an eyebrow. "Tough luck." He shrugged, although a hint of amusement seemed to fall over him. "He's not home."

Neji growled softly at that bit of information. Everything seemed to be going wrong tonight and it started to piss him off. "Then you do it." He snapped angrily.

Shikamaru snorted and shook his head. "I'm not a doctor."

"But you can deal with bullet wounds." Neji argued firmly. He didn't have time for silly arguments like this. He had the suspicion Shikamaru was doing this for the sole reason that the Nara was in control.

Shikamaru glared at Neji. His father was a doctor, of course he could deal with bullet wounds. _He_ wasn't the one that had an agreement with the Yakuza, though, and he refused to give up like his father had. "I'm not doing it."

Neji shook from impatience and anger. If there ever had a moment during which he had wanted to smash someone's face against the floor – even though it was a damned handsome face – now was it.

But he knew he couldn't act on his rational anger. If he ended up knocking Shikamaru unconscious, there would be no-one to help him. And if he helped the other to a black eye or a broken cheek-bone, the other would simply refuse to help him. And now, Hanabi was who was most important and not Neji's violent urges.

"Prepare the room." Neji growled.

Shikamaru shook his head, standing his ground. This time, he had one over Neji and he would be damned if he wasn't going to drag it out.

Neji clenched his hands for a second and then reached for his gun, pointing it straight at Shikamaru with a deadly, almost desperate glare. "Prepare the room. Or I swear I will kill you."

Shikamaru looked at Neji and turned, sauntering slowly back into the house muttering: "Troublesome," to himself.

He must've seen Neji's desperation, must have noticed the way the other was different – more emotional – than he usually was. And even though Neji hated that someone gave in because he showed human emotions he knew he should be grateful.

His family was what he had swore to protect above all else, after all.

Neji stared at the white door in front of him. On the other side, Shikamaru was doing who knew what as long as it involved saving Hanabi.

He'd been in this waiting-room quite often, never allowed entry when someone's life was being saved on the other side of the door. Not that he wished to see how someone was being stitched or otherwise put back together into one piece again. No, he'd rather stare at the white door in the white room while sitting on a highly uncomfortable black plastic chair. Wondering, sometimes even in panic, if his cousin would be all right.

With others – allies, friends, family-members he worked with – he'd never been quite this nervous. Never panicked with at the thought what would happen were they to die. A few of them had even died, and he had shed but a few tears yet no serious thoughts about their deaths.

Then again, he'd never cared about other people in the way he cared about Hanabi and Hinata.

Suddenly the white door opened and Neji looked up and, when seeing Shikamaru get out and close the door again, he stood up and hurried towards the other young man. "And?"

Shikamaru paused, looked up at Neji and blinked. He'd never seen the Yakuza impatient and the fact the other seemed to care about the girl almost made him glad. At least Neji was human. "She will be fine."

Neji took a shuddering breath and rubbed a hand over his face. "Good," he sighed in relief, "that's good." He nodded to himself and breathed a sigh of relief again.

He should probably call his uncle, tell the man his daughter was still alive and doing fine. But he wanted to be calm before doing that, wanted the panic and relief and whatever feelings that swirled through him to be gone.

Even though he knew his uncle worried and that his uncle knew that he himself worried for Hanabi as well, he still wanted to be calm. Wanted to be perfect, like his uncle always expected him to be.

"When can she go home?" He asked, hoping it would only take a few hours rather than a few days. Usually they just waited until the anesthesia had passed and go home. Bed rest and checking-up was done at the compound, a safe environment.

Shikamaru looked up at Neji with a calculated look, thinking for a few moments before saying thoughtfully: "Anesthesia wears off in a few hours but it would be better if she stays overnight." He then raised a hand and continued: "She is doing fine, but it would be good just in case."

Neji raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "No, she goes home when the anesthesia wears off."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled, not trying to argue with the Yakuza. He was quite certain he wouldn't be able to convince Neji of anything other than his own feelings.

With a sigh passing his lips he turned away from Neji and with a wave of his hand made his way to the kitchen. "You want a drink while you wait?" He turned when he stood in the doorway, smirking. "You look like you could use one." He then licked his lips and shrugged. "Unless you've got someone to kill."

For some reason, Shikamaru didn't feel in a hurry to get rid of the Yakuza. He blamed it on Neji's emotional state, making him slightly vulnerable. Making him human, someone Shikamaru could perhaps even relate to. And while he hated Neji, there were things he wanted to know. This, he decided, was perhaps his chance to find out those things.

"Killing will have to wait." Neji shrugged. Whether Hiashi or he would be doing the killing he didn't know. But someone was going to pay for shooting Hanabi.

Following Shikamaru into the kitchen Neji said: "Something strong will do." He wasn't about to leave Hanabi here in this house alone. Not while she was hurt and unable to defend herself.

* * *

He strolled towards the living-room, being familiar with the house from previous visits. He was about to sit down when his phone rang.

It was Hiashi.

"She is alive." He picked up with the necessary information ready, knowing it was what his uncle would want to know.

A loud sigh was heard on the other end of the line. _"Good."_ Hiashi's reply was curt but his voice was filled with relief.

"It was just one bullet-wound. She will be home in a few hours at most."

"_I knew you would take good care of her, Neji."_ Hiashi's words were as close as a thank you as Neji would ever get on this occasion.

And while that might've offended some, it meant a lot to Neji.

He closed his eyes and clenched his free hand into a fist. "Uncle…"

"_Yes, Neji. I know."_ Hiashi sighed softly. _"Tokuma told me."_

Neji grit his teeth. If only he had acted on his instinct rather than listen to Tokuma. He should've contacted his uncle right away and now Hanabi was paying the price for it. He had doubted himself and that, he now realized, was unforgivable.

"He will suffer." He breathed angrily. "I swear, uncle, that man will pay."

* * *

When Shikamaru entered the room a few minutes later Neji watched the young man in silence.

What, he wondered, was going on in Shikamaru's mind? The man had seen him vulnerable, emotional even and was now pretending as if nothing happened.

In fact, he was flipping through channels on the TV with a yawn while pointedly ignoring Neji.

That lack of respect and fear would usually anger Neji, make him take actions that would have the person respectful the rest of their lives as well as glancing over their shoulders whenever they heard something. Respect, Neji had always found, wasn't something you earned. It was something you enforced. And Neji's ways of enforcing respect – like with all other things in the world – were far from gentle.

But looking at Shikamaru now, seeing the other in his own house – his own, comfortable space – made him realize that it wasn't the other's attitude that had attracted him. It weren't the other's defiant words – although it probably did play a part in his interest.

It was the other's life, the other's countenance and the way Shikamaru seemed abnormally average to Neji that attracted the Yakuza. Because didn't he sometimes, in a moment of lunacy, wish for an average life?

He knew he couldn't leave the family. Well, technically, he could. But he would be left with nothing, no-one and a lot of enemies. Not a good choice.

And here Shikamaru was, as average as could be with a relatively boring life – up until Neji had stepped in, of course.

Shikamaru was not only gorgeous and quite the gutsy fighter, he was also Neji's only way of seeing and grasping onto a normal life. A life without violence – except for the violence he himself created for the Nara family – and a life shared with friends and family that didn't think of shooting you as soon as you ran away.

Neji almost laughed at how naïve that must look. How naïve he was for thinking such things and even going as far as to involve Shikamaru in his sick way of pretending to be something he wasn't.

But why, he suddenly wondered while looking at Shikamaru, why would he not pretend to be something he sometimes wished to be? Why would he deny himself a peek into a normal life just because he was afraid what others might think? He'd never cared about that before and thus he shouldn't now either.

Besides, as long as he didn't get anyone important into trouble it wasn't as if anyone cared about his whereabouts and activities. As far as he was concerned, nothing had to change now that he'd found out his real – albeit foolish – reasons for chasing Shikamaru. Actually, didn't the fact he was being ignored rather than kicked out show he was making some sort of progress?

**TBC.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 18**

"So," Shikamaru suddenly started, glancing at Neji with a somewhat curious and careful expression on his face. If he wanted answers, now was the time to ask. "How old is she anyway?"

Neji frowned at the question, wondering what exactly it was that Shikamaru wanted to know. He didn't seem the type to make polite conversation and from what he'd seen so far, Shikamaru was quite happy with ignoring him.

But over the years he actually had started to develop a conscious and that small part of his mind now told him to answer. Shikamaru had helped Hanabi after all.

"Hanabi is fifteen." He said, almost cringing at his own words. Fifteen year old girls weren't supposed to get shot when going out.

"Fifteen?" Shikamaru repeated and then shook his head. "Troublesome, getting shot at that age. She's just a kid."

Neji felt himself getting angry at those words. How dare Shikamaru say things like that and judge them based on this single event? "Is there a point you want to make?" He asked, voice low. He quickly made his way over to Shikamaru and sat down onto the coffee table standing in front of the Nara's chair, glaring at the young man.

With the way Shikamaru was talking to him, challenging him to a discussion, he felt himself quickly slip back into his own comfortable, bold and perhaps even mean behaviour. It was almost refreshing to have a discussion with someone, to bicker about things with a person that wasn't afraid of him.

Shikamaru huffed softly and shook his head. "I just can't believe you lot exploit your women and children like this." He mumbled, although the way his eyes darted away from Neji right after he spoke indicated he was a bit nervous about his words.

Neji bristled, very agitated and even somewhat offended by the opinion Shikamaru voiced. People could think everything they wanted about him, he didn't care. They could have their opinion ready and they would probably be right.

But he hated it when people thought they used women. That they forced them to do things, hide guns, deal drugs, whatever.

It was true that women from Yakuza families did that sometimes. Certainly the ones like Hanabi. The ones that were defiant, head-strong. The ones that wanted it.

Because never would anyone force Hinata to do anything she didn't wish to do. No-one even considered it. Women were listened to, their voices were heard and whenever it was possible, their wishes granted. As long as it didn't involve leaving the family.

With a scowl set firmly onto his face Neji stood up. He took one step forward and harshly pushed Shikamaru's shoulders until the other was pressed against the back of the chair. "You shut the fuck up. You don't know anything."

Shikamaru blinked in surprise before snorting. "Touchy," he mumbled. "What is she? Your daughter?"

Neji laughed. He actually laughed at the ridiculous idea and he looked at Shikamaru with an amused smirk. "My daughter?" He asked, amused – if only Hanabi could hear this.

"That'd mean I'd have had sex with a woman." Not that that was even remotely important at this moment. But the turn this conversation was taking was amusing him greatly.

Shikamaru frowned slightly and then blurted: "You've never had sex with a woman?"

The moment the words left his mouth Shikamaru flushed slightly in embarrassment and snorted softly, mumbling: "Troublesome." He'd probably been caught in the web Neji had been making for him all along.

Neji's smirk grew wider and he turned his head so he could look straight into Shikamaru's brown eyes. "No, Shikamaru. I've never had sex with a woman." He murmured, his mood taking an unexpected turn to the teasing and slightly dominating one he usually felt when around Shikamaru. "How about you, hm?"

Shikamaru flushed slightly and defiantly shook his head. "Troublesome."

Neji leaned his head to the side, unable to keep himself from looking as amused as he felt. "Oh yes, it must be... knowing that a woman just doesn't do anything for you while you're afraid to be loved by a man."

Shikamaru frowned and his eyes flashed in irritation. "Who says it is fear?"

Neji laughed softly and pushed a finger against Shikamaru's chest, almost teasingly. "The fact you keep turning my advances down and seem somewhat disgusted with me is a little bit of a give-away."

Shikamaru smirked and shook his head. "It never crossed your mind that might be a personal issue?"

Neji could see Shikamaru was slightly nervous. Could see the other wasn't completely comfortable saying what he did. Whether that was because of the topic or the fact he wasn't sure how Neji would react, the Yakuza did not know.

But before he could reply his phone rang.

Without a moment of hesitation he pushed himself back so he stood straight, turned around and while distancing himself from Shikamaru picked up. "Yes?"

"_Neji, it's me."_ Tokuma sounded stressed, his voice slightly irritated but Neji knew that wasn't personal. _"I heard Hanabi is going to be fine..."_

"She will be," Neji nodded, even though Tokuma couldn't see him. His shoulders sagged slightly as his ride to the Nara residence flashed through his mind. "She will be fine. She's coming home when the anaesthesia wears off."

"_Good, that's good to hear."_ Tokuma was silent for a few seconds before he said: _"We got a confirmation about who did this."_

Neji swallowed and clenched his free hand into a fist. He didn't need to have a confirmation. He'd known right away. "Masumi." He growled.

"_Yes, well, at least one of his men. But he definitely gave orders to have Hanabi shot."_ Tokuma confirmed Neji's suspicion, voice getting a bit nervous. _"Neji... you know this isn't your fault, right?"_

"Like fuck it isn't." Neji ground, closing his eyes. "I knew, I fucking knew something wasn't right." He felt incredibly stupid and remotely guilty for not having acted on his instinct. If only he had, it might've prevented Hanabi getting shot.

Hanabi wouldn't blame him. Hiashi wouldn't blame him. No-one but himself would blame him.

"_Neji you couldn't have done anything to prevent it."_ Tokuma said firmly.

Neji snorted and shook his head. "There were a lot of things I could've done, Tokuma."

"_No, Neji, there weren't."_ Tokuma's tone was getting an irritated ring to it. _"Hiashi was out of town and I truly believed you were seeing things."_

Tokuma paused and softly said: _"Sorry for that, by the way. Remind me to never doubt you. Ever."_

He chuckled softly and, before giving Neji a chance to reply or object, he said: _"But don't start blaming yourself. I know how you can be. Besides, how on earth would you have known Masumi would target Hanabi? Heck, if I had believed you I would've thought he'd go after you, for sure! Certainly after the way you must've demolished his self-confidence back in his office."_

Neji sighed. "It shows he is a coward. Shooting Hanabi... she's an easy target. It's a cowardly act to shoot someone in the back. Certainly considering that that someone was defenceless in the first place." Neji grit his teeth. "He should've gone after me if he was a real man."

On the other end of the phone Tokuma laughed softly. _"Shows his lack of dick and balls, doesn't it?"_

Neji resisted the urge to smirk at those crude words and instead ground: "And now he will pay."

"_He will."_ Tokuma agreed. _"Has Hiashi given orders?"_

Neji shook his head. "No, not yet. Although I think it won't take long."

"_Not at all."_ Tokuma said. _"Gotta go now. See you when you get back."_

"Yeah, see you then." Neji said before hanging up and putting his phone away again.

A long, somewhat tired sigh passed his lips. Never before had he handled something like this. A close relative getting shot. But why, he thought, why did it have to happen now? Now when he was still trying to deal with Itachi. His emotions were a mess right now and he'd rather be alone to ponder things over than wait for his cousin to wake up from her medicine-induced sleep.

Irritated with his own lack of control on his emotions and thoughts, Neji turned. He quickly made his way over to the couch, sitting down and grabbing the drink Shikamaru had put down for him.

He sniffed the drink – whiskey – before downing the glass in one go. He might be in the company of someone he barely knew. Someone he was interested in but didn't quite trust. But he didn't care.

At least Shikamaru wouldn't try to shoot him.

And it wasn't like he could get drunk. Not like he did after his confrontation with Itachi. He wanted to, he really did. But for now, he couldn't. Not only because it would be embarrassing to get drunk in front of anyone, let alone Shikamaru. But also because in two hours or so, Hanabi would have to go home. And while two hours was enough time for Neji to down a bottle of whiskey – he didn't truly need two hours for that, though – he refused to lower himself to such standards.

He wouldn't pity himself like that.

Watching Neji, seeing the guilt and overall discomfort that seemed to have fallen over the other Shikamaru couldn't help but be curious about the situation. And then, when Neji downed his glass in one gulp he frowned.

"You care an awful lot about her and her health." Shikamaru commented, leaning his head to the side while studying Neji.

Neji's head shot up at the comment and he glared at Shikamaru. "She's family, what else did you expect?" He snapped.

Shikamaru blinked at the heated reaction. "Troublesome," he muttered. "I meant to say you're Yakuza. You should be used to getting shot and all that." He shrugged.

Neji frowned. Shikamaru wasn't wrong but he wasn't exactly right either. It wasn't as if they got shot or otherwise harmed on a daily basis. But things like this did happen often enough that it wasn't a particularly rare occurrence.

"You know this, but you still feel guilty when someone gets shot?" Shikamaru asked, licking his lips and taking a nervous breath. Here he was, having an actual conversation with a Yakuza. And not just any kind of conversation, he was asking rather personal questions that must hit a bit too close-to-home for Neji. So what, he wondered, possessed the other to reply and keep the conversation going?

Neji raised an eyebrow. "You're saying you think I wouldn't?" _I'm also merely human._ He wanted to add, but refrained from doing so.

He was already showing Shikamaru a lot of things people generally didn't get to see about him and he didn't feel like adding more to that. But he had to admit it felt good to have a down-to-earth conversation with someone about him being a Yakuza. Talking about it with someone who knew little to nothing about the world the Yakuza waned themselves in. Someone who dared to tell him the truth, albeit a bit shakily.

Shikamaru worried his lip before shaking his head. "Of course not. It just makes me wonder..." he paused, insecurity about his next question written clearly on his face.

Neji leaned his head to the side, curious to what exactly it was Shikamaru wanted to find out. He guessed it was something Shikamaru thought personal to Neji, otherwise he wouldn't have hesitated like that. "I'm in a giving mood today." He said, to a certain degree by his own change in behaviour. What a whirlwind of emotions could do to a person...

Shikamaru wasn't sure if he was supposed to be amused by the other's mood or frightened something was drastically wrong. Either way, he was going to take advantage of it now that he finally could. "Why did you become a Yakuza?" He asked softly.

Neji raised an eyebrow and snorted in amusement. "You think I had a choice?"

Shikamaru blinked and then frowned, looking at Neji. "You didn't?"

Neji let out an almost cynical laugh and shook his head. "Of course not. I was born one." He was born a Hyuuga after all, and a rather gifted one at that. For as far as his family had been concerned, he had no choice whether or not he wanted to be a Yakuza. He would be one. Rumour even went around that Neji would eventually succeed Hiashi. Choice, thus, was something Neji had never had.

Shikamaru huffed at those words and shook his head, almost in disdain. "That's one shitty metaphor of life."

Neji laughed mockingly and shook his head. "Not if you are a Yakuza."

"You ever wished you weren't?" Shikamaru blurted. His eyes widened when he realized what exactly he had asked and he watched Neji with a guarded expression, hoping the other wouldn't shoot him for asking such a question. He couldn't deny, though, that he really wanted an answer.

Neji stilled at Shikamaru's question. He could answer it easily, that is, if he were completely honest. Sometimes he truly wished he could have a normal life. That was probably also why he would voluntarily share this much information about himself with Shikamaru. Because sometimes, he just needed to vent. And Shikamaru wouldn't talk back, wouldn't say he was being ridiculous because he didn't understand the Yakuza world at all.

He furrowed his brow. Even though he felt the need to share information with Shikamaru, let out some frustration through words rather than violence, he couldn't possibly tell the other the truth. Because that wasn't something he could share.

Him admitting that sometimes he wished to have a normal life could get out and it would only portray one single thing about him. A weakness.

And weakness was something that his way of life prevented him from showing.

So instead of telling Shikamaru the truth he shrugged, settling for an answer that would leave the other wondering. "I am born into a Yakuza family. That means it's a sealed deal. You'll be a Yakuza, no questions asked." He shrugged, even though while he said it he could only think that it was truly unfair, having no choice whatsoever over your own future.

"You can't leave if you want to?" Shikamaru asked. He had had a feeling about being born with a Yakuza name, but to be confronted with it so openly... it still stunned him.

"Oh you can leave it you want to." Neji smirked sarcastically and then huffed, slightly amused. "But leaving the family is seen as betrayal. And I can assure you, we don't take betrayal lightly."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled, shaking his head. If he were honest, he'd admit he felt rather bad for Neji. "In other words, you're screwed."

Neji laughed, a genuinely amused laugh, while looking at Shikamaru. "That sums it up pretty well, yeah."

**TBC.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note:** Don't own Naruto

**Chapter 19**

A few glasses of whiskey and an hour later Shikamaru had gone to quickly check on Hanabi.

Meanwhile, Neji was pacing through the living-room, trying to talk Hinata out of coming over to the Nara-residence to see her sister. Now that the shock had worn off, she wanted nothing rather than see her sister. And while Hinata may be the gentlest of women amongst the Hyuuga, she was still a Hyuuga. And sometimes, that showed.

"_If you think I'll be letting you drive home you're mistaking."_ Hinata sounded agitated although Neji guessed it were nerves and worry that were making her a bit chagrined.

"Hinata," Neji sighed softly and brushed a hand through his hair, trying to remain calm. He couldn't end up scolding Hinata for out of everyone in the world, she was the one that didn't mean anything bad. "I drove her here. I think I'll be able to drive her back."

Hinata huffed. _"Tokuma told me you drink when you're upset."_

Neji scowled slightly. "I'm sane enough not to drown myself in alcohol, Hinata. I can drive just fine."

"_With Hanabi with you?"_ Hinata countered. She was silent for a few seconds before softly mumbling: _"I know you feel guilty that Hanabi got shot. I just don't want something to happen to her, or you. You know, right?"_

Neji sighed. "I know. But I can handle things." He had been raised to be able to handle things, after all.

"_I... I know."_ Hinata's voice was soft and she was nervous. Neji knew that right away because of her stutter. She'd had it really bad when she was little but nowadays it only showed when she was nervous. _"It's just that... I know there's a lot going on, you know? I– I mean, Tokuma told me about Itachi and that, that o-other man, you know? So... so it's not strange that at some point you just need to... vent."_

Neji leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his head falling against the palms of his hands. "I admit that it's been difficult. But put a bit of trust in me, would you? I don't know anything about Shikamaru Nara and I'd certainly not vent to someone just like that." Perhaps what he was saying wasn't entirely right. But the talking he'd done wasn't the kind of venting Hinata was talking about. She was talking about the way he usually got rid of feelings he didn't want to have. By drinking or – if it was really bad – by picking a fight.

Hinata sighed and then the other side of the line was quiet for a few moments.

Neji frowned slightly at that and allowed a sigh of his own to pass his lips. He hadn't meant to make Hinata feel guilty, hadn't meant to upset her. She was feeling bad enough already with her sister hurt – shot right in front of her eyes, even – and she didn't need him to make it worse. In fact, hadn't he sworn to Hiashi that he'd protect his girls above all else? And here he was, Hanabi shot and Hinata probably hurt.

"_Neji, we're coming over."_ Neji startled slightly when it was suddenly Tokuma talking to him instead of Hinata. And he sounded firm, almost stern. He'd never talked to him like that.

"You don't trust me at all right now, do you?" Neji felt slightly hurt that both his cousins didn't trust him at this point. He also wondered what had brought this on.

"_Fuck, Neji. It isn't that. We trust you, all right? You just take your job as Hanabi's and Hinata's caretaker too far sometimes. Pushing yourself, for their sake and not your own. The shit's that gone on with Itachi sucks and Hanabi getting shot sucks even more. We're just worried about you, okay?"_ Tokuma sounded close to desperate.

Neji blinked and sat on the couch, head in his hands and not knowing what to say. He wasn't used to people telling him they were worried. In their world, everything went silently and people would rather turn a blind eye than help a fellow Yakuza in emotional trouble.

Neji took a deep breath. "I... appreciate the worry, Tokuma."

"_Great."_ Tokuma said, voice more cheerful. _"Then we're coming over right now."_

"Tokuma! Don't you dare..." But Neji's words were no use. Tokuma had already hung up on him.

He threw his phone down onto the coffee-table and groaned softly. He didn't want to deal with this. Not now. Not when everything that could've gone wrong emotionally speaking was going wrong. Not when he was still afraid of losing his best friend, guilty because his cousin had gotten shot and confused about his feelings towards someone he didn't even know.

It wasn't that he was this effected by the worry that Tokuma and Hinata expressed. Everything was just piling up on him. As a Yakuza, one didn't get taught how to deal with emotions. And while one got the hang of things – so to speak – over the years that didn't mean you could deal with an overload of emotions the way you had to. Not that Neji didn't know what to do. He knew that the best way to deal with his emotions was to address them and talk about them. And talking about his emotions was exactly the place where the problem lay.

"It's a good thing they're coming around to pick you up." Shikamaru suddenly said.

Neji frowned and looked up, caught off guard but refusing to show it. Shikamaru was leaning against the doorway, hands shoved into his pockets and looking at him with an unreadable expression.

It was obvious that the other had listened in on the conversation and Neji felt rather foolish for not having been more careful. If Shikamaru had ill intentions, he now knew a hell of a lot of things that could help him to bring Neji down.

"Is that so?" Neji asked, looking at Shikamaru with an irritated raised eyebrow and his lips set in a thin line.

Shikamaru nodded, probably more certain of himself standing a fair distance away from Neji. "Alcohol has a natural effect on your body. It doesn't really care that you're a Yakuza or not." He simply said.

Neji sighed. He was glad that Shikamaru didn't want him to drive because he'd drunk too much in Shikamaru's opinion rather than rattle up emotions. Of course, Shikamaru didn't know about his inner turmoil and thus could not have brought it up even if he wanted to.

"It is funny that you think you know my alcohol-tolerance, Shikamaru." Neji said eventually. Perhaps, he thought, it wasn't so bad that Hinata and Tokuma were coming by to pick both Hanabi and him up. He felt exhausted.

Shikamaru crossed his arms in front of his chest and shook his head. "Troublesome..." he muttered. "Don't twist my words, that wasn't what I said."

"But you certainly think I've had enough to drink." Neji pointed out. He still wasn't sure why he didn't feel angry and homicidal when Shikamaru said such things. He always did when others said them but with Shikamaru he was almost relieved the other had the guts to go against him.

"Considering you still have to drive I'd say yes, three glasses of whiskey is quite enough." Shikamaru pointed out and then after a few seconds added: "You don't want your cousin to get hurt, do you?"

Neji leaned his head to the side almost thoughtfully at those words. Then, a smirk found its way to his lips. "And if Hanabi weren't here?" He asked.

Shikamaru blinked and then leaned his head the side, watching Neji for a few seconds before saying: "You'd still have drunk enough to drive, I'd say."

Neji's smirk grew at those words and he stood up, making his way over to Shikamaru who by now etched back nervously. It was strange, how quickly his mood swung around whenever Shikamaru was around. One moment he felt like he couldn't deal with his emotions properly and the next he was about to make yet another move on Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, meanwhile, looked rather irritated and the frown on his face made it very clear that he was wondering what the hell Neji was doing. "Is there something wrong?"

Neji laughed softly and shook his head. Ignoring the other's question, he asked: "Are you worried, by any chance?"

Shikamaru frowned. "Worried?"

"Of course," Neji said with a smirk. "You sure seemed very relieved to hear I'm not driving myself home tonight. That's worried, if you ask me."

"Tche, troublesome." Shikamaru spat and turned his head away, a faint flush spreading over his cheeks. "Hate to burst your bubble but you're mistaking my relief for worry."

"Relief?" Neji asked amusedly, wondering what excuse Shikamaru had thought of now.

Shikamaru turned his head up to look at Neji with an amused expression of his own. "I'd rather you be picked up than drive yourself against a tree. With me being the last person to have seen you I'm quite sure I'd be blamed for your death seeing as I don't really like you, now do I?"

Neji chuckled. "You don't like me? I'll gladly continue that conversation and tell you why you do, Shikamaru." Neji said. Although he had to admit that Shikamaru's reasoning for being relieved was quite a fair reason. If he would indeed end up dead, Shikamaru would be blamed and killed and questions would be asked later. If they were even asked at all.

"I'd rather not be accused of false feelings." Shikamaru huffed and shook his head.

"False feelings, really?" Neji asked and took a step closer to Shikamaru, standing so close to the other that he now felt the other's body-heat. With the slight buzz of the alcohol flowing through his body, it was almost intoxicating.

Shikamaru tried to take a step backwards but was stopped by the doorpost right behind him. He furrowed his brow for a second before saying: "Your cousin will be awake soon." He pointed his thumb into the direction of where Hanabi was sleeping her anaesthesia off.

Neji laughed at Shikamaru's words and shook his head. "So?"

Shikamaru blinked. "So you shouldn't be imposing on my personal space while your younger cousin could walk in on us."

Neji chuckled softly and shook his head, raising one of his hands and tracing circles on the other's left shoulder with his fingers. "That you were wrong in accusing us of mistreating our women doesn't mean that we keep them innocent, Shikamaru. They see whatever we do, they know whatever we do. Besides, why would you be so worried about Hanabi walking in on us, as you say. We aren't doing anything, now are we?" Neji smirked.

Shikamaru took a deep breath, seeming to think his answer over for a few moments, before saying: "Perhaps not the kind of things you wish we were doing."

Neji slid his hand down Shikamaru's arm. "And how would you know what I'd want to do with you?"

Shikamaru huffed and shrugged Neji's arm off. "You make it quite clear." He said and then turned around to make his way to the kitchen. "Anything to drink?" He offered in his escape.

Neji furrowed his brow while watching Shikamaru's retreating back. The other had never been quite this way before. He hadn't shrugged Neji's hands away nor had he defied Neji to the point where he simply walked away. But, he thought, considering how the evening had progressed it was no miracle something like this happened.

Things weren't like they'd ever been. Shikamaru was the saviour and Neji was the guilt-ridden Yakuza. Their roles were completely reversed. Shikamaru was one up on him in this one. He was the one in control, knowing what he was doing while Neji just wasn't sure about anything. Not that he'd ever admit that willingly and out loud, but it was the truth. And from the way he'd spoke to Shikamaru and what he'd told the other, Shikamaru must have guessed that Neji – if only for tonight – wouldn't want to kill him for this. That he was in some sort of weakened state of mind and thus not completely the person he normally was.

It almost made him relieved that he was with Shikamaru right now, however wrong that sounded. Because someone else – someone Yakuza – would have surely taken advantage of his weakened moment. Not only that, someone else might have thought differently of him, thought him weaker than he really was. And while Shikamaru might think that too at the moment, Neji couldn't find himself to truly care about that. Because if Shikamaru thought him a bit emotional it would only be temporary. He could show the other later that he'd only felt like this for a short while. Showing another Yakuza, though, that he'd momentarily been taken over by emotions wouldn't make any difference. It was the fact he felt emotions that made him look lesser than he was, after all.

With a loud sigh Neji brushed a hand through his hair and made his way over to the bedroom where Hanabi lay.

He leaned against the doorway and watched her with a frown. Waking up, she'd probably be proud of herself. Lately, she'd become rather pushy when it came to helping out in the family business. Not that she complained right to Hiashi about her lack of commitment to the family, but she surely knew to talk to other family members about it.

It worried Neji and, so his uncle had said, it worried Hiashi as well. Not because they thought her weak. She was the strongest of the women in the family, after all, and at the age of fifteen that was saying something. But the more she wanted to be involved, the louder she complained. And the louder she complained the amount of people that knew about her wish to be an active member of the Hyuuga-family grew. And that was what worried Hiashi.

Because with her feelings out on the street, Hanabi became an easy target. People knew what she wanted most and in the world that they lived in, people wouldn't hesitate to use that against her. She could be promised things and then used for the benefit of others.

But Hanabi was stubborn and no matter how many times Hiashi told her to stop asking and begging, the more she did so. She was great in that regard. Getting under her father's skin and keep things up so long until he caved.

But Neji knew his uncle wouldn't care. Hanabi was his daughter after all and the last thing he wanted was for her to be hurt. Although Neji could see that Hanabi's apparent unhappiness about her position in the family was making Hiashi worried. Was making him more agreeable with her questions because all he wanted was for her to be happy.

And while Neji understood Hiashi's wish to see his daughter happy, seeing her now – seeing her so vulnerable – he wasn't so sure if that was the best choice.

"So you really care about her, huh?" Shikamaru suddenly said, watching Neji from the doorway with a small smile on his face.

Neji turned his head to watch Shikamaru and then turned back to close the bedroom door. When it was closed he turned again, watching Shikamaru for a few moments and then shaking his head. "She's family."

"So?" Shikamaru asked with a small frown. "I'm sure you don't like everyone in your family."

Neji chuckled. "It's different for us."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Somehow I don't think it is. There's still people you like less than others."

Neji considered Shikamaru's words. The other was right. There were family members he didn't like and there were also family members he didn't know all that well. But Hanabi and Hinata... they were different, they'd always been. They were like sisters to him.

But before he could even begin to wonder if he should tell Shikamaru that someone was banging loudly on the front door. With a groan, Neji shook his head. He didn't need to guess to know who it was.

**TBC.**

**Note:** Please let me know what you thought of the chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 20**

"She's waking up." Shikamaru looked up at Neji from the side of Hanabi's bed, nodding.

Neji sighed in relief, happy to know that Hanabi would soon be awake again and going home. "I'll get Hinata." He said.

Hinata had so far only paced the living-room while Tokuma had dropped himself down in a chair and seemed to be waiting without a care. Neji knew, though, his cousin was worried but not as much as Hinata and he had been. He wasn't that close to Hanabi.

When Shikamaru had gone off to check on Hanabi he had quickly, sternly and with cold words informed both his cousins that he did not appreciate their actions. That he understood their worry but that their doubt in him wasn't necessary. Tokuma hadn't said a thing, probably knowing that he'd have a talk with Neji about this later. And Hinata had merely crossed her arms in front of her chest and informed Neji that Hanabi was _her _sister so he needn't be concerned with her actions. Albeit his frustration at her, Neji had felt quite proud that she stood up for herself.

After that, he'd gone after Shikamaru wanting to make sure that Hanabi was indeed all right. Which brought him to where he was now.

He turned to go and inform Hinata, but frowned when Shikamaru stood up as well. He turned around to watch the man.

Shikamaru merely watched him and walked towards the door, shrugging. "I need my stuff to check up on her when she wakes up." He explained.

Neji nodded and as they walked through the hallway, he asked: "She _is_ fine, though, isn't she?"

"Probably, yeah." Shikamaru said with a nod and a small smile. "But I just want to make sure."

Getting closer to the living-room, Neji suddenly heard Tokuma talking.

"Sheesh, they can't get more plain than that guy. Really, what does Neji see in him?" Tokuma said and Neji was sure the other was rolling his eyes.

Neji suppressed the urge to sigh and merely shook his head in annoyance at his cousins gossiping about him.

"Maybe that's why he likes him." Hinata provided, her voice soft as it usually was. "Because he's so plain."

Neji frowned slightly. Why was everyone so intent on figuring him out, on figuring his emotions out? Because with him not even knowing exactly what he felt, it was quite annoying to have others dare a hunch. He was about to step in, tell Hinata and Tokuma to mind their own business otherwise they'd regret it when Shikamaru spoke up.

"So, I'm your down-to-earth ticket, am I?"

Neji blinked in surprise, turning his head to watch Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow. "My what?" He demanded, voice back to its usually harsh tone. After everything that happened today – and that was including his conversation with Shikamaru himself – he just wanted to go home and sleep. He felt exhausted.

Shikamaru scoffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm plain, you want to use me to get out of Yakuza." He said.

Neji frowned, not sure how to take the other's words and even more unsure of what to make of the other's slightly hurt and irritated tone. Usually he'd laugh a statement like Shikamaru's away easily. It was quite ridiculous to say such a thing, after all. But with his own feelings towards the other changing all the time and taking into account the honest conversation he'd had just a few hours ago he didn't dare laugh. It seemed that Shikamaru was finally warming up to him and that was what he'd wanted. Perhaps it hadn't been what he'd wanted from the beginning, but after getting to know the other it surely was what he wanted now.

He shook his head eventually. "I already told you, you don't get out of Yakuza." Even though there was some part of him wanting to be honest he couldn't be. With Tokuma and Hinata in the next room he didn't dare say anything that could be seen as betrayal.

Shikamaru shook his head with a huff, obviously not satisfied with Neji's answer. "That doesn't mean you don't want to."

At this, Neji did laugh. "Whoever said I want to get out?" Yes, he had openly admitted that a break from Yakuza life would sometimes be very welcome. But that didn't mean he would want to give up the life he had. Because he did like his life, the power he had and the excitement that was always going around the house because there was always [i]something[/i] going on.

Then, before giving Shikamaru a chance to object – because he had to some degree admitted to wanting out, if only sometimes – he stepped into the living-room. Hinata and Tokuma had obviously been watching the doorway with interest because when he entered they both turned away.

Opting to completely ignore what Shikamaru and he just talked about, he said: "Hinata, Hanabi is waking up. I figured you might want to check on her."

"Oh, yes." Hinata nodded and quickly stood up. After a moment of hesitation she asked: "Where is she?"

"You can walk with me." Shikamaru called out from the doorway, looking at the three Hyuuga's.

Hinata hesitated, fidgeting before glancing at Neji who just nodded encouragingly. He was convinced Shikamaru wouldn't do anything. Then, Hinata nodded and walked over to Shikamaru who then showed her the way to her sister.

"You trust him to not hurt her?" Tokuma suddenly asked Neji when Hinata and Shikamaru were out of ear-shot.

Neji turned to watch his cousin and shrugged. "I personally don't think he'd dare to." He admitted. Truthfully, Shikamaru did dare to speak up against him but he hadn't in the beginning. And with Tokuma around as well, Neji was certain Shikamaru would probably not say or do a thing.

"Are you sure?" Tokuma seemed doubtful. "From what I've heard him say just now he certainly doesn't hold back when you're concerned. And you're letting him."

"Isn't that my own concern?" Neji asked, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his lips set in a thin line.

Tokuma shook his head. "It isn't when it could have consequences for the family."

Neji blinked, somewhat surprised. "The family comes first to me, Tokuma. You of all people should know."

Sighing, Tokuma seemed doubtful. "I don't know what you talked about with Shikamaru and I'm going to assume it's none of my business. But even to us, emotions are a tricky thing. So don't make this my business, okay?"

Neji growled defensively and clenched his hand into a fist. "What are you saying?" He demanded angrily. He knew what his cousin was hinting at, knew what he was trying to say. But he also knew that he was terribly overreacting. It wasn't like he was willing to leave the family and to assume that [i]if[/i] he did that he'd do it for Shikamaru was ludicrous.

Tokuma looked at Neji for a few moments, almost like he was taking in his reaction. Then he shrugged and leaned back against the chair. "Don't let him get under your skin."

"I'm trying to get under his." Neji shot back with a smirk. No need trying to hide what Tokuma already knew.

"Neji," Tokuma sighed, shaking his head in slight irritation.

Furrowing his brow, Neji sighed too. "I won't let it get that far." He then said. He both wanted and needed for his cousin to understand that the family was his number one priority. He raised his eyes and caught Tokuma's brown ones. "Hinata and Hanabi are everything to me."

Tokuma smiled a small smile and nodded. "I know."

It didn't take long for Hanabi to wake up completely and after Tokuma had carried her to Hinata's car the argument about who would drive began. Neji found it made them strangely human.

"I'll drive Hanabi home and Tokuma can drive Neji." Hinata stated, standing next to her car – a black, sleek model that screamed feminine.

"Hinata, I can drive myself. I'm not an invalid." Neji stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Hinata gave him a look that clearly said 'we already talked about this'. "You just don't want Tokuma driving your car."

Behind Neji, Tokuma sniggered softly and Neji sighed. Hinata clearly didn't understand that this had nothing to do with his car. He had his pride and he wasn't about to give that up. "I want you to understand that I'm fine."

Hinata sighed and shook her head. "I'm not saying you're not. But I just want Tokuma to drive." She then opened her car and got in. She started her car and drove off, leaving Neji and Tokuma standing on the drive.

Tokuma looked at Neji, a bit uncomfortably, before saying: "Right, get in. I'm ready for bed."

Tokuma moved to get into the car and Neji silently watched his cousin for a few moments, wondering if he was going to get in without complaining. After a few moments of pondering, he decided that it just wasn't worth the argument. Hinata had made herself quite clear and Tokuma would listen to her. Because even though she had little to do with the family business and was usually rather shy, she was still the Boss's daughter.

Not only that, Neji also respected her and to some degree she was right that it was better that he didn't drive. Admitting it was painful, but it was true. He'd had quite the emotional blow today and even now he was trying to sort it out.

Tokuma raised an eyebrow at him when he got in the car and any other day he surely would've commented on Neji's decision to get in without complaining. "Here we go," Tokuma said and drove off.

Neji leaned against the passenger-side chair with a sigh. "And hurry please. I'm beat." He admitted. But Tokuma would understand. Their confrontation with Matsumi, how ridiculous that sounded now, had only been this afternoon and they hadn't quite given themselves a break until now.

"You and me both." Tokuma agreed. "Although you must feel like the dead walking the earth." He glanced at Neji.

Neji chuckled softy, tiredly, and replied: "Something like that." Truth be told, Neji was relieved to be with his cousin. At least with Tokuma at the wheel he didn't need to think about anything.

"Really, after this is said and done and Matsuni will forever regret even thinking about getting Hanabi shot I'll be asking Hiashi for a vacation." Tokuma grumbled to himself.

Having the strange need to keep the conversation going, Neji asked in amusement: "And where would you go?"

"Aren't you talkative." Tokuma teased him with a grin. He then sighed happily and gripped the steering-wheel in both his hands. "And I wanna go someplace warm. Someplace relaxing. Just..." He paused and glanced at Neji. Then he softly said: "Just get away from it all for a few days, you know?"

Neji looked at his cousin and swallowed. What was Tokuma saying? Was he admitting that he, too, would like a break sometimes? Or was he saying it to lure Neji out? Not sure what to think and not wanting to make a mistake, Neji merely asked: "Why is that?"

He felt stupid and unnecessary suspicious for not just taking what Tokuma said as an honest opinion. He had always trusted his cousin and he knew that that trust was returned. But the Yakuza had a real issue when it came to trust and if there was even the slight inkling of doubt to someone's trust, you'd be in trouble. It hadn't happened in their family but there were enough stories going around about men being killed because of a lack of trust. And since they didn't work with any form of judgement even a hunch could get someone killed. Even if that hunch turned out not to be right. You'd be too late anyway.

Neji wasn't afraid of being killed. Wasn't afraid of being thrown out of the family. But if Tokuma started doubting him, if only a little, that could mean that their good collaboration came to suffer under that. That, in return, could cause dangerous situations where you didn't know who had your back and that could get you shot, or worse, killed.

So when it came to trust and loyalty, everyone was cautious. And while perhaps many would wish for a break from life sometimes, there was no-one that would openly admit it to a family-member.

"Why?" Tokuma repeated and then laughed for a moment. "You know why, Neji." He said meaningfully.

Neji shook his head. "No. I don't know why you feel that way." He said it so that if Tokuma was just feeling the same way as him, he'd understand that Neji didn't understand his reasoning.

Tokuma chuckled. "Well played." He commented before sighing softly. "But it's days like this that make me wish we'd get some paid days off of the job like a normal employee, you know? Relax a bit, lay back and not worry about anything." He laughed softly at his own words and shook his head. "But it's different for everyone. Isn't it?" He turned to look at Neji.

Neji smiled a somewhat tight smile. Tokuma's answer had been an honest one, the other freely admitting that sometimes things just got to be too much. Neji appreciated that and he could only return the favour if he was being fair. And he was fair, after this he didn't want to lie to Tokuma. But admitting the truth was always hard.

"I guess, yeah." Neji shrugged and slumped down in his seat. "I don't necessarily need a break, though. I... like what I do, however unbelievable that sounds." He said. How could he not like it? He had been raised that way.

"No break?" Tokuma asked with a frown. "Then... what?" He hoped Neji wouldn't kill him for being noisy.

"It's just..." Neji hesitated for a moment and glanced at Tokuma to make sure the other was taking him seriously. His cousin, judging by the lack of amusement and smile on his face was indeed very serious about this. That, Neji decided, had to be enough. "Don't you ever want to know what it'd be like to have a normal life?" He asked.

Silence fell over the car for a few moments before Tokuma sighed. "Just sometimes, when I was younger more than I do now." He shrugged. "I see that normal life isn't by all means better every day."

Neji nodded, grateful for the admission. "That's true." He admitted and then shrugged. "Not that it matters any, since our life is what's normal for us. And as long as we like it, what's there to complain about?"

"Indeed." Tokuma said, turning his tone up a cheerful notch. But he couldn't help but mumble: "But it does leave you to wonder..."

**TBC.**

******Note:** Please let me know what you're thinking of the story so far! Feedback is always a great motivation for me. 3


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 21**

"So..." Tokuma started suddenly when silence had fallen over the car. "What's up with you and that Nara guy?"

Neji raised an eyebrow and looked at Tokuma with a slightly amused expression. "My good mood has its limits."

"Heh," Tokuma grinned a lopsidedly. "Doesn't hurt to try."

Neji made a soft sound in agreement. It indeed didn't hurt to try and Tokuma tried a lot. And got away with it, which was the thing that stunned most people. There were only a few people that could get away with things where Neji was concerned. Tokuma was one of those people and it seemed that Shikamaru was becoming one of those people too.

"So, why did you ask?" Neji asked then, uncharacteristically curious. But then again, he had found that most things that had to do with Shikamaru made him act slightly out of character.

Tokuma shrugged. "Curiosity, I guess. Most people don't notice but I am around you often enough to notice some... changes. You're mellowing up, Neji."

Sighing softly Neji could only agree. "I guess I am." And while on the one hand he thought that that wasn't necessarily a bad thing with his family he didn't want to get too soft.

"I'm not saying you're getting soft. It's just that... with Itachi, with Hinata, you are much more agreeable than you used to be." Tokuma chuckled softly. "Although that's not necessarily a bad thing." He then paused and glanced at Neji, taking in the other for a few moments before softly inquiring: "So, what does it feel like?"

Neji furrowed his brow. "What?"

After a moment of hesitation Tokuma contributed: "Well, you know... being in love."

Neji blinked at those words and then laughed. Tokuma seriously thought that he was in love with Shikamaru? True, he did find that he liked the other quite a bit but to go for love... Even if he was, he wouldn't admit that to his cousin. "Love, Tokuma? If you're on drugs it's better I drive, you know."

Tokuma let out a snort and the corners of his lips curled up in amusement. "It's not beyond you to feel such human and trivial emotions."

Now it was Neji's turn to snort. "I didn't say that, did I?" He shot back. Because he knew that if he continued this thing with Shikamaru – whatever it was – for too long, he would get attached. And that would probably result in him falling for the other. Whether he wanted to or not. He could pull away now, of course, to prevent that from happening. But somewhere there was a part of himself that didn't want to. And so far, he had been rather obedient to that part of himself.

"I guess you didn't." Tokuma said and then shook his head. "Well, I guess it's a good thing you're not in love with him."

Neji raised an eyebrow at that. "How come?"

Tokuma huffed. "That guy isn't fit for the Yakuza-life."

Neji chuckled, thinking that Tokuma was probably right. But sometimes he saw flashes of something beneath Shikamaru's mask of boredom. Something that indicated he for some reason wanted more. "But he might surprise us. I have a feeling that there's a different side to him."

Tokuma blinked and shot Neji a look before turning his eyes back to the road. "Well, you would know, I guess." He shrugged and then added with a laugh: "But damn Neji, that guy is so boring it is almost painful. It's no wonder that Itachi doesn't like him."

Neji frowned at Tokuma's words. He was quite irritated that somehow Itachi had worked his way into their conversation again. But he was still surprised about his cousin's words and curious about what exactly they meant. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and inquired: "How would you know that?"

He knew that normally Itachi and Tokuma didn't talk to each other. Sure, they got along when they met each other but that didn't mean that they were friends. So how would Tokuma of all people know that Itachi didn't like Shikamaru? Because the way his cousin said it made it sound like more than a mere rumour.

Tokuma turned to Neji with a small frown. "He told me." He said and then when he turned his eyes back to the road continued: "He didn't tell you he came by the compound first?"

'What the fuck is going on?' Neji wondered. Either Tokuma knew something that he was forgetting or something was wrong. With Itachi Neji just didn't know what to expect, though. "Tokuma, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Didn't he come by?" Tokuma asked with a frown and then glanced at Neji. Upon seeing Neji's blank expression, he felt like he was in trouble. Something wasn't right... "Sometime after you took Hanabi to the doctor he came by. He seemed worried, well, as worried as Itachi can get, of course. So I told him where you were and he said he'd drop by there." Tokuma shrugged and then gave his cousin a lop-sided grin. "Take my word on it, if it comes down to it he is the better man for you."

"First off, I don't take your word on that." Neji said coldly, not wanting to be told what to do with his love-life or lack thereof. "And I didn't see Itachi." Neji said and then frowned. "Are you sure he said he would be going to the Nara-residence?"

"Yes, of course I know for sure." Tokuma said, a bit irritated that his cousin didn't trust him. "He said he'd go to the doctor's so he could finally see what the fuck you find so attractive about the lazy bastard. His words, by the way, not mine."

Neji frowned at those words. So Itachi had said he would come by. But he hadn't seen him and while Itachi wasn't someone that shared a lot of personal things, he didn't tell lies. Which meant that Itachi had done something in-between and was now on his way to Shikamaru's place.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled and his eyes widened. That meant Itachi was now at Shikamaru's place. Alone with Shikamaru. "Fuck, Tokuma! Make a turn, we need to get back to Shikamaru's house!"

Tokuma frowned in surprise and quickly pulled the car over, turning to Neji while demanding answers. "Neji, what the heck is going on?"

Neji's eyes flashed impatiently. "Itachi doesn't lie. And if he said he'd be going to Shikamaru's and I didn't see him there that means he hadn't gotten there yet. So we have to turn the fuck around and get back there before Itachi gets angry."

Tokuma paled slightly, understanding perfectly well what was wrong all of a sudden. Itachi wasn't a patient person. Not at all. And he didn't like Shikamaru. "Fuck," he swore. He then put the car into first gear again and turned around, speeding back to the Nara-residence.

When Tokuma pulled up in the drive-way of the Nara-residence Neji was out of the car before he'd properly parked it.

He knew that Itachi was a violent man. And while the other was usually in control of his emotions and didn't do anything he knew he shouldn't, right now nothing was certain. Neji didn't know how Itachi felt. Didn't know how angry he might be at Shikamaru for stupid reasons. And he also didn't know to what extent Itachi blamed Shikamaru for having been rejected.

Behind him, Tokuma shouted something – probably about him being a fool – but he ignored the other.

When he reached the front door he tried it, praying to find it unlocked, and when he lowered the handle and pushed the door it opened. Letting out a sigh of relief for the fact he didn't have to kick the door down he opened the door completely.

When he had a clear view of the hallway, he halted for a moment. Because there were two things he noticed that unsettled him. First, there was a gun. And Itachi was holding it.

Upon his entry both Itachi and Shikamaru – currently pressed against the wall by Itachi – turned to watch him. Shikamaru with a wary expression, skin pale and visibly frightened. Itachi's expression was almost as cold as ice yet when he saw Neji the smallest hints of surprise played up as well.

"Let him go and put the fucking gun away." Neji told his friend firmly, his lips set in a thin line and his eyes narrowed in anger. What the hell did Itachi think he was doing? And what was he trying to prove anyway?

A flicker of relief quickly passed over Shikamaru's face and Neji couldn't help but be amused. While he had so far tried to scare Shikamaru he hadn't succeeded in the way Itachi had. It made him wonder what it was that made Shikamaru so defiant when facing him. He'd have to ask the other some other time.

But Shikamaru's relief turned out to be too early because Itachi didn't lower the gun. Instead he watched Neji with an almost impassive expression and asked: "Why? Afraid I'll end up hurting him?"

Neji resisted the urge to sigh. Because it was indeed what he was afraid of. Deciding that perhaps now wasn't the time to think about his image, even though Shikamaru was around, Neji mumbled: "It wouldn't be the first time you end up hurting someone."

"I never do that without a good reason." Itachi replied while turning his cold eyes to Shikamaru.

Seeing Shikamaru's expression shift from relief to alarmed in a second, Neji took a step forward again. He could just step in, push Itachi away and take the gun from him. And while that was perhaps the thing he should be doing he felt reluctant. No matter what was transpiring in front of him and what had happened between them the past few days, Itachi was still his best friend. And while he didn't want Shikamaru to get hurt, he also didn't want to hurt Itachi and perhaps even loose him as a friend.

"Well, then lower your gun." Neji said waving his hand at Itachi's gun to strengthen his words. "Since it doesn't seem that you have a good reason to hurt Shikamaru."

A soft growl passed Itachi's lips and he glared at Shikamaru while advancing a bit, snarling: "You know I've got a very good reason to hurt this bastard."

When Itachi's anger flared, Shikamaru pressed himself a bit tighter against the wall while his hands clenched into fists. He knew that this man was a yakuza as well and he'd seen right away he was more violent than Neji. With him, at least. What reason he had to act like this Shikamaru didn't know but he did wonder why the fuck he was still holding that gun.

Neji sighed and glanced at Shikamaru. He could understand that Itachi was angry but he didn't like it. And he definitely didn't like the way Itachi was behaving like a jealous boyfriend.

He stepped forward and glanced at Shikamaru, giving the other a re-assuring nod before turning to watch Itachi. He grabbed the gun from Itachi's hands who let it go quite easily, and with a glare he angrily said: "I get what you're feeling, but for fuck's sake, Itachi! He won't even sleep with me. I think he's not doing anything wrong."

At hearing those words, Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk. So that was what this was about. Although the fact that the other would get this mad with him because Neji might like him did make him wonder what exactly it was that the other liked about Neji. Well, they were both Yakuza.

"What the fuck are you smirking at." Itachi suddenly growled, slamming a fist against the patch of wall right besides Shikamaru's face. His eyes flashed in anger and his jaws were tense while he tried to stare Shikamaru down.

Shikamaru tensed for a moment, a nervous breath passing his lips. Then, though, he straightened up a bit and with a wavering voice mumbled: "I just realized..." he started and then swallowed. Was he making a mistake? He thought. This man was worse than Neji was, but then again, Neji probably wouldn't let him be killed and the man – Itachi – wasn't holing a gun anymore. Aw fuck it, he thought, I'm not going to let my life be dictated by these bastards. "I just realized you're only human, too." He said quickly with an unsteady voice, before he could change his mind.

"You little shit, I'll –"

"Itachi!" Neji growled threateningly, a frown on his face and he roughly pushed Itachi back by his shoulder. He then turned so he was standing in-between Shikamaru and Itachi, glaring at his friend. He was afraid that if he didn't do that, didn't shield Shikamaru from Itachi, that this would never end.

By now he was certain Shikamaru wouldn't end up hurt. Itachi probably wouldn't do that with him around. But he still needed to get Itachi out of here. The other was walking on some sort of emotional edge and Neji needed to get him off of it before he ended up killing someone.

"Itachi," he sighed softly. "For fuck's sake, get real." He then waved a hand at Shikamaru and scowled at his friend. "He's not even a Yakuza, what kind of threat did you expect him to be?" He demanded angrily.

Itachi took a deep breath and gave Shikamaru a look over Neji's shoulder. Then he took a step back and coldly regarded Neji for a few moments. "He's a fool." He said and then turned around and walked out of the door without a word.

Neji didn't worry, though. He knew Itachi would be waiting for him outside.

Neji allowed a sigh to pass his lips when Itachi left and his shoulders slumped slightly. This was getting ridiculous, wasn't it? He thought to himself. And, he didn't only mean the way Itachi was behaving. He also meant that he yet again had to take care of something before being able to go home.

He turned around to watch Shikamaru and almost tiredly he asked: "You okay?"

Shikamaru seemed to hesitate for a few seconds before replying: "It's not like he would've killed me."

Such a cocky reply and yet he still looked paler than usual and his hands shook slightly. Neji wasn't sure what exactly went on in the head of Shikamaru Nara and right now, he was too tired to find that out. "A warning for next time. If he'd really wanted to, he would have." He coolly said. No-one should underestimate Itachi, certainly not when the man was angry.

Shikamaru blanched for a few seconds and then mumbled: "But you..."

"Yes?" Neji raised an eyebrow. He had a guess what the other was about to say, though.

Shikamaru swallowed and turned his eyes away. "But you like me." He eventually mustered, his voice soft and perhaps even shy.

"I do," Neji said yet this time it was without the smirk. He'd seen now that his feelings for the other probably ran deeper than he himself wanted them to. Why else had he cared so much about the other?

Shikamaru glanced up at Neji at the admission, which lacked its usual cockiness and flirtation. He swallowed at the Yakuza's slightly troubled expression and only then started to wonder what all this must be doing to Neji. As he had said, he was merely human after all...

"So he won't hurt me, because you like me. I mean, you're friends, right?" He asked, feeling that somehow he was missing something in this. And that something could very well be important to his own safety.

Neji pushed his lips together and huffed. "Something like that." He said. Because right now, he wasn't sure _what_ Itachi and he were. "But that doesn't mean that he won't hurt you."

After a few seconds Shikamaru huffed. "Yeah, you're all pretty violent, aren't you?" He asked cynically. He hadn't even done anything wrong, for fuck's sake! He sighed. "Troublesome."

"Yes, it is." Neji said with a sigh and then stepped away. Time for his conversation with Itachi, he thought reluctantly. "Just be careful." He warned Shikamaru.

Shikamaru blinked at those words. He hadn't expected that. Hadn't thought that the other would care about that. About him. "Are you worried about me?" He asked with a smirk on his lips.

Neji resisted the urge to sigh. It seemed like he still had a lot of work to do when it came to making the other realize that by now his feelings were genuine. Looking Shikamaru straight in the eyes he nodded. "Of course I am."

"Yeah," Shikamaru snorted. "Wouldn't want the person helping you out to get hurt, right?" He asked.

Neji shook his head. "No, Shikamaru, I don't want _you_ to get hurt." He said, his voice even and as calm as always, even though he felt his heart beating loudly in his chest. He was turning into a fool, he thought.

Then, without waiting for a reply he turned around and left Shikamaru alone. He had other things to take care off right now.

**TBC.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: **First off a massive apology for taking so long to update! Right now I'm working on my Bachelor thesis and I just have very, very little time left to write while real-life is being a fucking bitch. Do know that I will continue writing all of my stories for the time being (probably until July) I'll just be very slow.

**Chapter 22**

Without a word Neji had gotten into Itachi's car, Tokuma long gone. His cousin was smart, he had probably understood that he shouldn't wait for Neji.

Itachi had started the car, impassive as always but Neji could see the small indications in the other's behaviour that betrayed his nervousness. He'd only driven for a short while when Neji told him to pull the car over. He'd rather talk about it next to the road in the middle of nowhere. There was no need to have this conversation in town, where even the walls of the Uchiha's private bar had ears.

With a sigh Neji leaned back against Itachi's car and watched his friend smoke his cigarette next to him. He wasn't looking forward to this conversation, to the confrontation. But he knew he had to address this, if only for the fact that he needed to know that his friend had his back.

"So," he started and traced his upper-lip with his tongue before turning angry eyes to Itachi. "What the hell do you think you were fucking doing?"

Itachi growled softly as he turned to watch Neji. "You know what I was doing." He replied through gritted teeth.

Neji snorted and shook his head. "You were making both a fool and an ass out of yourself. So if that's what you were after you did a good job."

"Haven't you been doing the same?" Itachi shot back, crossing his arms in front of his chest and turning his gaze to the darkness in front of him, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Yet you don't do it to Shikamaru, you do it to me."

Neji felt a stab of guilt at those words. He hadn't meant to hurt Itachi, he had merely needed some time to put his own thoughts and feelings straight again. but it seemed he'd perhaps taken too long to do that and had ended up hurting his friend. If that was still what they were.

But instead of voicing his feelings of guilt and giving Itachi another opportunity to push his feelings onto him, he said: "Those situations are completely different."

Itachi snorted suddenly. "You seriously thought I would let him have you without a fight?"

"It's not a fair fight, Itachi." Neji angrily slammed his hand against Itachi's car. "Threatening him with a gun... For fuck's sake, that's not even necessary. He isn't even _trying_ to get me to like him, more the opposite of things."

"So far, that's not working. You only like him more now." Itachi sounded agitated, jealous even.

Neji wasn't sure what to feel about the other's words and behaviour. On one side he felt flattered that his friend was jealous but he felt guilty as well. For obvious reasons. "That's not something either one of you can prevent."

A long, almost tired sigh passed Itachi's lips. "But you're not doing a whole lot to keep it from happening either." He said dejectedly.

Neji lowered his eyes. Itachi was right. He had rejected his friend without so much as a thought and without giving Itachi a chance to accept that or get over it he continued with his courtship of Shikamaru. He hadn't, not even for a moment, considered his friend's feelings in all of this. And that, he now thought, was selfish. After all, even as just a friend Itachi was more important to him than Shikamaru, wasn't he?

"No, I'm not." He mumbled softly and dared to glance up at his friend, who was still staring ahead but now with a slightly sad expression. "Itachi... I'm sorry, okay?"

Itachi sighed. "Okay," he nodded but Neji could see the relief on the other's face. Then, he turned his head to Neji and firmly said: "This doesn't mean I'm giving up."

Neji groaned softly at those words. Why had he even thought that Itachi would give up? And why had he expected the other to say anything else anyway? He was only apologizing for having behaved the way he had.

With a soft sigh he realized that whatever he said, whatever he did he couldn't stop Itachi from chasing him. If that was what the other wanted, he had no right to forbid him to do it and he didn't have the means to stop him either. Well, he could. But that would mean he'd give up their friendship. And he was not willing to go that far.

"Your funeral," he muttered.

"We'll see about that." Itachi said and then turned around, leaning his side against the car so he could face Neji properly, a smirk on his face. "It's not like the lazy bastard will dare to even look at you now anyway."

"Itachi..." Neji sighed heavily, being reminded of what had just happened in the hallway. What had Itachi told Shikamaru before he'd walked in?  
"What?" Itachi's smirk dropped and he stared at Neji, suddenly agitated again. "You're going to fucking tell me you want things back to the way they were before? Get real, Neji, we're not in high school."

Neji blinked and wondered where the hell such a question had come from. He could understand, though, because he often found himself wondering why indeed things couldn't go back to how they'd been before. But before was in the past and no matter how you looked at it, it couldn't be changed.

In reply to Itachi's words, though, he shook his head. He'd been willing to not talk about Itachi's foolish action anymore if the other wouldn't do it again. But if he insisted in bringing the subject up he'd damn well tell the other the truth. "No, I want to tell you to fucking think before doing things."

Itachi seemed to be a bit taken aback by those harsh words for it took him a few moments to come back with a reply. "I was thinking just fine."

"Were you really?" Neji cynically returned and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Then did you ever stop to think about how I would feel about you threatening Shikamaru for something he hasn't even done?"

"Actually, I did think about that." Itachi replied and moved himself a bit closer to Neji. "But with the way you've been avoiding and ignoring me, I had to get your attention one way or another if I wanted to make you mine." He said, reaching out a hand to gently brush a few strands of hair behind Neji's ear.

Neji couldn't help but shiver at Itachi's affectionate touch and he swallowed. It seemed the other's touch still had the desired effect. It made Neji feel even more guilty for not being able to just love his friend. But no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't change how he felt.

He sighed softly, not knowing what to reply to the other's words.

"I'm serious, Neji." Itachi sounded firm and confident, one of his hands combing through Neji's long hair. "Just give me the chance to show you I'm better than Shikamaru."

I already know you are, Neji thought to himself. And that was the most upsetting thing. He _knew_ that he'd probably fit better with Itachi than Shikamaru but that didn't change anything.

After thinking of what to say for a few moments, Neji eventually said: "As long as you leave him alone while doing that." He couldn't stop Itachi from doing such a thing, after all. But he could have the other stay away from Shikamaru.

Lips quirking up in a smirk Itachi shrugged. "I will if you will."

"What?" Neji asked with a frown, wondering if the other was saying what he thought he was saying.

Itachi's smirk grew bigger at Neji's confusion. "I'll leave him alone if you do too." He shrugged.

Neji raised an eyebrow at that, feeling very reluctant to actually do so. "Selfish much?"

"When it comes to you, I am." Itachi said and then reached out a hand to lift Neji's chin. "So do we have a deal?"

Neji wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to... be nice to Itachi in this kind of way to give the other time to get over him. But he knew that Itachi wouldn't see it like that. That aside, did he really want to sort of give up on Shikamaru? Now that Shikamaru had finally started to like for him and was opening up? He just couldn't decide that in a moment. Not now, not after today. "I don't know."

Itachi tightened his hold on Neji's chin at that answer and then he dropped his hand, turning his head away. "Think about it." He then turned around and rounded the car, telling Neji: "Let's get you home now."

Neji was only relieved at those words.

* * *

"What did you do?"

Neji frowned at Sasuke's question, not having expected the other to start their phone conversation with such a question like that. Not when Neji was the one calling him instead of the other way around. "What?"

On the other end of the phone, Sasuke sighed, clearly irritated. "Itachi's acting strange."

Well if Neji was honest he'd admit that he wasn't too surprised to hear that. But that still didn't mean he knew what Sasuke was talking about. "Strange how?"

"He looked... happy, in an Itachi way. What did you do?"

Neji rubbed his temple with a soft sigh. "I had a feeling..." He trailed off and then added: "That's why I called you."

"Right." Sasuke said with a sigh. "So what did you do?"

Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Why do you assume I did something?"

"You're seriously asking?"

"You know that's not what I meant." Neji pointed out. It was quite clear that in this situation _he_ was the one that was the cause of Itachi's different behaviour.

Sasuke sighed. "So Itachi did something stupid? Sure as hell didn't seem like that with the way he's walking around."

Neji snorted. "I think he's lost it." He shook his head. Not that that was exactly right, but Itachi needed to be told that what he was doing now certainly couldn't continue any longer. The only problem was, however, that even though he wanted to stop Itachi from continuing this, he was so fearful of losing his friend that he couldn't take action himself. That's what he needed Sasuke for.

On the other end of the line, Sasuke snorted. "He's never been normal." Then he sighed and added: "I take it you want to come over?"

Albeit the situation, Neji chuckled. "I'm not a girl. I don't want to gossip, I want a solution."

"I'll get the Bourbon ready." Sasuke grunted.

* * *

Not much later, Neji was at the upstairs private bar of the Sharingan Slot Parlour. He was looking outside through the large floor-to-ceiling window, watching people rush home after work, with an almost pensive expression on his face.

"So, what the fuck did he do?" Sasuke asked, direct as always.

Neji allowed a sigh to pass his lips. "He didn't think."

Sasuke didn't reply. He just moved to stand next to Neji in front of the window, handing the other a glass of Bourbon.

Neji took it without a word and saw from the corner of his eyes that Sasuke glanced at him instead of looking outside.

"He went to Shikamaru's place." Neji eventually said.

This earned him a frown from Sasuke. "Just like that?"

Neji sighed and told Sasuke exactly what Tokuma had told him. Then, he shook his head. "He had a gun to Shikamaru's head when I walked in."

Sasuke snorted and shook his head, taking a sip of his own drink. "We're Yakuza."

"We are," Neji nodded and turned to look at Sasuke with a serious expression, lips set in a thin, angry line. "Imagine what would've happened if he'd shot Shikamaru."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at those words. "You care that much?"

Neji shook his head. "No, I don't." Because while he was still confused about what exactly he felt, telling Sasuke that wasn't an option.

Sasuke sighed. "Then what's the problem?"

He paused for a few moments and then told his friend: "When I told him to stay away from Shikamaru he said he'd do that. If I stayed away from him, too."

"Not that I can blame him… Are you doing that?" Sauske raised an eyebrow.

With a sigh, Neji shook his head. "I don't know. On the one hand I don't feel like giving in to him but on the other hand… it's Itachi. I don't want things to go bad between us."

Giving a short nod, Sasuke asked: "And it's got nothing to do with that Nara guy?"

Neji took a breath and lowered his eyes to look at his Bourbon silently for a few moments. Then he downed it, flinching at the aftertaste of the alcohol.

He wasn't sure if this was about Shikamaru, too. He liked to pretend that he was doing all of this just in Itachi's best interest. But he also knew that his growing feelings for Shikamaru made him want to keep the other safe. And if that meant avoiding him to keep Itachi from hurting him, he would do that. Nonetheless, he wasn't sure if that wasn't just him not wanting to lose Itachi's friendship.

"Itachi wants me to love him and he's doing a lot to make that happen." Neji looked out of the window and down at the street with a frown.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the fact that his question was being avoided. But in a way, that was all the answer he needed as well. "And what do you need me for?"

"I'm not going to return those feelings, Sasuke." Neji stated, hints of guilt woven through his tone.

"I know." Sasuke sighed almost sadly. "He doesn't seem to realize that, though."  
"And that's what I need from you." Neji said, glancing at Sasuke.

Sasuke snorted. "You want me to talk to Itachi about his _feelings_?"

"No, I want you to talk about mine." Neji shook his head. "I'm not asking you to get all brotherly all of a sudden but maybe just let him know that you think I won't return his feelings." Neji sighed heavily. "Maybe hearing it from someone else he trusts will make him realize a few things."

Sasuke shook his head. "Probably not."

"But?" Neji asked, hoping that wasn't the only thing that Sasuke was going to say on the subject.

"But we'll see." The Uchiha said and then downed his own glass of Bourbon. He then handed it to Neji and nodded at the bar. "Get me another one, would you?"

"Sure," Neji returned and with a nod, gave Sasuke a small, appreciative smile. He knew the other wasn't necessarily doing this for him, but he didn't care. "Thanks."

**TBC.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Note:**Apologies for taking forever to update. I was busy with the last stages of my thesis and I can now proudly say that I graduated! Whooo-hoo!

**Chapter 23**

In the few days after Hanabi's shooting a lot of things happened.

Neji had had a conversation with Hiashi which was the strangest they'd ever had. Of course he had received a stern talking to. But when he'd expressed his guilt to his uncle the man had merely said that instead of feeling guilty, Neji just had to make sure it never happened again. After the obligatory scolding, though, Hiashi had reassured his nephew that he didn't blame him for the incident. Those were the words Neji knew he needed to hear in order to forgive himself. Hiashi had also said that even though his daughter had been shot, he felt almost relieved it had happened. After all, now Hanabi wouldn't be so set on "working in the family business" anymore, or so Hiashi thought. Neji didn't dare to voice his disagreement.

Afterwards, Tokuma had paid him a visit, demanding to know how he was doing and how angry Hiashi had been. Their conversation had only been brief, but Neji still felt drained afterwards and Tokuma's loudness and energy had been tiring.

That night, the clan also held a family meeting. Meetings like that were rare but after the boss's daughter had gotten shot a meeting like this was necessary. They were Yakuza, so everyone needed to know what happened and by whom the revenge would be taken to avoid that their entire family would be out to lynch someone. Everyone was informed about what had happened and told that Hiashi would take care of getting revenge before turning to some other minor points.

However, Hiashi taking care of getting revenge meant that Hiashi would be the one coming up with a plan while Neji would be assigned to execute it. Neji had been assigned to executing Hiashi's personal plans for a couple of years now and every time he was asked, Neji felt honoured. It was an open display of Hiashi's respect for him and for the fact that his uncle saw him as the next head of the family.

Once his uncle had come up with the plan Neji was tasked with executing it. He didn't feel troubled by it, especially since he, in turn, was delegating it to others, who would do the dirty job for him.

So only two days after making the worst decision in his life, Masumi paid for his mistakes. Neji, together with Tokuma and another cousin, paid the unfortunate man a visit. After explaining quite clearly to him what he'd done wrong, Neji ordered for his two cousins to execute the plan to make him pay. And while he watched Masumi get beaten to death, he smirked. And when they later transported the man's dead body to the town-square and put it there for all the public to see, a clear sign not to mess with the Hyuuga-family, he could only feel satisfied.

They had had their revenge.

Later that week, Neji found himself at the private-area above Sharingan Slot Parlour. Earlier that day, he'd gotten a call from Sasuke, the other letting him know he'd spoken with Itachi and now Neji wanted to hear the details about that conversation.

"So, you certainly didn't waste any time with coming over." Sasuke dryly commented while sitting down in the bar stool next to Neji's.

Neji smiled a wry smile. "This is important."

Sasuke nodded. "You do realize that Itachi can walk in any moment, don't you?"

Neji sighed, knowing what Sasuke was hinting at. "I don't plan on avoiding him so that's fine."

"That's good," Sasuke said, a hint of a smile crossing his lips before he asked: "But are you sure you want to have this conversation here?"

Neji shrugged. "He probably already knows you talked to him because I asked." He said and then turned to Sasuke. "Besides, I don't really feel like hearing how the entire conversation went so discussing it won't take very long."

Sasuke let out a short laugh. "Of course you don't."

Neji smirked for a second and then turned serious. "So, what did Itachi say?"

Sasuke sighed softly. "Probably not much else than what he already told you."

Massaging his temple, Neji closed his eyes. "Couldn't change his mind, then?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. But then again, I wasn't out to change his mind. Not really."

"I know," Neji said with a soft sigh. "And he's you brother too so I wasn't expecting a lot either."

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah, well to tell you the truth I do want him to realize that he should forget about you. But I have to say that I do get where he's coming from."

Neji nodded, a grim smile on his lips. Even he had to admit that he knew where Itachi was coming from. "So, where did he say he was coming from?" He asked, wanting to know what the conclusion of the conversation had been exactly.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Why Neji felt the need to hear him say what he already knew was beyond him, but he'd humour his friend. "You stop chasing Shikamaru and he will too." He shrugged and then turned to look at Neji. "Not that hard of a choice."

Neji groaned. "No, I guess it isn't." He sighed in defeat. No matter which way you looked at it now, at this point Itachi was more important to him than Shikamaru was.

"So enlighten us please." Itachi suddenly spoke up.

Neji turned around and saw Itachi standing in the doorway of the bar with a grin on his lips and an almost evil glint in his eyes.

"What choice did you make?" Itachi asked, stepping into the room and sauntering over to the bar, eyes locked with Neji's.

Neji resisted the urge to sigh. Itachi probably already knew what he was going to choose but even he could relate with the fact that his friend was still asking. It wasn't a trivial choice to make, after all.

Neji silently watched Itachi pour himself a drink on the other side of the bar, hearing the soft sound of Itachi tapping his foot against the floor. He wasn't sure if it was a fair thing to feel, but he was glad that Itachi was at least a little bit nervous about his answer.

Itachi put his glass down, leaning his elbows onto the bar and looking straight at Neji. "So?"

Neji stared back at Itachi, refusing to either break their stare in a sign of weakness or roll his eyes in amusement. This situation wasn't amusing to say the least and he wasn't going to pretend he was a hundred percent happy with what was happening now. But he would accept it. "From now on, you leave Shikamaru alone." He said seriously, almost warningly.  
On Neji's right, Sasuke snorted. "You care that much about him?"

Itachi smirked. "Or me?"

Neji sighed, slightly irritated at the questions he was receiving. "That doesn't matter, does it?" He shook his head and then looked at Itachi, annoyed. "You got what you wanted."

Completely ignoring Neji's obvious annoyance with the current situation, Itachi's smirk widened and with an almost dangerous glint in his eyes said: "Yes, indeed I did."

Hinata put down her shogi piece and looked up at Neji with an almost shy smile. "Your turn."

"Good move," Neji praised before turning to the board himself. He knew which move he would make already but took a few moments to move it to make it seem as if he was thinking. He didn't want Hinata to be embarrassed about her shogi-skills. "Your turn."

"Neji," Hanabi suddenly called out, looking at Neji from her spot on the futon that had been moved to the family-room so she could be with the family during the day and still be in bed.

Neji looked at Hanabi, feeling slightly worried. She claimed she felt fine but he knew that was only the pain killers talking. But the fact that she felt fine made her want to do things he knew she shouldn't do and it was almost a day task to keep her in bed. "Yes?"

Hanabi smiled at her cousin's worried look. "Can you get me some pocky?"

Neji furrowed his brow. "Pocky?"

"Yes," Hanabi nodded. "I want some."

Neji turned to Hianta with a small frown. "Didn't you say we ran out, yesterday?"

Hinata nodded.

Neji turned to Hanabi and shrugged. "We don't have any, I'm sorry."

Hanabi frowned and she then huffed. "Can't you go get me some?"

Neji raised an eyebrow at the request. "Excuse me?" Was Hanabi seriously asking him to play errand boy because she wanted some pocky?

"It's your fault I got shot and can't get it myself." Hanabi shrugged.

"Hanabi!" Hinata said angrily and shot her sister an angry look before turning to Neji worriedly.

Neji felt a pang of guilt at Hanabi's words. He knew she was just saying it to get her way but to him that didn't matter. Even though he hadn't wanted for her to get shot and no-one blamed him for it he still couldn't help but feel responsible. Because no matter what everyone told him, he had known something would happen and he'd done nothing about it.

"Neji..." Hinata said softly when Neji didn't say anything.

Hearing his name being called, Neji turned to Hinata with a somewhat tight smile. "It's all right, Hianta." He then stood up and looked at Hanabi. "Anything else?" He certainly didn't like having to do this, but he would.

"Nope," Hanabi shook her head with a triumphant grin. "Just pocky."

"Okay," Neji sighed and turned to leave when suddenly Hianta stood up as well. He turned to watch her with a small frown.

"I'll go with you." She simply said and walked over to the sliding door.

"You're going with him? What about me?" Hanabi asked, slightly irritated.

Having slid open the door, Hianta turned to her sister with a shrug. "You're the one that wanted pocky, be grateful."

When Neji and Hinata were at the supermarket – the same one Hianta and Hanabi had been walking to the night she got shot – and he was searching for Hanabi's snack on the shelves, Hinata said: "You... know it's not your fault, right?"

Neji grimaced but kept scanning the racks of products. "I know." He lied.

Hinata sighed. "No, you don't."

Now, Neji merely ignored his cousin. He certainly wasn't going to talk about this in the supermarket of all places.

"Neji..." Hinata started, sounding a bit irritated. "Stop telling yourself you're responsible for this."

Neji sighed, turning to Hinata with drawn features. "Now is not the time, Hinata."

"Well, then when is? You're always working or worrying about Hanabi so now's the only time I can talk about it with you to you about it." Hinata explained, sounding far from pleased.

Neji frowned in irritation. He'd always been happy for the fact Hinata wasn't a shy, silent girl anymore. She was still a gentle and innocent soul but nowadays when she wanted something, she got it. Like any good Yakuza daughter should. But Neji didn't like it all that much now that it was his feelings Hinata wanted to talk about.

"Maybe we just don't need to talk about it." Neji said. He wanted to tell her to fuck off and leave him alone. But even if he hadn't cared about Hinata he couldn't do that. She was the Boss's daughter after all.

Hinata huffed. "So you can continue telling yourself you're responsible for this?"

Neji clenched his jaw and took a breath to keep himself from saying things he knew he shouldn't. Then, he said: "It's either that or telling myself that I'm not responsible."

He sighed and turned back to the shelves, hoping that it was enough of an indication that this conversation was over. He did add: "I'm trying, okay?"

"If you say so."

Having found the pocky Hanabi wanted, Neji took them from the shelf and turned to his cousin. "Hinata..." He started but trailed off when he saw a familiar face looking at him.

There, in the supermarket on a Saturday afternoon, stood Shikamaru Nara and from the expression on his face it was obvious he'd heard at least a part of their conversation.

Neji sighed heavily and turned his head away. While he felt like asking Shikamaru if he'd enjoyed seeing a sensitive side of him, he'd also made Itachi a promise.

By now, Hinata had turned around to see what had stopped Neji.

"Hey, it's Shikamaru." She said.

Neji sighed. "It is, let's go."

He was about to turn away and make his way over to the register when Hinata said: "I'll go and thank him for helping Hanabi." And then she took off.

Grumbling softly to himself Neji followed Hinata. After all, he could hardly stay behind and glare. This – his conversation with Hinata, his promise to Itachi, this entire situation – wasn't Shikamaru's fault. In fact, so far Shikamaru had sort of been his escape. An escape he didn't have anymore and he wasn't sure how to act around the other now.

How stupid.

**Note:  
**So, some of you may have noticed that there's a reporting-spree going on here on . It's not the first time it happened and this time, people that are reported are even bullied. Now, I am firmly against bullying and it got me thinking of leaving in due time, because do I really want to be associated with a website like that? I have an AO3 account that I will now fill with the not so crappy stories I have on here and then, perhaps, use that as my "main fanfiction" website. But, I don't just want to stop posting here. I want to know what you (my readers) think of it. So, if I were to move to AO3, would you go with me or not?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Hi Shikamaru," Hinata greeted the man when she stood in front of him.

Neji could see the apprehensive and guarded look on Shikamaru's face, noticed the way those gorgeous brown eyes flickered over to him in confusion before settling on Hinata.

"Yes?" Shikamaru asked after a few silent moments, hands shoved into his pockets and his shoulders drawn tight. He obviously didn't trust the situation and Neji couldn't blame him.

At Shikamaru's rather curt question, Hinata flushed slightly, only now seeming to realize what Shikamaru must be thinking. "A-ah... I-uh... I just w-wanted to thank you for helping Hanabi." She said, stuttering in nervousness.

Shikamaru looked surprised, amused maybe even at the way Hinata spoke to him. He then shrugged and gave Neji a quick look. "I could hardly refuse."

Hinata furrowed her brow and sighed softly. "I guess that's true." She mumbled softly, dejectedly. In some situations, she was too kind to be a Yakuza's daughter.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru shook his head, and then added with the hints of a smile on his lips: "I'm glad she's okay."

Those were safe words to say. Or at least, that's what Neji thought. To Hinata it would sound as if Shikamaru said he was welcome. But to Neji it sounded more like the other was relieved Hanabi didn't die because if she did, Shikamaru would've been held responsible in a way too. But with Shikamaru, he could've meant either. He had seemed rather worried about Hanabi when he'd brought her in.

"Right," Neji said, turning to look at Hinata. "Let's go." She had said what she'd wanted to say so there was no need to stay here any longer. They needed to get Hanabi her Pocky. The fact that he didn't know how to act around Shikamaru now that he'd promised not to flirt with him anymore had nothing to do with it.

"Go?" Hinata asked.

Neji frowned. "Yes, unless you wanted to go and have fucking tea with him." He looked at Shikamaru, who was looking at him with a frown, and then back at Hinata.

Hinata was looking at him with a frown on her face, too, and sounding a bit awkward she said: "N-no, but I thought you..." She trailed off and lowered her eyes.

Raising an eyebrow, Neji couldn't help but wonder what kind of relationship Hinata thought he had with Shikamaru. Surely, she understood it well enough to know that even if he'd still be able to flirt with the other, he wouldn't do it in the grocery store with his younger cousin standing right there next to him.

That aside, Neji also wasn't sure what to make of Shikamaru's expression. The other seemed rather surprised with the current turn of events, with the way Neji was behaving. And under that surprise was something unreadable. Something that could either be relief or disappointment but Neji wasn't sure. If he were honest, he'd admit that he hoped it was the latter. But he shouldn't be thinking about that. Not now. He didn't want to break his promise to Itachi, after all for that would surely mean the end of their friendship.

"No," Neji shook his head. He gave Shikamaru a quick glance before he settled his eyes on Hinata again. "I definitely didn't plan on having a fucking cup of tea with him." Then he turned around and started walking to the cash register. "Let's go."

"Neji," Hinata called out as she trailed after him, with a low hiss asking: "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Neji grunted, wishing that his cousin would just shut up. She was being a stubborn pain in the ass tonight.

Hinata huffed. "Well something happened since you're acting the complete opposite then a few nights ago." She said, referring to his behaviour and countenance towards Shikamaru on the night Hanabi got shot.

"Itachi happened." Neji said and then stood still, turning to Hinata with angry eyes and his lips set in a thin, annoyed line. "That's all I have to say about it."

The look Hinata gave him was quite pitiful, almost like she knew all the things he wasn't saying. "Okay." She said softly, a sad smile on her lips.

* * *

"So, how've you been?"

Neji glanced up from the file he was reading to give Tokuma a quizzical look. "Why?"

Tokuma shrugged dismissively, but Neji saw through it. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave his cousin an intent, icy look.

"So," Tokuma awkwardly said and made a weak hand-gesture towards the file lying on the table in front of Neji. "What do you think of the file? The guy doesn't have a lot on him but I think I found enough to nail him."

Neji huffed and coldly said: "If you don't watch it I'll be screwing you over."

The muscles in Tokuma's shoulders tightened and his cousin's words and he sighed. "Neji..." He faltered, turning his head away from Neji.

Neji furrowed his brow at his cousin's strange behaviour. This wasn't like Tokuma at all, this uncertainness. Usually, if Tokuma wanted to know something he would ask straight out with no reservations or worries about someone else's feelings. But now he seemed almost reluctant, like he hadn't meant to ask his question.

And then it dawned upon Neji. The way Tokuma had asked what he'd been up to, how he obviously didn't want to tell Neji why he was asking such a question...

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hinata put you up to this, didn't she?"

Tokuma's head shot up at the question, his eyes widened slightly even though he should've known that Neji would catch on.

Neji thought back to Hinata's and his conversation in the supermarket the other night and sighed, waving a hand in the air dismissively. "It's all right, don't worry about it. I had a feeling she might do something like this."

Tokuma sighed and shook his head, somewhat relieved that Neji knew without him having to tell his cousin. "She made me promise not to tell you." He said and then smirked slightly. "She's getting scarier with her threats."

Neji chuckled, amused that he wasn't the only one now noticing the effects of Hinata's growing backbone. "That she is." Although he certainly needed to have a talk with Hinata if she thought she could use her authority to have Tokuma spy on him for her. It wasn't fair to Tokuma and if worse came to worst it could even endanger them while on a job.

"So, she's worried about you?" Tokuma asked then, not having been able to keep himself from feeding on his curiosity.

"Yes," Neji nodded, knowing very well that Tokuma expected more of an explanation. He wasn't, however, going to give one.

Tokuma nodded and seemed to ponder his options for a moment before quickly asking: "Is it about Shikamaru?"

Neji looked up, glaring at his cousin. "Whatever it is about, having Hinata worry about me is enough."

"But –" Tokuma started.

But Neji chose that moment to grab the file on the table, flip it open and commented: "I think you're right, you know. We do have enough to get the job done." He then glanced up at his cousin and could easily see from Tokuma's expression that he realized that this conversation was over.

"Yeah," Tokuma nodded, slightly taken aback but that only lasted for a few moments. "Yeah, we do. So, what's the plan?"

Neji took a few moments to think about the best steps they could take from this point on.

Suddenly, someone knocked the door and slid it open without waiting for an answer.

Irritated, Neji turned to watch who had dared to interrupt Tokuma and him without even asking. When he saw Hinata standing in the doorway, though, he knew he couldn't snap at her. On top of that, she looked rather worried so Neji just asked: "Something wrong?"

Hinata nodded. "It's Hanabi... I think she's got a fever."

Neji felt his stomach drop at those words. Hanabi was still recovering from her bullet wound and her getting a fever now could only mean bad things. "I'll go check on her." He said and then stood up.

"Let me know if you need my help." Tokuma said.

Neji nodded, grateful. "I will." He promised and then followed Hinata to check on Hanabi, thinking that right now life really seemed to hate him.

As it turned out, Hanabi had come down with a fever. Neji guessed it wasn't that surprising, considering she hardly stayed in bed as much as she should the last few days. She was still recovering, after all. But she was strong-minded and there was no telling her what she could and, more importantly, couldn't do.

With a sigh Neji closed the door to Hanabi's room and turned to his cousin. "I think she just needs some cold-medicine."

Hinata frowned. "Are you sure? I mean, shouldn't we get a doctor to check on her?"

Neji shrugged. "I don't think so." Hanabi had had a temperature but seemed fine overall, considering. The fact Hinata felt the need to get a doctor was probably more due to Hanabi's complaining than any signs of sickness. "But we can get uncle if you want and ask him."

Hinata paled slightly and shook her head. "Oh, no... Better not do that."

Now Neji frowned. "Why not?" He asked suspiciously. The fact that Hinata of all people was keeping something from Hiashi was probably not a good thing.

Hinata fumbled with her fingers a bit, her eyes shifting down to the ground and away from Neji. "F-father's been mad at Hanabi because she doesn't listen..." She admitted, her voice soft and slightly shaky. "He k-keeps saying she should stay in bed and then she doesn't."

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't blame his uncle for being mad. Really, he was getting pretty pissed off with Hanabi too right now. If she'd only listen every once in a while, it would make their lives so much nicer. "And you want me to get her meds and not tell uncle?"

Hinata nodded, eyes still on the ground.

"And when he asks?"

Hinata seemed to hesitate for a moment before glancing up at Neji. "Tell him you were with Tokuma."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "You want me to lie? To uncle."

"Yes," Hinata nodded albeit a bit hesitantly.

Neji shook his head. If she thought he was going to lie to Hiashi, she was dreadfully mistaking. "If uncle sees it justified to scold her, she probably deserves it."

Hinata turned her eyes away, seemingly disappointed. "Neji..."

"She needs to learn a few things, Hinata." Neji pointed out sternly. He couldn't allow this. Couldn't allow Hinata to ask him to lie to uncle for her. Because not only was it unfair, it was also what could be considered an act against the family. And to have that happen by the hands of the Boss' daughter himself was unacceptable to Neji. "She needs to learn to listen to uncle, just like the rest of the family. She almost got killed already, I think that only shows his worries are justified."

"B-but it wasn't her fault she got shot. She w-wasn't helping out anyone or anything like that." Hinata protested, although her voice was soft and nervous. One didn't need to be a genius to figure out she was afraid of making Neji feel guilty again.

Neji sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering if there was a reason for Hinata's sudden stubbornness. While it said a lot about her growing confidence, right now he wasn't happy with it at all.

"Imagine what would've happened to her if she had been helping us out." He said, hoping to finally have made his point.

Hinata shook her head. "B-but she's fifteen."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "You weren't like this at fifteen."

Hinata seemed a bit taken aback and she fidgeted with her fingers for a moment. "N-no... it's just that she's bound to rebel a bit, right?" She paused and her eyes darted through the hallway before settling on Neji, more confident. "Like a normal teenager, you know?"

"Even a normal teenager is told by its parents to stop being ridiculous." Neji crossed his arms in front of his chest. Why on earth was he having this conversation? He had quite a lot of better things to do rather than discussing lying to his uncle.

He shrugged. "Besides, we're not normal."

Hinata gave him an exasperated look and pointed out: "She's still a teenager. Rebelling is normal."

Neji nodded. "You're right about that."

A relieved expression crossed Hinata's face, happy that she finally got Neji to agree with her.

Neji, though, didn't stop there. The fact Hanabi was a rebellious teen didn't mean he agreed with Hinata. In his opinion, you should only lie when it was necessary for a job. Certainly not to family at the very least. "But there are rules we have to abide. For the safety of the entire family. And while it's normal for a girl Hanabi's age to want to rebel against her family, you should know better than to protect her and lie for her, Hinata."

Hinata swallowed, feeling visibly guilty. "I know." She admitted softly. "But she's my little sister..."

Neji reached out a hand to gently squeeze Hinata's shoulder. "I know." He gave her a small smile. "Just don't ask me to lie to uncle for such a petty reason, okay?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay," Neji straightened up. "So, I'll go get the meds now. Want to come along?"

Hinata grinned suddenly. "No. Wouldn't want to ruin your moment with Shikamaru."  
Neji raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah," Hinata nodded. "He seems like a good guy."

Neji shook his head with a sigh. "It's not going to happen."

Hinata seemed confused. "Why not? You like him, right?"

"Itachi doesn't."

"Oh, well too bad for him." Hinata rolled her eyes.

Neji huffed. "I like my friendship with Itachi more than Shikamaru at this point."

"Right," Hinata frowned. "You guys are worse than a bunch of high-school girls, you know?"

Neji frowned, slightly irritated because he knew Hinata was right. "I'm going to get Hanabi's meds now."

Hinata giggled. "You go do that."

**Author's note:**  
As some of you may or may not have noticed, I have been updating my Naruto fanfictions very sporadically. I'm posting this note as a warning that that won't change very soon. I've fallen hopelessly in love with the Avengers-fandom and my muses aren't helping me either. So I'll probably be writing a lot of Avengers fanfiction. That doesn't mean I will drop this story or When Three Equals One. I WILL be finishing these two stories (I will, however, not continue with my 100-themes challenge unless something changes). I just wanted to let you all know that while I will be finishing these two stories it might take me a while do actually do so.

I hope you will all stick with me through this and I apologize so much for all the patience you must muster up with me.

Also, for those interested, I have an AO3 account now where I'll be posting my M-rated fics (since is being a bitch about those kind of fics at the moment so yeah, don't want to get my stuff deleted or something like that). You can find me here: /users/China_Dolly

Love,  
China Dolly


End file.
